A volta de Avalon
by Cris Malfoy
Summary: Desesperado para derrotar Voldemort, Dumbledore invocou poderes já esquecidos. Agora, Virgínia Weasley e Draco Malfoy conhecem seus passados e, assim como seus futuros, eles estão entrelaçados. Virgínia terá que escolher... será Draco a sua escolha?
1. Disclaimer e prólogo

Disclaimer: Esta fic é uma mistura do livro As brumas de Avalon, que conta a história do Rei Artur, com Harry Potter. Ela utiliza nomes e fatos que não pertencem a mim, tanto no universo de Harry Potter quanto no d'As brumas de Avalon.

Eu considero prejudicial a leitura da fic sem um conhecimento básico do livro. Nenhum dos rituais citados são estudados ou qualquer coisa assim, são apenas fruto da minha imaginação. A religião que cultua Deusa da história é céltica, que deu origem às Wiccas, mas há obviamente algumas diferenças.

_Prólogo_

_No sétimo ano do Trio Maravilha a situação era caótica no mundo bruxo. Como um ato desesperado,Alvo Dumbledore resolve pedir ajuda a forças quase inteiramente esquecidas. Era necessário um dia propício para o ritual. Seria no Dia das Bruxas, o Samhaim, quando se diziam que as almas podem voltar a este mundo._

_Os preparativos foram feitos. Tudo foi planejado. Os alunos... era melhor que não soubessem de nada. Eles precisavam se concentrar nas aulas, especialmente agora que Voldemort estava tão ousado e eles talvez tivessem que interrompê-las. No dia fatídico..._

_- Alunos! Meus queridos alunos... como vocês sabem, a situação está muito ruim fora dos muros do castelo. Os Comensais estão cada vez mais ousados e maldosos. Pessoas morrem sem que suas famílias saibam o que aconteceu. – os alunos ouviam com dor o que o diretor dizia. Muitos deles sabiam por experiência própria o que era perder alguém querido. - Assim sendo, tomei uma decisão. Nossa força não é suficiente para detê-los. É necessário apelar... apelar para forças antigas, há muito adormecidas. Eu vou apelar para as Quatro Damas, as Quatro Senhoras de Avalon. - sua voz se ergueu, e ele não era mais um velho alquebrado e sim um sábio cheio de poder e mistério. Suas palavras não se dirigiam mais aos alunos, e sim ao vento. Eram palavras de um ritual. – Na noite em que os mortos andam pela terra, eu invoco as Quatro Faces da Deusa! Venham, eu imploro, quando a humanidade precisa de vocês!_

_As suas palavras ficaram no ar por um segundo, e parecia que nada iria acontecer. Então, as portas do Salão se abriram com um estrondo e uma ventania terrível entrou, apagando todas as velas. Quando estas se acenderam novamente sem que ninguém o tivesse feito, todos os olhos se voltaram para as quatro figuras em frente à mesa dos professores. Todas elas trajavam um manto de um azul da cor do céu em noites de tempestade. Um capuz cobria seus rostos. Levavam um pequeno punhal curvo na cintura e um pingente em forma de lua como único adorno. Elas falaram ao mesmo tempo, e suas vozes reverberaram no íntimo de cada pessoa no Salão como um eco dentro deles mesmos. Suas vozes eram baixas, mas eram poderosas como o mar em fúria. Todos no Salão prenderam a respiração._

_-Você chamou, e estamos aqui. Você pede ajuda, mas não nos oferece nada em troca? Exigimos condições. Ajudaremos você com todo o poder de Avalon, mas exigimos uma troca. Nossa sabedoria está perdida e não há filhas para as quais possamos passá-la. Nós exigimos uma de suas alunas e um de seus alunos para dar continuidade a Sabedoria de Avalon! Depois da Guerra eles serão nossos aprendizes. Concorda com isso, Alvo Dumbledore, você que é a reencarnação do Merlim da Bretanha?_

_-Não posso decidir por eles, mas não farei objeção alguma se aqueles que forem os seus escolhidos aceitarem seus destinos. Escolham aqueles que são dignos de tal tarefa!_

_-Muito bem. Nós escolheremos uma virgem de coração puro. Aquela que um dia foi Sianna, a Grande Rainha, venha! – Virgínia Weasley levantou-se e andou até elas. Mais tarde não se lembraria da nada desde que Dumbledore citou as palavras do Ritual. Ela ajoelhou-se em frente as mulheres, a cabeça baixa. – Há neste salão um homem que veio do passado. O Grande Rei, o Pendragon. Draco Malfoy! Você carrega os dragões, a marca do Grande Rei, em seu nome. Uma vez já os carregou em seus pulsos. Venha! – também ele se levantou e seguiu até as quatro mulheres, e parou na mesma posição que Virgínia, lado a lado. Uma das mulheres se adiantou, parando em frente a eles, e eles levantaram a cabeça. Lentamente ela baixou o capuz, e eles viram uma jovem alta e loura. Seus traços eram leves e ela parecia cheia de frescor, como a primavera._

_-Meu nome é Igraine, e eu sou a Virgem. Vocês juram servir e honrar esta forma da Deusa?_

_-Eu juro. – suas vozes já não eram as mesmas. A jovem, chamada Igraine, recuou, mas não voltou a cobrir o rosto. Avançou outra mulher. Seus cabelos eram ruivos, seu rosto era cheio e redondo. Só de olhar para ela já se sabia que ela tinha dezenas de filhos. Esta, por sua vez, era como o verão, a época da colheita._

_-Eu sou Morgause, e sou a Mãe. Vocês juram servir e honrar esta forma da Deusa? – novamente eles juraram. Morgause também recuou, e outra tomou-lhe o lugar. Esta, por sua vez, era velha. Era pequena e morena, de olhos castanhos. Parecia um velho recipiente que guardava a experiência e sabedoria de anos e anos. Ela era o outono: conhecia a beleza do verão e da primavera, mas estava sempre à espera do inverno._

_-Eu sou Viviane, e sou a Sábia. Vocês juram servir e honrar esta forma da Deusa? – depois de jurarem para esta mulher, chegou a vez da última e mais aterrorizante Senhora. Ela era também jovem, mas parecia tão cheia de dor e mágoa que poderia ter cem anos. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros como a noite, seus olhos eram de um azul profundo. Sua pele parecia translúcida de tão branca. Ela era o inverno. Era fria e bela, e sua tristeza apertava o coração de quem olhasse seu rosto._

_-Meu nome é Morgana, e eu sou a Morte. Eu levo a vingança e a justiça. Vocês juram servir e honrar esta forma da Deusa?_

_-Eu juro. – E então Sianna e o Pendragon deram as mãos, e as palavras saíram da boca dos dois como se estivessem esperando a vida inteira para serem ditas. – Nós juramos pela terra, pelo fogo, pelo ar, pela água e pelo nosso próprio sangue. Reforçamos o juramento feito anteriormente e o validamos para estas vidas e as que vierem depois. Eu juro._

_De repente, os dois saíram do transe e desabaram no chão. As quatro mulheres voltaram-se para Dumbledore._

_-Merlim, nós nos damos por satisfeitas. Quando chegar a hora, nossa força virá através de Sianna. - Suas vozes se ergueram e elas passaram a se dirigir a todos no Salão. – Nós profetizamos! Em breve haverá uma batalha como as de antigamente. De um lado haverá o Mal e a Sombra, e do outro estarão vocês, que são a Luz. A chave da batalha está nas mãos de Sianna. Na hora da batalha o Pendragon habitará dois corpos, e um deles terá que morrer. É dada a profecia! – as quatro mulheres ergueram os braços e novamente o vento varreu o Salão. Entrou e rodopiou em volta delas, agitando seus mantos, que as envolveram. Quando o vento se foi elas não estavam mais ali._

_Com ar cansado, Dumbledore ergueu-se, ordenou que alguém levasse os meninos para a enfermaria e deu por encerrado o banquete. Ainda sem reação, os alunos retornaram para suas casas._


	2. Descobertas e decisões

Cap.1- Descobertas e decisões

Virgínia abriu os olhos de repente. Olhou para o lado e viu que o sol estava logo acima das montanhas. Eram nove horas. Como podia saber com tanta precisão? Não tinha a menor idéia. Olhou em volta e viu que estava na Enfermaria. Na cama ao lado, Draco Malfoy a encarava.

-Você também, não é? - ele percebeu que ela não entendera a pergunta. – Você também sabe coisas que não sabia ontem quando acordou. Teve sonhos estranhos. E não se lembra como veio parar aqui. – ela assentiu, hesitante. – Alguém vai _ter_ que nos explicar isto.

-Você está bem? Quero dizer, eu sou uma Weasley e você devia...

-Te odiar? Não sei... sinto que não tem importância alguma agora. Mas se você se incomoda... – havia um toque de malícia e falsa displicência em sua voz.

-Não, não, de jeito nenhum. – ela apressou- se a responder.

A porta abriu-se e Dumbledore entrou.

-Acho que lhes devo explicações... – ele foi interrompido por Draco.

-É claro que deve! O que aconteceu conosco? Por que não posso lembrar como vim parar aqui?

-Calma, jovem Malfoy, calma. Tudo será explicado. – e contou–lhes tudo. A cara dos dois era cada vez mais surpresa. Por outro lado, os sonhos e tudo o mais passaram a fazer sentido. – Se não me engano vocês sonharam coisas estranhas não? Bem, vocês acabaram de ver um resumo de suas vidas passadas. Eu também vi os meus. Por sinal, vocês estiveram dormindo há... três dias.

-É tudo verdade? – Malfoy perguntou. Dumbledore assentiu.

-Então... então ele e eu já... fomos casados e tudo o mais? E ele... ah, Deusa, não. – e, de repente, reparou que havia dito "Deusa". A palavra havia escapado-lhe dos lábios como se fosse natural. Com cara de assombro, ela se calou.

-Acho que vocês já entenderam. Sendo assim, vamos passar a informações práticas. Vocês continuarão a ter aulas normais, mas à noite vocês irão à minha sala para ter aulas especiais. É meu dever relembrá-los de seus antigos conhecimentos. A senha é Sorvete de Limão. Vocês podem ir agora, se correrem conseguem chegar a tempo para a aula das nove e meia. Nos vemos esta noite, até lá. – Dumbledore saiu, e Draco foi junto com ele. O estalo da porta tirou Gina do transe em que se encontrava, e ela saiu também.

Draco entrou mais confiante do que jamais estivera na sala de Poções. Sua fama aumentou de modo impressionante. Afinal, ele era um Rei! Um sorriso orgulhoso se espalhou pelo seu rosto com este pensamento. Snape passou uma poção complicada. Era um preparado de ervas para curar doenças respiratórias. Estranhamente, ele não precisou ler mais que duas linhas no quadro para preparar a poção. Os ingredientes e medidas vieram-lhe à mente como se ele já tivesse feito aquilo dezenas de vezes. No fim da aula, Snape confirmou o que ele já sabia: a poção estava perfeita. Realmente... conhecer suas outras vidas tinha vantagens bastante práticas.

O mesmo se repetiu em Herbologia. Ele conhecia todas as plantas e os cuidados para com elas. Sua mente estava relaxada, e ele começou a divagar. Lembrava-se dos sonhos. Neles, ele fora um aprendiz de druida (seja lá o que for isso), um soldado romano, um capitão de navio, um Imperador e por fim o Grande Rei, o Pendragon. Em todos esses sonhos, ela estava lá. Ela sempre estava lá. Sianna. Ela também teve vários nomes, mas o primeiro e o eterno era Sianna. Agora ela era Virgínia Weasley. Uma Weasley! Pela Deusa! Como poderia? Bem no fundo ele sabia. Laços do espírito são mais fortes que os do sangue...

Virgínia chegou arfando à aula de Adivinhação. Sentou-se em uma poltrona afastada enquanto Sibila Trelawney fazia seu discurso. Eles iriam começar a fazer Profecias da Água. Era a mesma técnica das bolas de cristal. Ela distribuiu as bacias de prata e os jarros com água. Virgínia despejou a água em sua bacia lentamente. Era como se ela já tivesse feito isso antes... Seguindo as instruções do livro, ingeriu um cogumelo de efeitos alucinógenos. Era tão estranho... ela podia ver-se em outro lugar, fazendo estas mesmas coisas. Era um belo lugar, havia um lago de águas límpidas e floresta em volta. Ela vestia uma túnica azul... igual... aonde tinha visto aquela túnica antes?

Com uma sensação de _dejà vu_ ela curvou-se sobre a bacia para ver melhor. No começo, viu apenas seu reflexo. Então, seus olhos perderam o foco e ela começou a gritar. Ela via dois exércitos que marchavam em um campo verde. Feitiços eram lançados por ambos os lados da batalha. Corpos caíam e eram engolidos pelas tropas que vinham atrás. Quando tudo aquilo se tornou demais para ela, ela fechou os olhos e, reunindo todas as suas forças, jogou-se para trás. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos. Todos na sala a encaravam com ar de surpresa.

- Me desculpem, eu... eu acho que... – sem prensar, saiu correndo dali. Desceu, correndo e chorando, a Torre de Astronomia, e enfiou-se na primeira sala vazia que viu pela frente. Ali, chorou e chorou e chorou, pois havia visto uma guerra. Chorou pelos mortos, chorou por si mesma e chorou por não saber quem venceria. Mas quando o sinal soou levantou-se, cambaleante, limpou as lágrimas e misturou-se com a multidão que saía das salas em direção à sua próxima aula. Ergueu a cabeça e foi forte porque, novamente, era necessário. Ergueu-se e foi estudar porque, se haveria uma guerra, ela estava dentro.


	3. Dança de morte

Cap.2 – Dança de morte

Assim que terminou de jantar, Draco levantou-se da mesa e saiu. Seguiu para a sala de Dumbledore, parando apenas em um banheiro para fazer um feitiço de limpeza nos dentes. Quando chegou, nem a Weasley nem Dumbledore estavam lá. Em seu poleiro, Fawkes o observava. "A fênix... a fênix é um símbolo do amor eterno. Quando está quase morrendo, as partes feminina e masculina se unem novamente em um, e ela renasce. Se... se for realmente verdade, essa história toda sobre Avalon e vidas passadas... então... então eu e Virgínia também somos assim. Quando a humanidade precisa, nós novamente vimos ao mundo e, unindo nossos poderes, salvamos a todos e a nós mesmos.". Uma parte de Draco que era um Malfoy, e não o Pendragon, resistia bravamente àqueles pensamentos. Uma luta interna se travava dentro do garoto, mas ele sabia quem, no fim, venceria.

Fawkes piou alto, para alguém às suas costas. Virando-se, Draco viu que Virgínia havia chegado. Draco tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas estava transtornado. De repente, a menina lhe parecera tão linda, tão ingênua e pura que, pela primeira vez, estava sem fala. Os lábios dela, vermelhos e cheios, o chamavam e atingiam em cheio sua libido. Os cabelos de fogo caíam em ondas sobre as costas e lhe davam aparência de menina. Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficara apenas olhando-a, quando o diretor entrou na sala.

- Ah, que bom que vocês já estão aqui. Sentem-se, sentem-se... – Draco não sabia se estava aliviado ou furioso. Dumbledore o interrompera e o impedira de continuar contemplando a beleza da garota, mas sabia que em alguma hora seria quebrado o encanto.

- Bem, nós vamos começar. Eu vou ensinar-lhes sobre as tradições e rituais de Avalon, a tocar harpa (você sabia, Draco, que já foi um bardo?), sobre ervas mágicas que, de tão poderosas, não são estudadas em Herbologia... enfim. Ah, sim. Haverá aulas práticas. Vocês deverão aprender a atirar com o arco. – o velho diretor continuava falando, aparentemente alheio ao clima que pesava entre os dois alunos.

- Professor, quanto ao arco não haverá problemas. Eu sei atirar com o arco desde pequena...

- Gina, creio que ainda assim você deverá ter aulas. Sua pontaria, se não me engano, ainda não é perfeita, e você precisa de um pouco mais de força. Quanto a você, Draco, seu domínio da harpa é bom, mas não total. Além disso, você conhece poucas músicas. Seu pai parece ter um repertório curto...

Virgínia corou e abaixou a cabeça. Draco permaneceu indiferente, mas com uma leve tensão em um músculo da têmpora, o que não passou despercebido a Virgínia.

Era estranho como ela, de repente, sabia identificar pequenos sinais que deixavam transparecer os sentimentos do garoto. Era mais uma das coisas que aprendera em seus sonhos, mas que não poderia ser lembrada por ninguém... Ela decidiu dedicar um pouco de sua atenção para reaprender a conhecer o garoto, como parte de seu aprendizado como futura sacerdotisa. Ela acreditava que, se aprendesse a descobrir os sentimentos de Draco Malfoy por sua postura, poderia descobrir os de qualquer um. Fez uma nota mental: "músculo na têmpora - raiva". Depois, deixou que sua atenção se voltasse para o diretor.

- As aulas serão a este horário na orla da Floresta Proibida. Creio que lá vocês se sentirão mais à vontade e terão mais contato com a natureza. Comigo lá, creio que não haverá problemas. É uma área ampla e, portanto, boa para a prática do arco, a música não acordará ninguém no castelo e vocês poderão aprender a encontrar as plantas sobre as quais lhes falei. – o velho deu um sorriso bondoso – Vocês não acham uma boa idéia irem para as suas camas? Parece que o tempo andou mais depressa do que o comum.

Com espanto, Virgínia olhou para o relógio. Faltavam dez minutos para o final do horário em que era permitido andar pelos corredores. Se se atrasasse, teria problemas. Desajeitadamente, ela levantou-se e saiu da sala. Chegou ao seu dormitório sem maiores acidentes, a não ser um esbarrão em um casal de setimanistas que se agarrava atrás de ma estátua. Jogou-se na cama e dormiu.

Naquela noite, Virgínia sonhou com guerra. Ela, com os cabelos soltos, um vestido branco e descalça, empunhando uma espada, rodopiava no meio dos exércitos inimigos. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam enquanto ela girava em uma dança de morte. A espada subia e descia, ela pulava, suavemente, e desviava-se dos ataques em uma dança rápida e incansável. A cada movimento seu, os Comensais à sua volta caíam, um a um. Não havia sangue nela: o único sangue era o dos seus cabelos que voavam pelo ar como labaredas de fogo. Os inimigos esvaeciam e depois voltavam a aparecer, mas não importava: só importava a dança, eterna, que ela dançava.

Sua espada subia, descia e rodava. Para cima, para baixo. Aparava golpes inimigos e voltava a atacar. Para cima, para baixo. Agora ela via seu próprio exército avançar, com ela comandando. Ela não podia parar, por isso dançava. Ela era uma, era duas, era cem: era todos e cada um dos seus soldados. Então, ela era somente dois. De repente, ela sentiu uma flecha perpassar seu coração. Uma flecha dourada que atravessou a carne e acertou em cheio seu peito. Ela caiu de joelhos, e por fim tombou. A última imagem que ela viu foi um comensal, coberto por ma capa preta com capuz, que lhe escondia o rosto, baixar um arco dourado. Na manhã seguinte, ela acordaria suada e trêmula em sua cama.


	4. Profecia revelada

N/A: Recebi reviiiiews!!!! Brigadaaaa!!!!! Adorei.... gnt a descrição q eu fiz da Morgana é completamente diferente da do livro, mas esse é o jeito q eu a imagino, então coloquei assim. Espero q tenham gostado...

Cap 3 – Profecia revelada

Virgínia tomou um longo banho para tirar o suor do corpo e relaxar a alma. Aquela noite, ao invés de fazê-la descansar, deixara seu corpo dolorido e a mente anuviada. Tonta e cambaleante, desceu até a Enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey, ao ver seu estado, mandou-a imediatamente deitar-se. Deu-lhe uma Poção do Sono, o que fez com que Virgínia dormisse um sono sem sonhos por, no mínimo, doze horas. Em um breve intervalo, no qual foi despertada para alimentar-se, escreveu rapidamente um bilhete a Dumbledore, explicando-lhe seu sonho e o motivo de faltar às aulas desta noite. Depois disso, apagou até o dia seguinte.

Despertou na madrugada do dia seguinte ao qual descera até a Enfermaria. Virgínia correu os olhos pelas camas vazias ao seu lado. Espantou-se ao ver ninguém menos do que Harry Potter dormindo em uma poltrona ao lado de sua cama. Os óculos estavam tortos no rosto, e ele parecia bastante desconfortável naquela posição. Obviamente estava a observá-la quando caiu no sono. A garota levantou da cama e pegou um cobertor em um dos armários. Com ele, cobriu Harry. "Ele foi gentil de ter vindo aqui. Mas... por que ele veio? Ele nunca demonstrou toda essa preocupação comigo antes, nem mesmo depois de Tom ter me levado à Câmara Secreta. Como sou tonta! Não sei por que ele está aqui, mas ele ainda deve gostar da Chang. Não devo ficar me enganando. Falsas esperanças podem atrapalhar minhas decisões... e elas envolvem Draco também. Draco... gostaria que ele estivesse aqui". Voltou para a cama, pensando que já poderia voltar às aulas na manhã seguinte. Aquela decisão teria que esperar... Teria que esperar o máximo possível.

Draco seguiu até a sala do diretor. Disse a senha às gárgulas que guardavam a entrada e subiu as escadas. "Não sei porque o diretor coloca estas senhas ridículas para entrar em sua sala.". O diretor, desta vez, já o esperava. Sentado em uma cadeira em frente a ele, Harry Potter parecia preocupado.

- Sr. Malfoy, sua colega teve alguns problemas de saúde e não poderá comparecer ao treinamento hoje. Por isso...

- O que houve com Virgínia? – a pergunta fora feita sem pensar, mesmo com Potter na sala. Pelo visto, a preocupação com a ruivinha era maior do que o orgulho Malfoy.

- Creio, Sr. Malfoy, que o esforço de fazer uma premonição, somado ao fardo de uma decisão difícil que ela terá que tomar em breve e que lhe foi apresentada nesta noite exauriram suas forças. Não se preocupe, ela logo estará bem. Como eu dizia antes que o sr. me interrompesse, aproveitarei a ausência da srta. Weasley para ensinar-lhe certas coisas que não devem ser ditas na presença dela. As Quatro Faces da Deusa, na noite de Samhaim, fizeram uma profecia. Esta noite, Virgínia finalmente compreendeu-a. A profecia é a seguinte: "_Em breve haverá uma batalha como as de antigamente. De um lado haverá o Mal e a Sombra, e do outro estarão vocês, que são a Luz. A chave da batalha está nas mãos de Sianna. Na hora da batalha o Pendragon habitará dois corpos, e um deles terá que morrer". _Senhor Malfoy, Senhor Potter... Durante a batalha, o Pendragon estará em seus corpos. A chave da batalha estará nas mãos de Virgínia. Ela vai incorporar a Deusa e vocês o Deus, em comunhão. Ela estará guiando vocês neste dia, guiando suas mãos na batalha. Para que vençamos, um de vocês terá que morrer. É parte do sacrifício exigido pela Deusa. A escolha será feita por Virgínia.

- Professor Dumbledore... Gina vai escolher um de nós para morrer? – Potter parecia atordoado. "Seria cômico, se eu também não estivesse assim.".

- Essa escolha não será exatamente feita por ela. Como já foi dito, a Deusa habitará seu corpo durante a batalha. A Deusa escolherá por ela. Continuando, é necessária uma preparação física para encarnar o Pendragon. Existe um ritual que lhes tornará aptos a receber o Pendragon. As mulheres o desconhecem desde a aurora dos tempos, e é sua obrigação fazer com que continue sendo assim. Existe uma colina santa sobre a qual foi construído um monumento à Deusa...

- Stonehenge? – Draco perguntou. Havia suspeitas de que as enormes construções de pedra foram erguidas pelos celtas. Haveria lugar melhor para um ritual?

- Um ótimo palpite, Draco. Sim... Stonehenge. Vocês deverão, com a ajuda de alucinógenos, separar-se de seus corpos por algum tempo. Há um caminho nesta colina que leva até o centro da terra. Lá embaixo vocês irão descobrir se seus corações são suficientemente puros para a tarefa. Ninguém poderá ajudar vocês, a não ser que ajudem um ao outro. Se vocês fracassarem, jamais poderão voltar. Harry... Draco... não peço que façam este teste agora, mas é um risco enorme que os levará a um perigo maior. Se aceitarem, vocês podem morrer no teste e mesmo que passem um de vocês certamente vai morrer na batalha. Vocês aceitam tal tarefa?

- Eu jurei para a Deusa. Eu vou. – Surpreso consigo mesmo, Draco aceitou sem pestanejar um risco que jamais aceitaria uma semana antes. Ele não era mais um Malfoy. Decididamente não. Ele confiara sua vida a uma Weasley... Uma Weasley não. Virgínia. Sianna.

Harry estava em um dilema. Não queria que sua vida estivesse nas mãos de outra pessoa. Não se importava de arriscar seu pescoço pelos outros, mas sua sobrevivência sempre dependera dele. Agora, teria de confiar em Gina ou viver eternamente a vergonha de não aceitar algo que Draco Malfoy aceitara quase sem pensar a respeito. Gina... ele pensou na menina quieta e tímida que ela era, e na linda garota na qual se transformara. Linda, doce, meiga e ingênua. Sim... Naquelas mãos delicadas repousaria sua vida agora.

- Eu aceito. Confio em mim para o ritual e, mais importante, confio na Gina.

- Estou orgulhoso de vocês, meus filhos. Nunca duvidei de que aceitariam. Vocês podem ir por hoje. Amanhã seu treinamento começa. Harry, eu tenho certeza de que Draco não vai se incomodar em lhe explicar sobre suas aulas e ajudá-lo, caso seja necessário.

"E eu tenho certeza de que me incomodo", Draco pensou com amargura. – Claro. Boa noite, diretor. Até mais, Potter. – Draco virou-se e saiu. Ao invés de descer até as masmorras, seus pés o levaram até a Enfermaria. Entrou sem fazer ruído e viu Virgínia deitada em um leito, no canto esquerdo da sala. A Enfermaria estava escura como breu, mas ele tinha facilidade para enxergar à noite. Seguiu sem esbarrar em nada até a cama da garota, aonde os cabelos rubros espalhavam se pelo travesseiro. Contemplou o rosto da garota. Ela parecia um anjo. Curvou-se sobre ela e, quando seus lábios estavam prestes a se tocarem, ele ouviu a porta da enfermaria abrir. Rapidamente, enfiou-se nas sombras atrás da cama. Harry Potter apareceu. Sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado de Virgínia, e ficou olhando-a. Draco sentiu raiva. Eram ciúmes da ruiva. Sabiamente, controlou-se para não enxotar Potter dali. Sabia que teria que responder a perguntas para as quais não tinha resposta. Esperou pacientemente que o babaca do Potter dormisse e, com os músculos enrijecidos pela longa espera em posição desconfortável, saiu das sombras. Deu um beijo rápido na testa de Virgínia e saiu.

N/A: Eee!!! Acabei mais um cap... a Ginny tá fragilzinha, não? Não sai da enfermaria...

Vocês acham que meu Draco devia ser mais malvado? Eu sei lá, estou achando ele meio bonzinho demais huhuhu. Opiniões!!!

Agora Harry entrou na fita... quem será que morre? Leiam e saberão!!!!!! Aah, tava esquecendo. Princesa Chi, você deixou uma review na minha outra fic, "O Leão e a Serpente", se oferecendo para terminá-la... bem, pode escrever! Depois, é só mandar para mim o cap. q eu posto com o seu nome.......

Todas as outras, obrigada pelas reviews!!!!! Que bom que dá pra entender sem ter lido o livro, mas acho que é mais interessante tendo lido antes. É grosso, mas vale a pena ler as Brumas. Bjos para tds!!!


	5. Será amizade?

N/A: eee!!! Eu estou recebendo reviews!!! Que alegriaaa! Boas meninas, boas meninas. (alguém já reparou q quase não tem homem no ramo d fic?)

Cap. 4 – Será amizade?

Virgínia despertou cedo na manhã seguinte. Já decidira que estava pronta para voltar às aulas. Harry ainda dormia e, mesmo com pena, ela resolveu despertá-lo para que ele não se atrasasse para as aulas. Agora não usava mais relógio de pulso, via as horas pelo sol com precisão incrível, e pelo que percebia, ela realmente deveria fazê-lo acordar. Deslizou as pernas para fora da cama e apoiou os pés firmemente no chão. Demorou-se sentindo a sensação dos pés descalços no chão frio antes de calçar os chinelos e vestir um _penhoir_. Andou até a poltrona de Harry e agachou-se ao seu lado. "Ele fica ainda mais bonito quando dorme.". Chamou o nome dele baixinho algumas vezes. Vendo que ele não acordava, tocou-lhe o rosto.

- Deveria acordar mais vezes assim, sabe. – Harry disse, sem abrir os olhos e com um sorriso maroto no rosto, ainda com cara de sono. Virgínia fez cara de brava, mas um sorriso aflorou em seu rosto. – Bom dia, Gina. Você está bem?

- Provavelmente estou bem melhor do que devem estar as suas costas. O que deu em você para dormir aqui? – Harry deu uma risada gostosa.

- Você parece a Molly falando assim. Ah, vamos, eu estou bem. – ele levantou-se e se espreguiçou. – Que horas são?

Antes de responder, Virgínia lançou um olhar à janela. Harry percebeu e ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Harry fez cara de interrogação, e ela explicou-lhe:

- São sete e meia. É parte das coisas que eu aprendi, ou lembrei que sabia...

- Tem a ver com as coisas que vêm acontecendo? – ela assentiu, ainda tímida. – Não precisa se explicar. Tudo bem. – ele segurou-lhe o queixo e levantou seu rosto – Você não precisa ter vergonha. – ela lhe deu um sorriso sincero.

- Obrigada, Harry. Agora vamos? Se demorarmos mais vamos nos atrasar.

- Claro. E, ah... – agora era Harry quem estava embaraçado – obrigado por ter me coberto. – ele coçou a cabeça, desconcertado.

- Não foi nada. Vamos? – ela indicou a porta com a cabeça, e estendeu-lhe a mão. Harry pegou-a e eles foram juntos para a torre da Grifinória.

Na hora de se separarem, Harry segurou-lhe o braço.

- Nos vemos mais tarde? – ele lhe lançou um sorriso esperançoso.

- Claro. – ela despediu-se com um sorriso.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Virgínia sorriu consigo mesma ao pensar em Harry. "Ganhei mais um irmão mais velho.".

Harry suspirou. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir para aula do Snape. Depois de ter recebido um "Bom" em Poções nos NOM's, Snape havia resolvido pegar MESMO no seu pé.

- O que foi, Harry? Desanimado? Não deixa Snape te deixar pra baixo, cara. – Rony tentou dar-lhe força.

-Ele está bravo porque você foi bem nos NOM's. Ele está assim desde o começo do ano... Você agüenta mais essa. Vamos! A coisa só piora se chegarmos atrasados. – Hermione emendou.

- Vocês estão certos. Vamos, então! – ele apanhou seu material e saiu, seguido de Rony e Hermione. Os dois ainda tentavam fazer com que ele se animasse falando alegremente ao seu lado. Harry fingia ouvir, mas não prestava atenção alguma.

-... é, preciso comprar algo para ela...

- E você, Harry, vai dar o quê para a Gina? – para Harry, a pergunta teve o efeito de um tapa. De repente ele voltou ao mundo real.

- Quando é o aniversário dela?

- Você não se lembra? Ela faz este domingo, uma semana depois do Dia das Bruxas. Eu vou aproveitar a visita a Hogsmeade neste sábado para comprar alguma coisa pra ela. Mione já comprou, não é, Mione?

- Sim... comprei um livro de Aritmancia que ela vai adorar... – os garotos arregalaram os olhos, e Hermione deu uma gargalhada – Mentira! Vou dar um par de pantufas para ela!

Um pouco atrás deles, Draco Malfoy ouviu a conversa com um sorriso de esgar no rosto. Finalmente aqueles três prestaram para alguma coisa. Ele também daria um presente a Virgínia... um presente bastante especial.

Muitas pessoas, inclusive professores, perguntaram pela saúde de Virgínia, e até mesmo paparicaram-na um pouco. Uma garotinha do primeiro ano chegou a oferecer-lhe alguns sapos de chocolate. Ela gostava desta atenção: em uma casa com seis irmãos, você não consegue muita. Mas, por outro lado, ela sentia-se cada vez mais responsável por aquelas pessoas. Elas confiavam nela para que derrotasse Tom, assim como uma vez confiaram em Harry. Agora essa responsabilidade dividira-se entre ela, Harry e Draco. Mas ela percebeu que ninguém paparicava Draco. Não era surpresa alguma: Malfoys sempre foram temidos e respeitados, algumas vezes até odiados, mas nunca amados. Ela esperava que eles pudessem conhecer o outro lado de Draco, um lado que ela mesma conhecia aos poucos por observá-lo. Pensou com divertimento na reação de Draco caso recebesse esse paparico. "Não, mimos desse tipo realmente não combinam com um Malfoy. Mas combinam com um Pendragon.".

Na hora do almoço, encontrou Harry falando com Angelina sobre Quadribol. Ela aproximou-se para ouvir a conversa, pois qualquer coisa que envolvesse o time da Grifinória era de seu interesse. Ela era reserva de apanhadora, afinal. Quando Harry a viu, deu um largo sorriso.

- Gina, venha cá! Eu e Angelina estávamos falando em trocar as vassouras do time. A Firebolt é muito boa, mas ela prefere as Nimbus, por causa do preço. O que você acha?

- Ora, Harry, minha opinião conta pouco, sou apenas uma reserva, mas... o que vocês acham da Cleansweep? A nova é muito boa, e tem preço acessível. – Angelina assentiu, pensativa.

- É... é mesmo uma idéia boa. Eu vou falar com McGonagall a respeito. Vou ver se a encontro na sala dela. Até mais, gente! – Harry olhou para Gina e bateu palmas, gozador. Ela retribuiu com uma reverência e um sorriso convencido. Rindo, sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa.

- Gina, eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar...

A garota enfiou uma garfada na boca, engoliu e disse:

- Fala, Harry.

- Bem, eu vou treinar com você e o Malfoy algumas vezes. Eu preciso, porque vou encarnar o Pendragon e coisa e tal.

- Jura? Que ótimo! – Virgínia estava genuinamente feliz. De repente, começou a nutrir um carinho muito grande por Harry. Ainda mais que Rony, ele estava se tornando seu irmão. O sinal soou, e ela levantou-se. – Tenho que ir... até mais, Harry.

- Até.

N/A: cap mais comprido um pouco... não tem muita ação nesse cap, mas eu precisava de um início de envolvimento H/G. Draquinho quase não apareceu... Não faz mal. Logo, logo ele começa a aparecer mais... huhuhu e com surpresinhas.

Nacilme: Claro q pode me chamar assim!!! Bom, quanto às profecias, eu não posso te dizer nada ainda, porque faz parte do futuro da fic. Tudo será, mais tarde, explicado!

MISAI: Bem, a Sianna que eu estou falando não tem nada a ver com as amazonas, amazoras ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela é a filha da Rainha do Reino Encantado, e segunda Senhora de Avalon. Sinto dizer isso, mas um dos dois vai morrer sim, só não digo qual!

Ellen-Potter: Continua tentando ler as Brumas pq vale mto a pena... Eu li o Código faz pouco tempo, e adorei. Tem mesmo muita coisa legal sobre a deusa, mas algumas pequenas diferenças. Nas Brumas, o cálice é um dos instrumentos sagrados da Deusa, que são o cálice, a lança, o prato e mais um outro. Além disso a Deusa tem três faces (a Virgem, a Mãe, a Sábia) e uma quarta face que é a Morte. A deusa retratada no Código é a mesma pessoa em fases diferentes: nascimento, menstruação, gravidez, menopausa e morte. Nossa empolguei huhauhauahu. Bjinhus!

Alexiel: concordo plenamente! Eu não leio livro nenhum com menos d 100 paginas, e prefiro os tijolos.... obrigada pelo elogio! Eu faço o melhor que posso com relação à ortografia e não tenho beta. Quanto ao nome da Gina, Ginevra ninguém merece!

Pekena Malfoy: hahahaha concordo plenamente!!! Vc por acaso gosta d (blargh) Supla? Style, foda... hauhauhaua

Princesa Chi: pode ser que você tenha razão, mas ainda assim qru fazer ele fika um pouco mais mau. Estou esperando o prox cap, hein? Como eu n pretendo escrever msmo, não tem problema demorar. Obrigada pelas reviews!

EliThiN: Q bom q vc gostou... continua colocando reviews, ta?

Ufaaa.... bom gnt, ateh o prox. cap!


	6. Discurso apaixonado

N/A: Calma, calma! Eu ainda estou viva, apenas viajei hehehe

Cap. 5- Discurso apaixonado

Durante a aula de História da Magia, Draco olhava os jardins pela janela. Ele não estava preocupado coma matéria: tinha uma pena- de- repetição- rápida para aquela matéria. Ele viu a turma grifinória do sexto ano sair do castelo, mas não havia ninguém com os chamativos cabelos flamejantes pelos quais ele tanto ansiava. Alguns segundos depois ela apareceu. Se ele não estivesse procurando talvez nem tivesse notado a presença dela ali. Ela parecia parte da paisagem parada ali. O vermelho do cabelo dela estava nas folhas, e também o chocolate dos seus olhos. Ele viu-a parar um instante, olhando para o lago, e então ir andando na mesma direção de seus colegas. Draco foi despertado de seu estado de torpor pelo sinal.

Depois do jantar, Draco seguiu até a sala do diretor. Ao contrário do que esperava, a sala estava vazia. Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda era cedo. "Saber que estaria aqui com Potter acabou com o meu apetite. Nem sequer tentei jantar.". Ele viu uma harpa encostada no canto. Era a harpa de Dumbledore. Ele dizia que o nome dela era Minha Dama, e que já pertencera a ele em vidas passadas. A grande harpa o encarava, em um chamado silencioso. Ele andou até ela, sentou-se na cadeira atrás dela e começou a tocar.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Virgínia andava em direção às estufas. Os jardins estavam lindos naquela estação. O outono... ela amava o outono. As folhas adquiriam tons de vermelho, amarelo e marrom. O chão permanecia sempre coberto de folhas e havia aquele friozinho gostoso que anunciava a proximidade do inverno. Ela olhou em volta. Algumas folhas boiavam nas águas escuras do lago, e a Lula Gigante brincava com elas. Ela se lembrava de quando caíra no lago, anos antes. Ela tentara se matar por causa de Tom, mas ele não quis isso. Ele se apossara dela e a fizera nadar até a margem. Rony sequer percebera, tão ocupado que estava. Ela suspirou. Ele sempre estava ocupado.

As aulas da tarde correram normalmente. Alguns pontos perdidos com Snape no dia anterior foram recuperados com McGonagall, e ganhou mais cinco pontos com a professora Sprout. Ela aguardava a noite como quem espera por seu aniversário: algum dia vai chegar, por que a pressa?

No Salão Principal um silêncio opressivo reinava. Desde o começo do ano não havia mais os burburinhos que costumavam estar no salão. O café-da-manhã era a pior hora do dia. Todos corriam, afoitos, para a última página do Profeta Diário. Era ali que se encontrava a nova sessão do jornal, o obituário. Todas as manhãs, em meio aos suspiros de alívio, ouvia-se soluços desesperados de alguns, enquanto os amigos retiravam o infeliz do Salão. Quando havia batalhas os professores, todos, saíam e voltavam no dia seguinte. Muitos voltavam feridos. Nas noites de espera os alunos se recolhiam em seus Salões Comunais, aonde encontravam consolo nos braços daqueles que sofriam da mesma angústia. Na manhã seguinte não havia quem abrisse a boca antes da chegada do Correio. Ninguém ousava falar enquanto não houvesse confirmação da saúde de toda a família, fosse por carta ou no Profeta.

Foi nesse clima que ela jantou, garfada por garfada, sentindo o sabor da comida. Estranhou Harry não descer para jantar, mas mais preocupada estava era com um certo sonserino que não apareceu também. Depois de terminar seu prato, levantou-se e foi até a sala de Dumbledore. Bem antes de chegar à porta da sala, ouviu uma música linda. Era um lamento, um desabafo. E era linda. Falava de amor, de guerra. Falava da sua dor.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Draco tocava uma canção de sua própria autoria, que fizera anos antes, na época da morte de sua mãe. Começou a cantar. Cantava medo e solidão, desilusões e dores. Cantava seu eterno inverno. Sua voz ecoava pelas paredes da sala.

E no refrão, uma voz doce uniu-se à sua. Ela cantava como se... como se soubesse de tudo aquilo que ele sentia. Como se entendesse o que se passava dentro dele. Pela primeira vez de muitas outras, as vozes de Draco e Virgínia se ergueram em perfeita harmonia. A canção atingiu seu ápice e então começou a decair, chegando ao final. Draco levantou-se, tomou as duas mãos de Virgínia e disse:

- Isso tem de ser um segredo. – aqueles grandes olhos chocolate o encaravam. Ela assentiu, e ele sentiu, estranhamente, que ela não iria contar ao Potter. Não iria contar a ninguém. Ele viu os lábios dela, convidativamente entreabertos e próximos. Ele sentiu um desejo forte assolar seu corpo. Cada fibra de seu ser implorava pelos lábios dela. Mas séculos de herança genética Malfoy não podem ser ignorados facilmente, e ele virou-se de costas para ela.

Um segundo depois isso se provou uma sorte porque Harry Potter entrava na sala.

- Eu cheguei atrasado?

- Duas coisas Potter. Um: acho que seus pais te deixaram ao menos dinheiro para comprar um relógio, porque o único defeito que os Potter não tem é a pobreza. – um sorriso de escárnio estava em seu rosto. Nem em um milhão de anos Gina acreditaria que era ele quem cantava a menos de um minuto atrás. - Dois: você é cego ou burro? Não viu que Dumbledore não está aqui?

- Queira você ou não Malfoy, nós vamos trabalhar juntos daqui pra frente. Eu vou fazer o possível para tornar essa convivência _suportável._O mundo mágico depende da sua colaboração, porque se você continuar assim um de nós não sobreviverá para contar a história. Certo?

- Harry você está certo, mas não precisa falar assim. Quanto a você, Malfoy, não posso repreendê-lo, mas... Harry está certo. Vamos fazer isso funcionar, sim? Não por nós. Por todos.

- Você falou bem, Virgínia. – Dumbledore entrou na sala – Vocês devem aprender a conviver. Vocês podem precisar um do outro mais pra frente.

- Desculpe professor, mas não vejo porque eu deva me relacionar com alguém que logo mais pode ser um cadáver.

- Sr. Malfoy, o que seria do mundo se todos tivessem essa mentalidade? Em época de guerra, qualquer um pode ser achado morto. – Dumbledore parecia levemente irritado, o que bastou para que Draco se calasse. – Vamos, então, para a Floresta?

O treino correu de modo tenso. Virgínia dividia-se entre observar os movimentos corporais de Draco procurando sinais de cansaço, irritação ou qualquer outra coisa visível e ajudar Harry nas tarefas que para eles eram quase simples graças às suas lembranças. Eles treinaram duelo com espadas naquela noite. Virgínia esforçou-se mais do que o normal naquela aula: ela sabia que, no futuro, seria útil.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

No jantar do dia seguinte, o clima continuava pesado. Tímido, Neville Longbotton levantou-se, andou até a mesa dos professores e cochichou alguma coisa com o diretor. Este levantou-se e disse:

- Seu colega Neville gostaria de dizer-lhes algumas palavras. – com um movimento da varinha ele conjurou um banco, no qual Neville subiu. Ele começou a falar, com voz fraca

- _Sonorus._Colegas.... eu tenho algo a dizer a vocês. Sem distinção de casas. Não me importa se vocês são grifinórios como eu, corvinais, lufa-lufas ou mesmo sonserinos. Eu me dirijo a todos. – aos poucos sua voz ganhava força, na medida em que a coragem grifinória despertava. – Muitos de vocês sabem que fui criado por minha avó. Mas não sabem por que. Há dezessete anos meus pais foram torturados por Comensais. Eles eram aurores, e os Comensais tentaram tirar-lhes informações. Eles foram torturados até a loucura, mas não lhes disseram nada. Eu tenho orgulho deles por isso. Eu os visito na ala psiquiátrica de St. Mungus. Minha mãe não sabe quem eu sou. Eu tenho de ir lá e olhá-los nos olhos sabendo que eles não sabem que sou seu filho. Que eles não sabem quem são. Isso me dá forças. Mais do que qualquer um aqui, eu me esforço. Mais do que qualquer outro aqui, eu estudo. Não por vingança, mas para que mais ninguém tenha que olhar nos olhos vidrados de sua própria mãe. Eu quero viver em um mundo aonde crianças crescem felizes com suas famílias. Eu vou lutar por esse mundo. – as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, e dos olhos de todos no salão. Afinal, sonserinos também choram. Afinal, sonserinos também perdem pais. – Tem que ser assim. Não por vingança, não por rancor. Por um mundo melhor.

N/A: UIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓIN!UIÓÓÓÓÓÓIN! (sirene tipo alarme) MOMENTO FLUFY DA AUTORA, CUIDADO!!!! Hahahahahaha

Vixi esse cap saiu enormeeee.... gente, calma. A fic é DG, não precisam me matar. Esse cap. foi difícil d sair......... bom, vamos as reviews!!!

Princesa Chi: hm ainda não chegou o dia q o Draco faz surpresinha..... e, como já disse, a fic continua D/G, ok? Bjs!

Youko Julia Yagami: Oi! Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic... olha, não vem não!!! Não são outras, é só uma, porque não dava mais. Eu estou escrevendo, e não tenho caps. reserva XD! Eu posto quando o cap. sair, e espero que ainda dê uns bons 10 caps.

Pekena Malfoy: É D/G!!!!! O envolvimento H/G é só pra esquentar o clima huhuhu. O cap. tah longo o suficiente pra vc? Espero q sim hehehe continua comentando bjs

Pirokiko: H/G eh horrível sim!!! A fic é D/G!!!! hahaha apesar d amar Avalon eu sou católica d carteirinha!!! Mas cada um com a sua religião. Tem um livro chamado "a senhora de avalon" (acho) que conta a historia de Avalon, desde o início. É muito bom!!! Quanto a quem morre, eu já matei o Draco antes, na Última Jornada (num tem nenhuma review!!!! Crimeee!!!). quem sabe não sou malvada de novo?

Alexiel-chan: Levando bem demais? Mudei um pouco agora. E aumentei o cap. Gostou? Reviews!

Bela Malfoy: nossa que empolgadaaa!!! Que ótimo que gostou. Continua deixando reviews!

Quem gostou do discurso do Neville? REviewsssss


	7. Na Casa dos Gritos

N/A: A volta d' A volta!!! Finalmente!!!!

Cap. 6 – Na Casa-dos-gritos

A concentração nas aulas e a dedicação dos alunos aos estudos aumentaram vertiginosamente após o discurso de Neville. Os alunos passaram a encarar a coisa toda de um jeito diferente. Antes, eles viam a guerra como uma tragédia, e ficavam apenas esperando e sentindo pena de si mesmos. As palavras de Neville fizeram com que passassem a perceber-se parte daquilo, com que quisessem lutar ao lado dos seus pais e precisassem estar preparados para isso. Mais tarde o garoto disse a Virgínia que era essa a sua intenção.

Mesmo com todo esse espírito aulas eram aulas e um feriado é um feriado. Assim, as carruagens para Hogsmeade encheram-se rapidamente, e a vila ficou cheia de alunos doidos para se divertir. Dois deles, porém, tinham algo a fazer antes da diversão. Em lados opostos da rua, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter estavam muito atarefados.

Harry queria dar a Gina um presente especial. Olhava vitrines e consultava vendedores. Finalmente deparou-se com algo que lhe agradou. Sem hesitar ante o altíssimo preço do produto, comprou-o e mandou debitarem o dinheiro de sua conta em Gringotts. Satisfeito, foi encontrar-se com Rony e Mione para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

Draco tinha muito a fazer. Entrava e saía de lojas e cada vez mais pacotes flutuavam atrás de si. Demorou-se especialmente em uma filial da Madame Malkin, que ficava em uma área mais distante do centro da vila.

Depois de terminar suas compras, Draco enviou-as magicamente para seu quarto em Hogwarts. Ele escolhera seu quarto exatamente por isso: havia um feitiço criado por algum aluno que o ocupara anteriormente que permitia que se enviasse coisas para lá e também uma brecha no feitiço anti-aparatação. Embora ele não soubesse, Tom Riddle fizera o feitiço. Finalmente seguiu até a Casa dos Gritos. Evitara aquele lugar por anos, pois ele lembrava-lhe a humilhação que Harry Potter lhe causara utilizando-se (desonestamente, ele acrescentou) de uma Capa da Invisibilidade. Agora o lugar parecia-lhe apenas... tranqüilo. Sentou-se em um banco de madeira que havia ali, não sem antes se certificar de que este não estava podre. Draco ficou olhando para uma bétula que havia ali. Os ramos dela balançavam lentamente com a brisa. Seus pensamentos vagavam, sem rumo algum. Sem que percebesse, alguém sentou-se do seu lado.

- Distraído, Draco? E ainda por cima em um lugar deserto! Podia ser perigoso. – Virgínia tentava parecer casual. Ela ficara preocupada quando ouvira a Buldogue, também conhecida como Pansy Parkinson, comentar que Draco não aparecera na hora do almoço, e viera procurá-lo.

- Preocupada, Virgínia? – ele disse, sarcástico. Mas soltou um suspiro e seu semblante tornou-se apenas cansado. – Eu estava apenas pensando. Eu gosto daqui. Não é fácil pensar com os trolls sonserinos grunhindo do seu lado.

- Sei como é. Às vezes meus irmãos conseguem fazer tanto barulho quanto a torcida grifinória em dia de jogo! – disse, com o pensamento distante. Logo voltou ao presente. - Mas isso não justifica você estar sozinho aqui. Você é agora um grande alvo dos comensais! Ficar assim pode ser perigo...

- Perigoso, Weasley? Uma vez na vida, você tem razão... – um coro de risos se seguiu ao comentário.

N/A: uuu!!! Chegaram os maus!!!!! Bem, eu pretendia postar um cap. enorme mas estou tendo uns problemas de rede. Então o cap. 7 vem logo!!!! Agradeço todas as reviews (não posso olhar agora!), e vou ver se respondo no prox. cap!!!! beijinhus nas bundas das minhas leitoras!!!!


	8. Abraço gelado

Cap. 7 – Abraço gelado

- Perigoso, Weasley? Uma vez na vida, você tem razão... – um coro de risos se seguiu ao comentário. Virgínia ficou petrificada ao ouvir aquela voz. Era a mesma voz – a mesma _maldita_ voz – que ela ouvira em uma livraria há muitos anos atrás. Lúcio Malfoy saiu das sombras da floresta. Atrás dele surgiram outras formas envoltas na mesma capa negra. Ao contrário de Lúcio, estas estavam com os rostos cobertos por máscaras.

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Lúcio retirou-lhes as varinhas.

- Olá, _Pai._ – disse Draco, com a voz carregada de ironia.

- Ora, Draco, achei que tivesse te educado melhor. Como pode deixar uma dama num lugar assim tão frio? Mas não se preocupe – disse Lúcio, virando-se para Virgínia – eu não serei da mesma descortesia. Você ficará bem aquecida em minha cama esta noite. Vamos nos divertir bastante antes do seu fim. – seguiu-se um novo coro de risadas.

O olhar de Gina transbordava ódio. Aquele homem... fora ele que a entregara a Tom. Fora aquele maldito que a fizera sofrer tanto. Colin Creevey, Madame Norra, Nick quase-sem-cabeça, MIONE! Todas essas pessoas petrificadas e a culpa era dele! DELE!

De repente, ela obrigou-se a se controlar. Utilizando-se de um truque que aprendera com Dumbledore, que era usado pelas sacerdotisas, ela esperou até que pudesse confiar em sua voz. E foi com aparente calma que ela disse:

- Olá, Lúcio. Como vai? Não nos vemos desde do dia em que você deixou um brinde em meu caldeirão alguns anos atrás... – sua voz era baixa, calma e surpreendentemente assassina. Ela iria enrolar Malfoy. Precisavam de tempo para que alguém viesse salvá-los. Draco a encarava com surpresa. Que história era aquela de brinde em caldeirão?

- Olha só... A pequena Weasley andou praticando... – disse ele, baixinho, como se falasse consigo mesmo. - Meus parabéns. Você me surpreendeu. Achei que fosse gritar e espernear como uma _garotinha. _Weasley, Weasley, você está me deixando excitado.

- Cala essa boca suja, Lúcio! – Draco disse, tomando a defesa de Gina. – E você sabe que não poderia fazer nada com ela, _Pai_... correm boatos entre os elfos lá de casa: boatos muito interessantes, que aposto que seus amiguinhos gostariam de tomar conhecimento. – Lúcio empalideceu.

- Ora, deixe de blefes, Draco! Não há nada para ser comentado sobre mim. – disse ele, mas parecia ligeiramente temeroso.

- Ah, não? Então o que seria melhor assunto para fofocas do que os garotões que aquecem suas noites? - Lúcio calou as gargalhadas dos homens atrás dele com um olhar. – Virgínia não estava nem de longe espantada com a revelação. De Lúcio Malfoy ela esperava qualquer coisa.

- Cale-se, Draco. Você não respeita mais seu próprio pai?

- Ele nunca respeitou! Respeito é algo que se conquista, algo que se merece, e não medo, ou interesse, ou qualquer coisa que você pense que é! Respeito, Lucius Malfoy, é algo que você nunca vai ter de ninguém, porque respeito é, acima de tudo, uma forma de amor! – e foi com veneno na voz que ela acrescentou – A verdade dói, não é mesmo?

Lúcio apontou sua varinha para Gina.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – Gina caiu dura no chão, imóvel como uma pedra. – Você sabe por que eu _apenas_ a paralisei, Draco? Eu vou torturá-la na sua frente antes de matá-la. Em você não será apenas a tortura física, Draco! Eu vou destroçar a sua mente até que não haja mais resquícios de sanidade! Sabe, eu a compreendo. Ela é menos culpada que você. Ser amante de trouxas está no sangue dela, nesse sangue Weasley nojento. Já você, Draco, tem o sangue mais puro do mundo bruxo e, ainda assim, você me traiu.

- Você não entende! Isso é maior que o sangue, Lúcio. É maior e mais antigo e mais forte! Eu amo esta mulher desde antes que o primeiro Malfoy aprendesse a dizer "sangue-ruim"!

- Amor? Deixe de asneiras, Draco. Malfoys não amam. – a expressão de seu rosto estava impassível, indecifrável. Seus longos cabelos loiros voavam, a varinha apontada para o peito de Draco. Os outros comensais tinham as varinhas displicentemente apontadas. Eles eram apenas um apoio, a festa hoje pertencia a Lúcio. Mais atrás, a neve cobria o chão e o vento rugia ao bater nas folhas das árvores.

- Eu não sou um Malfoy. Sou o Pendragon.

- Você nega o seu sangue? – sua voz era fria e imperiosa. Era óbvio que ele estava contendo uma avalanche de fúria que poderia em um segundo desabar sobre Draco.

- Nego!

- Então você vai morrer! – Lúcio lançou um feitiço mas um segundo antes Draco já havia pulado. O feitiço pegou sua cabeça de raspão, e ele caiu, rolando na neve. Estava desacordado.

De dentro de seu corpo inútil, Virgínia ouviu tudo. Ouviu que Draco a amava. Ouviu que ele iria morrer. Ela reuniu toda a força de sua fúria e a lançou para os músculos de seu corpo. Eles não responderam. Ao contrário, tentar mexer seu corpo fez com que sua força voltasse contra ela, e ela deu um urro de dor. Ela estava presa! Presa dentro do seu próprio corpo!

"- Deusa! Oh, Deusa, dê-me forças! Dê-me forças para salvar o homem que eu amo, o homem que escolheu para mim!". O pânico de estar presa se esvaiu. Novamente ela sentiu a poderosa sensação de _não ser mais ela quem estava no comando._Ela percebeu a neve nas pontas dos seus dedos. Virgínia relaxou completamente, e deixou-se esvair para a neve através dos seus dedos.

Lúcio olhou para cima começou a nevar. "Neve? Mas como? O tempo está seco demais!". Impossível ou não, estava nevando, e muito. Sem se preocupar com isso, Lúcio começou a vencer os metros que o separavam de seu filho caído.

Com um rodopio, a neve à sua frente tomou forma. Como quando você de repente passa a ver o camaleão entre as folhas ele subitamente pôde ver um corpo gigantesco de mulher. Ela era parte da nevasca, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente... Sem se importar em passar pelos ouvidos, uma voz chegou à sua mente. "Venha comigo, meu anjo... deixe-os... venha..." "Meu anjo" era como sua mãe lhe chamava. A única pessoa que o chamava assim. Era ela ali... era ela... sua mãe... a única pessoa... era ela na neve, ERA ELA!

Lúcio olhou para trás. Os comensais não estavam ali. Ele olhou novamente para a frente, e lá estava o corpo de mulher, os braços convidativamete abertos para recebê-lo. A voz dela ecoava em sua mente. "Venha, meu anjo, meu menino... venha com a sua mãe..." Lúcio estendeu seus braços cegamente à sua frente, e começou a andar em direção a ela, a única pessoa que o amara,_ a sua mãe._ "Venha, meu anjo... venha..." se ele olhasse para o rosto da figura na neve, veria um sorriso zombeteiro. Ele finalmente abraçou-a e ela o conduziu pela mão cada vez mais para dento da nevasca.

Virgínia abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava na Enfermaria. Era o lugar certo para ela no momento... ela sentia como se toda a sua energia tivesse sido sugada. Apenas segurar as pestanas era um esforço imenso, então por que ela apenas não as deixava se fechar assim.......

Dentro de segundos, Virgínia dormia novamente.

Draco andava para lá e para cá na tão familiar sala de Dumbledore. O que tinha acontecido? Ele lembrava-se apenas da discussão com seu pai e tudo o mais era um enorme branco até o momento em que acordara na Enfermaria, horas antes. Desde então tinha recebido alta e sido mandado para cá, para esperar notícias. O ataque a Hogsmeade fora enorme e a enfermaria estava cheia demais para que pudessem permitir a estada de alguém com um simples corte feito por feitiço enquanto havia tantos outros em pior situação. Mil perguntas disparavam pela sua cabeça como tiros, vindas de todas as direções e em velocidade impossível. Mas a mais impertinente e incomodativa era sem dúvida "O que houve com Virgínia?"

Ele andou lentamente até Minha Dama e começou a tocar.

O ataque fora menos devastador do que parecera a princípio. Havia poucos mortos e muitos feridos, e também baixas no lado oposto. O Trio Maravilha fora de grande ajuda no combate aos comensais, e embora Rony tivesse levado um corte feio no tórax e Hermione alguns arranhões não houveram mais ferimentos. Harry saiu da batalha surpreendentemente ileso. Dumbledore agora tinha um assunto delicado para tratar. Assim sendo, subiu até a sua sala.

- Olá, Draco. – o garoto assustou-se e parou de tocar. – Sente-se aqui, por favor. Creio que você tem muitas perguntas a fazer.

- Tenho sim, professor. – Draco sentou-se. Ele se sentia humilde: o professor ainda apresentava resquícios do enorme poder que emanara na batalha. – O que aconteceu?

- Houve um ataque dos comensais a Hogsmeade, Draco.

- Como estão as coisas?

- Melhores do que o esperado. Ainda não fizemos a contagem, mas há aparentemente mais feridos do que mortos, e também baixas entre os comensais. – Draco olhou ara Dumbledore profundamente. Se tivesse perguntado oralmente não teria se explicado melhor. – Draco... seu pai foi encontrado a alguns quilômetros da vila, congelado. Não pudemos salvá-lo.

Draco abaixou a cabeça. Não se podia ver seus olhos, e sua voz estava trêmula.

- E... e Virgínia? – ele levantou a cabeça, esperando o pior.

- Nós não sabemos direito o que aconteceu, mas temos uma idéia. Ao que parece Virgínia gastou todas as suas forças para salvá-los, e está esgotada. Ela estava por um fio quando os encontramos, e está se recuperando na Enfermaria. – Draco cerrou os punhos e abaixou novamente a cabeça.

- Ela vai ficar bem, não vai?

- Tenho certeza que...

- Ela quase morreu para me salvar! – ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos estavam azuis, transtornados e furiosos. – Ela estava ali para me proteger e era eu quem devia estar protegendo-a! É tudo culpa minha! Eu preciso vê-la! Imediatamente!

Uma voz fraca veio da porta da sala.

- Draco... estou aqui... – Virgínia estava ali na porta, vestida somente com uma camisola de uma rosa totalmente desbotado, tecido velho e confortável. Ela estava pálida, e seus cabelos contrastavam terrivelmente com sua pele. Seus joelhos mal a agüentavam, e ela segurava-se no batente procurando equilíbrio. Draco segurou-a antes que caísse e sentou-se com ela em seu colo na poltrona. Passava a mão trêmula em seu rosto e dava pequenos beijos, murmurando que estava tudo bem.

- Eu consegui, não foi? – Draco olhou fundo dentro daqueles olhos castanhos e brilhantes. Sim, sim ela conseguira. Quando ele assentiu, ela fechou os olhos e caiu no sono. Draco estava cansado. Suas emoções passaram em pouquíssimo tempo de transtornado para triste e então temeroso, culpado e então aliviado. Logo ele também adormeceu.

N/A: Eu devo estar louca! Eu estou colocando um cap. emocionante de 4 pags quando não recebi nem sequer uma review do cap. anterior! Eu quero reviews grandes e aos montes, hein, mocinhas? Comentários, opiniões, pedras (se quiserem entender leiam Cruel Intentions, da Píchi!), enfim, qualquer coisa!!! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

_Rápido, doutor, ela entrou em surto! Enfermeira, passa a injeção de calmante!_ (depois que eu parei de me mecher, ele olha diretamente para a câmera e diz, com voz grave) _Vocês sabem do que ela precisa. Só vocês podem salvá-la!._ Beijoooos!!!!


	9. Espelho da Alma

N/A: Amei as reviews!

Cap. 8 – Espelho da Alma

Virgínia despertou sem, porém, abrir os olhos. Ela estava ainda embriagada pelo sono, mas percebia algo estranho. Quando abriu os olhos, soube exatamente o quê. Ela estava na Enfermaria (_"Isso já está se tornando um hábito"_), deitada sobre... Draco. E sentia-se simplesmente em paz, como se seu lugar fosse, para sempre, entre aqueles braços fortes.Voltou a encostar a cabeça sobre o peito de Draco, sua própria cabeça subindo e descendo com a respiração dele. Ele vestia um pijama confortável de algodão, branco, e ela uma camisola da mesma cor. Ao que parecia, eram ambas propriedades do colégio. Um laço destinado a estreitar a gola de Draco estava solto e ela via a pele branca dele, que cobria um peito musculoso e sem um único pêlo.

Ela mudou de posição e sentiu o lençol prender. Olhando para o pé da cama, viu que o lençol estava preso por uma pilha de presentes que estava ali. Curiosa, ficou de quatro sobre a cama e foi de gatinhas até onde estavam os presentes. Ganhara pantufas de Hermione. Calçou-as. De Hagrid, ganhara um arco novo, de madeira. Rony lhe mandara uma saia plissada surpreendentemente curta ("Mione deve ter escolhido"). Por fim, pegou uma caixinha pequena e achou nela uma carta.

"_Minha filha, parabéns!"._

_Sinto que tenha de lhe dizer esta frase logo após tão terríveis acontecimentos, mas ainda assimé seu aniversário de 15 anos. Essa data, Gina queridaé muito importante para você._

_Há muitos séculos não nasce na família Weasley uma menina. Você é muito especial. Aos seus 15 anos você deve receber um anel. Seu nome é Espelho da Alma. De geração em geração este anel foi usado para julgar as almas das mulheres que se casariam com os Weasley de modo a prová-las dignas de pertencer a esta família (se quiser saber mais sobre isso procure na biblioteca). Agora o destino dele é outro: ele deve proteger você, e ser também um alerta. Sua pedra reflete o que se passa em seu coração. Se seu amado estiver em perigo ela lhe dará um aviso e se ele estiver morrendo ela perderá seu brilho. Mais que isso não posso lhe dizer, você terá que descobrir por si mesma!_

_Eu sinto muito não estar mandando doces e um suéter, mas a Ordem tem ocupado muito do meu tempo. Os aurores precisam de roupas e provisões, e tudo o que fiz mandei para os acampamentos._

_Cuide-se! Com amor,_

_Molly W. "_

Gina terminou de ler a carta e pegou a caixinha de veludo azul. Abriu-a lentamente e, lá dentro, estava o anel. Ele era feito de ouro e tinha uma pedra solitária: um rubi do tamanho de sua unha do dedo mindinho. Ela retirou-o com cuidado e enfiou-o no dedo médio da mão esquerda. A pedra cintilou e o anel se ajustou ao seu dedo. Erguendo-o em frente ao rosto, ela percebeu que ele jamais sairia dali.

- Se isso for o que eu estou pensandoé um presente raro. – Draco estava sentado, encostado na cabeceira da cama. Sem se virar para fitá-lo, Virgínia respondeu:

É de família. Seu nome é Espelho da Alma. O que você sabe sobre ele?

É um anel de proteção. Se ele é destinado a vocêé você que ele protegerá. Os Espelhos da Alma desviam feitiços, aprisionam pessoas na pedra (até mesmo você, se for para a sua proteção), e quando você morrer a pedra se tornará negra. Mais ou menos isso.

- Eu já sabia de uma parte disso tudo. E receio saber mais do que você. Meu Espelho é mais do que um anel de proteção. Mas isso não vou te contar. – Draco olhou-a e fez cara de indignação.

- Como não? O quê está escondendo de mim, mocinha? – Draco pulou sobre ela e começou a fazer cócegas. Virgínia ria e esperneava, tentando soltar-se. Draco estava sobre ela, imobilizando-a e segurando seus pulsos. Ela simplesmente estacou, pois ele parara de rir e a olhava profunda e demoradamente.

- Virgínia, eu também tenho um presente para você. Se você quiser, me encontre hoje à noite, depois do treinamento, em frente ao quadro de Circe no terceiro andar. Você sabe qual é? – ela assentiu.

- Eu estarei lá. – ela disse, e sorriu. Draco observou o contorno de seus lábios cheios e sua boca pequena. Tocou-os com seus dedos, e logo depois com os seus próprios lábios, em um beijo sôfrego. Aproximou seu rosto da orelha dela, sentindo a maciez dos cabelos em sua pele, e sussurrou, a voz rouca.

- Eu te amo, Virgínia, e eu tremia só de pensar que poderia perder você. – ela entendeu que ele se referia ao dia do ataque.

- Draco... – Virgínia sentia o calor do corpo de Draco. "Está tão quentinho... quente... sinto o coração de Draco pulsar... Quero ficar assim... para sempre...". Virgínia inalou o cheiro forte de colônia. Era engraçado... ela não sabia quem protegia quem naquele abraço.

Eles estavam agora ajoelhados, ela encostando a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto ele a abraçava apertado. Gina não ouviu o estralo da maçaneta, mas saiu de seu estupor quando Draco levantou a cabeça.

- Sim, Potter? – sua voz era seca. Virgínia virou-se rapidamente, colando suas costas ao corpo de Draco.

- Eu estava te procurando, Malfoy. Gostaria de falar com você. – ele parecia decidido, forte. – Você poderia esperar lá fora, Gina?

- Claro. – ela saiu, envergonhada.

- Desembucha, Potter.

- Pois bem... Nós somos companheiros de treinamento, mas aqui nossa conversa é de homem para homem. Eu amo a Gina, Malfoy, e vou disputar o amor dela com você. E digo mais: no amor e na guerra, vale tudo. Eu não vou poupar esforços, e vou jogar sujo se necessário. Ela será minha. – os olhos de Draco faiscaram. Harry não se abalou. Sua determinação era rocha.

- Ela é realmente linda, não é? Eu deveria saber que você não resistiria. – ele soltou um sorriso sarcástico, mas sua expressão mudou e então ele parecia feroz. – De homem para homem, Potter. E sem jogo-limpo. Entendi bem?

- Perfeitamente. Ótimo... agora, minha conversa é com Virgínia.

- Potter... não tente abusar dela, sim? Você poderia parar a umas duas paredes de distância. – Harry saiu, olhando para ele como se fosse louco. Draco soltou uma risadinha abafada.

- Gina? – ela levou um susto. Estava absorta olhando a janela quando Harry a chamara. Ela ainda estava envergonhada e consideravelmente "lenta". Ela perguntou o que era. – Eu já terminei com o Draco, agora gostaria de conversar com você. Tem um minuto?

- Claro... fale.

- Eu vim me desculpar. Eu não podia ter deixado você sozinha, foi tudo minha culpa.

- Do que você está falando, Harry? – Harry olhou para ela, parecendo dilacerado por sua própria culpa.

- Quando começou o ataque eu estava com Rony e Hermione, no Três Vassouras. Havia tantos comensais... eu tentava te achar em meio à confusão, mas não conseguia. Eu fiquei quase maluco quando disseram que vocês foram atacados, e depois simplesmente não me deixavam te ver na Enfermaria... Ah, Gina, desculpe! – Gina segurou-lhe a ponta do queixo e levantou-lhe o rosto.

- Harry, me ouça. Quando você tinha apenas onze anos de idade jogaram um peso sobre os seus ombros, um peso absurdo. Jogaram-lhe o peso do mundo. Você não pediu por ele, mas ele foi atribuído a você. Talvez por destino, talvez não: eu não sei. Mas só existe um meio de você poder agüentar. Você _não pode_ se culpar por tudo. Não se culpe por não ser perfeito. Ninguém espera que você seja. Milhares de crianças trouxas morrem lá fora todos os dias. Qualquer um, _qualquer um¸_ enlouqueceria se culpasse a si mesmo por cada uma delas. Não tenho dúvidas que seu esforço salvou muitas vidas naquele dia, embora não tenha sido você a salvar a minha. Mas ela está salva, Harry. Eu estou viva e estou bem!

- Gina... obrigado. Eu acho que isso foi tudo o que precisei ouvir nesses últimos anos. Ele deu-lhe um sorriso cansado. – Como... como vocês escaparam?

- Sinto muito Harry, mas isso é algo que ninguém além de mim jamais saberá. – ele assentiu.

- Bem, estou precisando desesperadamente de um banho. Até mais. – ele curvou-se e beijou-lhe a face. Quando ele se foi, Gina ficou a tocar o local onde ele beijara, sentindo-o queimar.

N/A: Chegooou! Chegou finalmente o novo cap! 3 pags pra vcs... espero q tenham gostado! O prox cap vem qdo der, não dá pra fazer previsões, mas eh com certeza mas rapidu do q saiu esse aki. Qria fazer um pedido especialíssimo p/ minhas leitoras...

ALGUÉM LÊ A MINHA SHORT! Ela chama-se A Última Jornada, e eu adoro ela mas ela não tem nenhuma reviewzinha sequer...

Agora, vamos às respostasss!

**Pekena**: Foda? A Vi tah mto foda!

**Luluka Malfoy**: E aí, maninha? C vc liberasse mais o pc qm sabe eu postasse mais rápido! T adoro, bjs!

**Nacilme: **Eu também estou boba! Os rapazes surgiram sozinhos, mas o Lúcio deve mesmo ter inclinação, com o jeito afetado dele!bjs, e continua deixando reviews!

**Princesa Chi**: Vc quer DG action? Eu estou pensando em fazer um belo NC no prox. Cap. Vai ser meu primeiro NC... eu EXIJO reviews, hein!

**Dark-Bride**: Q bom q gostou... continua com reviews, tah? Bjos!

**Nathoca:** Assim que se fala! Olha que vou cobrar...

Acabou! Gostaram do Espelho da Alma? Pago mesmo um pau pra Sr dos Anéis, mas o meu anel eh um poko diferente, eu misturei ele com A Profecia das Pedras!

Então... o q vcs acham de eu fazer um NC? Eu tbm quero saber se deixo em uma fic separada, se não deixo... OPINIÕES! Beijos, beijos, beijos da Cris!


	10. Não está aqui

N/A: desculpem a demora! Não consegui fazer saírem mais do que duas páginas, mas bem que tentei. O NC ficou pro próximo cap, mas acho que ele sai rapidinho.

Virgínia subiu para o seu dormitório e tomou um longo banho. Saiu do banheiro, cheirando a sabonete de morango (N/A: Se existe? não sei, mas eu sou a autora e mando nessa joça!). Vestiu a roupa que já havia separado para a ocasião, um vestido branco, de saia rodada, estilo anos 60. O pano do busto se prolongava nas alças, que se amarravam atrás do pescoço. Em suma, Marilyn Monroe total.

Ela parou na frente do espelho, o estojo de maquiagem na mão. Não precisava daquilo. Deixou-o de lado, passou um pouco de perfume, secou os cabelos com um feitiço que os deixou lisos em cima e com grandes cachos nas pontas. Olhou-se no espelho. Nada mal, mas faltava algo como um toque final. Procurou entre suas jóias, que não eram muitas, e não achou nada especial. Com um suspiro e um dar-de-ombros, executou um feitiço para parecer que estava de uniforme e desceu as escadas. Ela aprendera o feitiço há um tempo atrás, para poder se encontrar com Michael Corner.

Na Sala Comunal, tentou agir naturalmente, pois se reparassem nela poderiam, talvez, driblar o feitiço e enxergá-la como estava. Não adiantou: mal pisara na Sala, alguém chamava seu nome.

Gina? Porque você está vestida assim? – era Harry, que se levantava rapidamente da poltrona onde estava sentado e ia até ela. Ela fez uma cara estranha, e ele entendeu que não era da conta dele. "Talvez eu preferisse não saber", pensou Harry. – De qualquer modo, está linda. – ela sorriu, envergonhada. Ele adorava vê-la corar. – Gina... Eu tenho um presente de aniversário para você. Não sei se reparou que não havia nada meu aos pés da sua cama hoje de manhã... é que, bem, eu queria entregar pessoalmente. – ele enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco, de onde tirou uma caixinha minúscula e retangular. Ele a fez voltar ao tamanho normal com um feitiço, e a abriu. Lá dentro brilhava um bracelete de ouro, com pequenas fissuras nas quais brilhava um tipo de metal líquido vermelho. Ela o pegou com cuidado, e colocou-o no braço, meio palmo acima do cotovelo. Mal sabia ela o quanto isso podia custar.

Obrigada Harry! Era tudo o que eu precisava! E, além de tudo, combina com meu anel! Oh, obrigada! – ela o abraçou. Ele ficou surpreso, mas gostou.– Bem, Harry se você não se importa, eu tenho que ir descendo e... – Não iria deixá-la descer, ele pensou de repente. O lugar dela era ali, com ele. Gina tentou desviar dele, mas ele se colocou na frente dela. Quando ele já impedira seu caminho três vezes, ela olhou-o com cara de interrogação. Ele suspirou, erguendo os ombros em sinal de redenção.

Eu me importo, Virgínia. E é claro que não vou te deixar descer para se encontrar com _ele._Caso não tenha percebido ainda, Virgínia, eu gosto de você. – ele caminhava para perto dela, e ela recuava cada vez mais, até encontrar a parede. Ele não iria deixar aquilo acontecer. Custasse o que custasse. Os olhos dele devorando o corpo dela, a mão dele sobre a dela, os lábios dele percorrendo o corpo que era _seu._ Ele não podia agüentar aquilo calado.– Gosto? Mais que isso. Eu amo você. _Amo_, você entende?

Harry, não... Harry pára... – ela começara a se debater quando ele prensou seu próprio corpo contra o dela. Ele sentiu o calor do corpo dela. Não poderia parar agora, afinal mesmo sendo tido como um herói ele continuava a ser um homem. E Virgínia era uma mulher, linda e adorável, cheirosa e quente e tão, tão perto dele...– Harry, não... eu não gosto de você desse jeito... – ele agora tentava beijar-lhe e ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito para se proteger, e gritou – HARRY, NÃO! – nesse momento, seu anel respondeu ao seu apelo, e pulsou em vermelho, lançando uma onda de luz que fez Harry voar metros à frente. Antes de cair no chão com um baque, ele ainda pensou "Então foi _isso_ que o Malfoy quis dizer. Ao menos ela ainda tem o bracelete".

Assustada, Gina correu para longe dali. Não correu muito. Era uma sacerdotisa, mesmo ainda sendo uma adolescente. Obrigou-se a parar e organizar as idéias. "Ok, pense, pense, pense. Era só o Harry. Ele tentou me beijar. O que eu senti? Hum... não sei! Foi muito estranho. Foi como quase beijar um dos gêmeos, ou Rony, ou qualquer um deles. O anel o repeliu... só espero que não tenha se machucado.", ela pensava, enquanto caminhava a esmo. "O que eu faço agora? Bem... converso com Harry amanhã. Draco está me esperando, e eu estou atrasada!". Olhou em volta, verificando onde estava. Não reconheceu o local. "Só o que me faltava! Perdida, como se fosse uma caloura.". Ela estava em um corredor com uma única sala. Ela andou até a porta, e a abriu vagarosamente. Lá dentro havia poeira, teias de aranha e – ela estranhou – um enorme espelho. Ele tinha a moldura larga, de ouro, e uma inscrição no topo: " O Espelho de Ojesed". Ela andou lentamente até a frente do espelho, e olhou-se nele. Por um instante, viu apenas sua imagem refletida no espelho, mas então, ela mudou. Cenas de guerra. E, antes que pudesse ver qualquer coisa, mudou de novo. E de novo. E de novo. E de novo, até que, por fim, o espelho se partiu em mil pedacinhos. Ela recuou, assustada.

Obrigado. Há muitos anos alguém deveria ter feito isso. – ela se virou e encarou os olhos azul-celestes de Dumbledore. – Esse espelho destruiu a vida de muitos homens, e seu propósito se foi há alguns anos. Esse era o espelho de Ojesed, e ele guardava a Pedra Filosofal. Se você ouviu bem as histórias do seu irmão, deve saber para quê ele servia. – ela parou para pensar durante alguns segundos antes de se lembrar.

O espelho dos desejos! Professor... por que ele...?

Quebrou? Eu acho – disse ele, pensativo – que ele fez quase como um bicho papão quando encontra duas pessoas juntas. Dentro de você existem tantos desejos e tão fortes que ele não pôde se decidir por um só, e espatifou-se. É necessária uma grande força para quebrá-lo, mas você conseguiu. Agora, minha filha... creio ter um rapaz à sua espera, não? – ele deu um sorriso e, sabe Merlin como, desapareceu.

E agora? Eu esqueci que estou perdida! – correu para a porta e a abriu, como se esperasse encontrar Dumbledore ali. Na verdade, encontrou algo ainda mais inesperado: a sala agora dava em um corredor que ela costumava usar para chegar mais rapidamente à sala de DCAT, no terceiro andar. Draco disse que estaria em frente ao quadro de Circe. Ela andou até lá o mais rápido que podia. E não havia ninguém. Ele esquecera, ou cansara de esperar por ela, ou qualquer outro motivo. O que importava era que... ele não estava ali.

N/A: coitadinha dela, né? Tanta coisa ruim em um dia só! Logo as coisas melhoram para a pobrezinha. Tudo sobre o bracelete vai ser explicado nos próximos caps.

Alexiel-chan: Obrigada pela review e pelas dicas! Quanto a vaps mais longos eu tento, tento e não sai! Beijos!

Princesa Chi:E claro q a NC é DG, o que você acha que eu sou? Doente? XD A cena q vc gostou foi inspirada no manga Fushigi Yûgi. É uma história mto linda essa, eu recomendo a qlqr um q ler isso aki! Bjos!

Pekena Malfoy: Legal? É maravilhoso! E foi escrito por uma garota francesa de 14 anos! E quanto a Gina ficar com o Draco... caramba gente isso aqui é uma DG!

Nathoca Malfoy: gente, isso não é uma review, é uma carta! Quanto à coisa toda da virgem, odeio admitir mas eu botei o virgem no prólogo só pra montar um clima P adorei a idéia e acho que vou usar mesmo... e a minha review na última jornada, em mocinha? Olha q vc prometeu... hahaha bjaum!

Bebely Black: NC17 são cenas não recomendáveis para menores de 17. Em poucas palavras, sexo. Tadinho do Harry? Depois d toda a ¨¨q ele vai fazer, vc n vai ter pena dele c morrer no fim. Mas isso está nas mãos da Deusa!

Dark-Bride: huahauha super duper! Amei! Vlw a review, fofa!

Lua Negra: isso é verdade… mas tudo pode acontecer antes do final da fic!

Péricles o mago: ei Pepe isso lá é nick? Hehhehehe coloca um sobrenome aííííí! Vlw por ter lido td isso d uma vez só, t adoro d, vlw as reviews!

Miaka: nossa amei a sua review! Q filosófica! E pelo seu nick, vc deve conhecer Fushigi Yûgi, né? Eu estou meio que me inspirando na Miaka e no Tama. Dessa vez não saiu o NC, fica pra próxima! Beijos!

Kelly Codell: Não precisa agradecer, já estamos quites! Quanto a matar o Harry, bem, quem sabe não é?

Beijos pra todos!


	11. A bênção da Deusa

Cap. 10 A bênção da Deusa

Draco disse que estaria em frente ao quadro de Circe. Ela andou até lá o mais rápido que podia. E não havia ninguém. Ele esquecera, ou cansara de esperar por ela, ou qualquer outro motivo. O que importava era que... ele não estava ali.

Virgínia – ela se arrepiou e sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz grossa ao seu ouvido.

Seu bobão! – ela virou-se e o abraçou. – Eu achei que você não tivesse vindo!

Ei, foi você que só chegou agora, não é mesmo? Eu achei que tivesse levado um pé na bunda, mas estava aí até alguns segundos atrás, quando desisti e resolvi ir embora. Mas você veio. E está linda. – ela sorriu, tímida. Ele pegou a pela mão e fez com que ela desse um meio- giro e ficasse de costas para ele. A mão grande de Draco fechou os olhos da garota. – Não quero que você veja aonde vamos. Assim apenas eu poderei levá-la até lá. – ela concordou, e ele começou a guiá-la pelos corredores. O que ele fez, na verdade, foi levá-la para dar uma volta e retornar ao quadro. Ele, então, afastou-o lateralmente na parede e apertou algumas pedras que ficavam atrás dele. Uma passagem se abriu, como se abria a passagem para o Beco Diagonal, e ele a levou para dentro. Esperou a passagem atrás dele se fechar, e então deixou que ela visse onde estavam. Ela arregalou os olhos, e ele sorriu ao ver sua expressão.

Virgínia deu uma volta completa sobre si mesma para poder olhar aquela sala direito. Era... maravilhoso! Ela obviamente nunca havia estado ali, nem mesmo com Fred e Jorge. Era um cômodo amplo, ainda que aconchegante. A madeira de uma lareira acesa queimava a um canto da sala, exalando o cheiro doce da madeira de macieira. Na frente da lareira havia um gigantesco tapete felpudo, branco como a neve. Em outro canto da sala havia uma mesa para dois, redonda, de mogno, sobre a qual estavam velas acesas e pratos vazios. Finalmente, nos fundos, havia uma sacada enorme que dava para o Lago. Aquela noite era de lua cheia, e ela brilhava, serena, branca, redonda, coroada de estrelas. Sua gêmea repousava nas águas do lago, e naquela noite havia o dobro de estrelas do que o normal. Draco tinha todo o direito de estar orgulhoso: tudo estava perfeito.

Sentiu-se enlaçada pela cintura, e a cabeça de Draco pousou em seu ombro.

Achei que você fosse gostar.

Eu adorei. O que vai ter no jantar? – ela indicou a mesa no canto com a cabeça.

Você escolhe. – ele foi até a mesa e puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse, sentou-se em frente a ela e conjurou os menus. Estendeu-lhe um, e depois de um tempo, disse para o prato à sua frente – Costeletas de carneiro! Vinho branco! – e, como nos banquetes do quarto ano, a comida e bebida apareceu à sua frente.

Hum... eu vou querer... Canelloni ao molho vermelho! – olhou para o próprio prato e sorriu como uma criança gulosa – Adoro a culinária italiana. Vinho tinto!

Comeram em silêncio. A expectativa do que estava para acontecer pesava demais para que pudessem ter conversas levianas. Draco terminou antes do que ela, que repetiu o prato. Quando viu que ela havia terminado, ele pediu a sobremesa para os dois. Morangos cobertos com chantilly, açúcar e leite condensado. Os olhos dela brilharam. Ele sorriu.

Depois da sobremesa, ele levantou-se e murmurou um feitiço. Uma música lenta e embalante começou a tocar. Ele tirou-a para dançar. Por minutos que duraram séculos eles rodopiaram sobre o tapete, até que ele a inclinou suavemente, ao fim da música. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, e soltou-lhe um morno "Eu te amo" ao pé do ouvido. O beijo que se seguiu foi dolorosamente calmo, doce, como se ele quisesse guardar o gosto dela em sua própria carne.

INÍCIO DO NC – as cenas a seguir não são recomendáveis a menores ou a qualquer um que se ofenda com cenas de sexo. Essas cenas não são necessárias para o andamento da fic, apenas para a sobrevivência da autora, que recebeu inúmeras ameaças de morte caso não as escrevesse. Haverá um novo aviso ao fim das cenas obscenas (rimou!).

Draco aumentou o ritmo do beijo, que se tornou uma dança endemoinhada de línguas e mãos. Sentiu Gina soltar-lhe a gravata. Sem perder tempo, retirou rapidamente a camisa. A ruiva correu as unhas de leve pelo seu tórax. Ele sentiu um arrepio e uma sensação gostosa. Voltou a buscar os lábios de Gina, ansioso por seu gosto de morango. Subiu as mãos pelas costas da garota e enquanto chupava-lhe a pele do pescoço desatou o nó que prendia o vestido. O tecido fino deslizou até o chão, e ela ficou só de calcinha.

Draco ficou admirado pela perfeição do corpo da garota. Ela tinha grandes quadris, característica que herdara da mãe, e cintura fina. Pernas longas e bem torneadas, seios pequenos. Ele tomou um dos seios com a boca, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Virgínia tremia descontroladamente em seus braços. Deitou-a no tapete, e começou a descer pela barriga dela com a língua. Frustrado por encontrar pano ao invés de carne, tentou retirar a calcinha dela e não conseguiu. Ela sentou-se, e o fez sentar-se também. Tirou-lhe a calça e, ruborizada, a cueca. Beijou-lhe toda a região do colo, passando as mãos pelos braços fortes e pelo tórax. Draco soltou um gemido quando sentiu as mãos pequenas tomarem seu membro e esfregá-lo até a base. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás quando ela abocanhou-o, e começou a chupá-lo e acariciá-lo com a língua. Quando sentiu que logo iria explodir, afastou-a e retirou-lhe finalmente a única peça de roupa que restava.

Draco acariciou o interior das coxas da ruiva, que arfava. Subiu as mãos grandes até a intimidade quente e úmida, e procurou até achar o que procurava. Esfregou repetidamente a pequena elevação, e Virgínia gritou. Sentiu algo molhado em suas mãos. Levou os dedos até os lábios e provou o gosto delicioso da garota. Buscou o gosto doce no interior das dobras, que se abriam como pétalas rosadas de flor. Sugou e lambeu, e voltou a estimular o centro de prazeres da garota.

Draco sentiu que não podia mais agüentar, e quando a garota começou a mover os quadris contra ele e puxá-lo, ele fez o que ela pedia. Guiou o membro intumescido para o interior das entranhas da garota, numa longa e dolorosa estocada. Preferia desfraldar donzelas assim: de uma única vez, para que a dor viesse no começo e depois tudo fosse apenas prazer. Mais uma vez penetrou-a até o fim, lentamente. Começou a aumentar o ritmo, e diminuir a profundidade. Ela movia-se junto a ele, num mesmo ritmo alucinado, até ele penetrou-a de uma única vez até o fim, e derramou-se dentro dela. Caiu por terra, sem nem ao menos separar-se dela.

Virgínia ficou ali, deitada, de olhos semi-cerrados. Decidiu que gostava de sentir o peso dele sobre seu corpo, e a sensação de estar preenchida por ele. Sem saber por que, abriu os olhos e deu com a lua, enorme e magnífica, derramando sua luz sobre o tapete onde jaziam os amantes fatigados. Virgínia sorriu. Aquela era toda a confirmação que necessitava. A Lua, símbolo máximo da Deusa, derramava sobre eles a luz de sua bênção. Com todas as preocupações esquecidas e o coração em paz, Virgínia rendeu-se ao cansaço.

**FIM DAS CENAS IMPRÒPRIAS. E DO CAP TBM!**

N/A: aeeew! Saiu o NC tão esperado. Sinto muito se o cap. foi curto, pra variar, mas eu acho que não dava pra continuar depois disso. Quem gostou? Quem não gostou? E a Arkanusa, achou vulgar? PRECISO DE OPINIÕES! REVIEEEEWS!

Princesa Chi: E aí? "Felomenal" o suficiente? Só espero que tenha gostado! Quanto ao pobre Harry quebrar o nariz... deixa por conta do Draco, certo?

Nathoca Malfoy: ei, quem está reclamando de grandes reviews? Certamente eu q não! Olha não estou te cobrando nada com relação à UJ, mas se puder passar nela eu agradeço. Bjs!

Pekena Malfoy: meus caps são curtinhos por natureza hehehe. Nossa nunca vi nenhuma maluka começar DG e acabar HG, só em fics com continuação.

Miaka: O Harry mancou legal, né? Mas eu acho que a cena não assustou ninguém. A Gina podia ter dado um chute no meio das pernas, aparecer alguém... sei lá é muito difícil de uma coisa dessas acontecer no meio do Salão comunal. Hm surpresinhas à frente com relação ao Harry estar fora da jogada.

Nacilme: tem pobrema naum por ter desaparecido. Afinal qm eh vivo sempre aparece, neh? Quanto ao Harry ter chances com a Gina, quem sabe, não é? Eu ainda não posso dar pistas sobre o fim da fic tão cedo. Eu também adoro jóias. A coisa vem do SdA, né?

Luthien Elessar: ei temos aqui uma fã de Senhor dos Anéis?eu AMO SdA. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Continue deixando reviews!

Cadê meu Agamenon que não deixou reviews? Hein hein? Hauhauahuah bjuuus!


	12. Magia bruta

N/A: oi! Queria agradecer todas as reviews! Meninas, muito obrigada. Mesmo. O apoio de vocês é muito importante pra mim, e só deus sabe como foi difícil escrever esse NC.

Cap. 11 – Magia bruta

Assim como dormira iluminada pela lua, Virgínia despertou com a luz do sol em seu rosto. Olhando em volta, viu que estava na mesma sala em que dormira, mas sobre uma cama que fora conjurada por Draco. Ele não estava lá. O perfume da madeira de macieira ainda estava no ar. Bem desperta, andou até as portas de vidro da sacada e as abriu. Um vento deliciosamente fresco invadiu o quarto e fez voar seus cabelos.

Lá fora, o sol brilhava sobre as águas do lago. Eram nove horas. Pássaros cantavam na Floresta proibida, e algumas flores brancas pontilhavam o gramado. Parecia que os Jardins sentiam-se como ela: renovados, frescos, cheios de vida. Ela sentia como se tivesse acabado amadurecer mil anos, mas continuasse jovem! Espreguiçou-se gostosamente.

Ficou lá imaginando o quanto seria maravilhoso nadar no lago. A água fria, a temperatura maravilhosa do ar. O sol espantava os grindylows (N/A: eh assim q escreve?), e havia uma braça do lago escondida na floresta. Pra que sonhar? Ela poderia ir até lá. A sacerdotisa dentro dela clamava por isso, contato com a natureza, para purificar seu corpo.

Gina despiu a camisola (teria que devolvê-la para Draco depois )e colocou o vestido que usava na noite passada. Mais uma vez teria que apelar para o feitiço de despistagem. Aproveitou para apagar também as pequenas manchas vermelhas em seu pescoço. Ansiosa pela água do Lago, saiu da sala. Andava pelos corredores de pedra apressadamente quando ouviu um grito.

Virgínia Molly Weasley! – "Ah, não!" Rony vinha em sua direção, vermelho como um tomate. – Onde diabos você passou a noite, mocinha? – sua expressão mudou, e ela percebeu que ele havia vislumbrado as manchas de chupão em seu pescoço por uma brecha no feitiço. – O quê?

Hermione, que viera logo atrás dele, pensou mais rápido. – Finite Incantatem! – Gina apareceu como ela realmente era. O vestido amassado, marcas vermelhas no pescoço. Virgínia não chegou a corar. Olhou em volta, para a rodinha de alunos que se formara. Com frieza, disse:

Isso não é assunto para ser discutido aqui. E isso não é assunto que eu queira discutir com você. Além disso... você não está _preocupado,_ não é? Eu já mostrei que não preciso da sua proteção. Afinal na hora que eu preciso dela ela não está lá, não é mesmo, Ronald? – o rosto de Rony ficou pálido. Ficou claro que ela atingira um ponto fraco. Ele se culpava por não ter defendido a irmãzinha caçula do Malfoy malvado. Ela sorriu, sarcástica, antes de virar-se e anunciar – Vamos todos circulando, o showzinho acabou.

Enquanto observava a rodinha se dispersando, foi abraçada por trás. Era Draco.

Quer dizer que seu fogo Weasley não se resume à cama? – ela corou, e deu um tapinha na mão dele.

Ah, Draco, pára com isso. Aonde você estava? – ela disse, se virando para ele.

Dumbledore. Ele está nos chamando. Vamos? – o banho esquecido, ela aceitou.

Claro.

Olá, meus queridos. – Dumbledore saudava a entrada do casal. Harry já estava na sala. – Eu os chamei aqui porque devemos recuperar o mais rápido possível o tempo perdido. Eu decidi pular algumas das etapas de nosso treino, e vou ensinar-lhes algo muito útil. Magia sem varinhas. – uma rápida exclamação de surpresa, e ele continuou. – Para isso, vocês devem compreender qual o verdadeiro uso de uma varinha. A varinha, como vocês devem saber, tem dentro dela algum material de grande poder: pena de fênix, pêlo de unicórnio, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. A varinha amplifica e canaliza o poder de um bruxo. Mas ela é totalmente dispensável.

Como poderemos canalizar a magia sem a varinha, professor? – perguntou Gina, curiosa.

Vocês terão que descobrir sozinhos. Venham comigo. – o diretor os levou até a sala vazia do quarto andar. – Eu acredito que vocês tem magia de sobra correndo nas veias. Tudo o que vocês precisam é aprender a direcioná-la sob a forma de emoções. – apontou para um tinteiro que estava sobre a mesa. – Você primeiro, Virgínia. Quero que você focalize sua raiva nesse objeto. Rapazes, por favor afastem-se.

Virgínia começou a encarar o objeto. Raiva? Não havia raiva. Ela ressuscitou a lembrança do sonho que tivera. O sonho da dança das espadas. É claro que havia raiva! O tinteiro começou a tremer. Lembrou-se de Rony, fazendo aquele pequeno escândalo há alguns minutos. Seu braço ergueu-se, sozinho, e ela apontou para o objeto.

Tremia toda, e seus olhos estavam em fogo. Seus cabelos voavam, como chamas, sobre sua cabeça, tamanha a força da magia. Alimentar a raiva era mais fácil do que segurá-la. Sua raiva atingiu seu auge no momento em que veio à tona a lembrança – a maldita lembrança – de Lúcio Malfoy. Assim que ela viu em sua mente a imagem dos olhos prateados, sentiu toda aquela força represada se soltar, e caminhar pelo braço estendido, as mãos e as pontas dos dedos. O tinteiro explodiu, e cacos e pingos de tinta azul voaram em todas as direções. Dumbledore bateu palmas, enquanto os cabelos dela assentavam no lugar.

Não tão difícil. É como magia acidental, não é, professor?

Isso mesmo, minha menina. Agora faça-o voltar ao normal.

Com um pequeno esforço, ela conseguiu.

Maravilha! Draco, Harry, um passo à frente.

Harry levou mais tempo. Gotas de suor escorreram pela sua testa, e ele soltou um grito de fúria quando o tinteiro explodiu. Draco conseguiu rapidamente, e sem utilizar os braços como canalizador. Apenas encarou o objeto, nem um músculo contraído na face, e o tinteiro explodiu. Era seu jeito: ódio frio e velado, porém mortal.

Como conseguiu, Draco? – Virgínia perguntou. Ele deu de ombros.

Meus olhos. – ele tinha razão. Os olhos sempre foram a janela de sua alma.

Dumbledore caminhava em sua sala. Seus alunos estavam treinando o tempo todo. Começaram com feitiços simples: Wingardium Leviosa, Feitiços Convocatórios, transformar coisas pequenas. Treinavam à noite, na hora do almoço, finais de semana. Draco, Harry e Virgínia, agora, não tinham energia pra nada. À noite, depois dos treinos, largavam-se sobre suas camas sem um único pensamento, ele sabia.

Semana após semana eles melhoraram a magia sob seus cuidados, chegando a ponto de se conterem para que os pães não flutuassem sozinhos até o prato no café da manhã. Passaram a grandes feitiços, e a transformações, azarações e maldições. Sem varinha aprenderam mais feitiços do que nunca, facilitando tudo não ter toda aquela coisa de gira três vezes no sentido horário, uma sacudida aqui em uma estocada ali.

O diretor decidira manter em segredo o fato de poderem fazer magia sem varinhas, o que ele chamava de magia bruta. Seria uma maravilhosa vantagem se os Comensais não soubessem disso. E vantagens eram desesperadamente procuradas naqueles tempos de guerra. Alvo suspirou. Tom... o que tanta mágoa não faz? Tantas vidas, tantos amigos. Até mesmo o que havia de bom em Tom se perdera em Voldemort. Ainda estava lá, ele sabia, mas estava enterrado tão fundo que ninguém poderia desenterrar. Paciência, o que está feito está feito. Tom se foi, e agora Voldemort deve arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos.

Virgínia estava abatida, até mesmo melancólica. Grandes olheiras emolduravam seus olhos. Há algumas noites o sonho da dança das espadas voltara. Todas as vezes acordava com um grito, no meio da noite, branca como giz e suando. O sonho mudara no final. Ao invés de morrer com uma flecha, ela assistia de cima. Harry e Draco estavam lutando. Ela sabia que estava em algum lugar distante guiando seus movimentos. Ela estava terrivelmente ansiosa: não sabia qual deles morreria com a flecha dourada. Com um medo enorme comprimindo seu coração, viu o comensal arqueiro erguer o arco. De repente, era sugada para dentro do comensal. Ela era o comensal. Qual dos dois mataria? A flecha vibrava entre seus dedos, doida para deixar o arco. Ela tinha que escolher. Tinha que escolher AGORA. Mas não queria matar nenhum dos dois. Ela os amava. Tentou levantar o arco e disparar a flecha para cima. Seu braço não se erguia. Sem conseguir resistir, ela fechava os olhos e libertava a flecha. Nesse momento, despertava. Sempre, sempre despertava antes que pudesse ver quem fora trespassado pela flecha.

Maldizia sua própria sina. De que adiantava ver o futuro se não sabia qual dos dois seria o escolhido? Servia apenas para torturá-la, para fazê-la, noite após noite, atirar a flecha. Odiava-se por isso, mas estava fora de seu comando.

Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos. Devia contar a Dumbledore.

N/A: Oi! Sim, eu vou terminar o capítulo desse modo esdrúxulo. Até que ficou um pouco maiorzinho, não? Eu gostei dele. Desde antes da descoberta do niver da Gin eu já estava querendo fazer isso da magia bruta. Quem gostou? Eu sempre quis poder explodir alguma coisa de tanta raiva, especialmente a cabeça do meu irmão.

A idéia do Draco fazer magia com os olhos eu tirei da fic Anjos Caídos. Se existirem outras idéias originais de outras fics, que as autoras me perdoem. Minhas fics são uma colcha de retalhos, com umas poucas idéias originais, e se eu fosse citar todas as fics das quais tirei alguma coisa, estaria perdida.

Pekena Malfoy: obrigada pela sinceridade! Olha, eu gostaria que você explicasse no que eu posso melhorar. Não dá pra dizer "está ruim" sem saber no que preciso melhorar, né? Se quiser pode falar por email, Crismalfoyhot. Vlw! Bjus!

Miaka: Poxa, obrigada! Queria ter mais leitoras empolgadas q nem vc ;-)! Qto ao Harry morrer, é o que todas queremos. Mas eu tenho queVlw! Bju

Nathoca Malfoy: Obrigada! Adorei os elogios! E olha eu tento colocar detalhes mas tem certas coisas que eu prefiro deixar para a imaginação do leitor. Odeio quando leio um livro ou fic, imagino o cara moreno e de olho azul e a autora coloca o cara loiro de olho castanho, um pouco gordinho. Dá licença, né? Bjus!

Nacilme: Ainda pequena? Qtos anos vc tem! O silmarillion é ótimo, mas fica um pouco confuso com todos aqueles nomes. O que eu amo nele é o dicionário de élfico que tem no final! Vc n gosta de coisas melosas? Eu gosto, dependendo do humor. Beijos!

Princesa Chi: saiu mesmo, e custou pra sair! Fofa? Eu prefiro coisas bonitas a fofas. Mas fazer o que? Elogio é elogio! Bjus! Vlw a review!

Alexiel-chan: Prefere ler NC em inglês? Aonde vc mora? Eu falo inglês bem, mas não entenderia patavinas! A história está voltando a andar agora. Eu prefiro quebrar o clima "guerra" da história com um pouco de romance, mas não dá pra perder as raízes da fic, então vou voltar mais pra esse lado agora. Beijos!

Kelly Codell: O Harry, bolha? Claro! Outras coisas também, como corno manso, e etc. NC de respeito? Amei! E olha é uma honra ter a autora de Sonhos Surreais entre as minhas leitoras!

Beijos pra todas! Adoro vcs! Ah e QRU REVIEWS!


	13. Conselho de Guerra

N/A: Oi! Desculpem a demora... tive provas, viagens, toda essa chatice que nos impede de escrever. Sem falar em preguiça e um projeto de T/G...

Inspirada pelas Crônicas de Artur, eu estou entrando no clima de guerra. Essa é uma parte muito difícil da fic, mas eu tinha de entrar nela em algum momento. A história está se encaminhando para o fim, mas ainda tem muita água pra rolar debaixo da ponte!

"_And so it is_

_(então é assim)_

_Just like you sad it should be_

_(exatamente como você disse que seria)_

_Life goes easy for me_

_(a vida é fácil para mim)_

_Most of the time_

_(na maior parte do tempo)_

_And so it is_

_(e então é assim)_

_Just like you sad it should be_

_(exatamente como você disse que seria)_

_We both forget the breeze_

_(nós dois nos esquecemos da brisa)_

_Most of the time_

_(na maior parte do tempo)_

_And so it is_

_(e então é assim)_

_A shorter story_

_(uma história mais curta)_

_No love, no glory_

_(não há amor, não há glória)_

_No hero in her sky_

_(não há herói no céu dela)_

_Can't take my eyes of you_

_(não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_Can't take my eyes of you_

_(não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

_Can't take my mind of you_

_(não consigo tirar minha mente de você)_

_Can't take my eyes…_

_(não consigo tirar meus olhos...)"_

Filme Closer, não sei o título nem o cantor. Alguém pode me dizer?

Cap 12 - Conselho de Guerra

Virgínia se arrumou rapidamente. Quase correndo, foi até a sala de Dumbledore. O sentimento de impotência dentro do corpo do comensal ainda a afetava, e ela estava transtornada. Disse a senha, "Biscoitinhos de nata", e entrou. Bateu na porta e, quando o professor deu-lhe permissão, ela entrou. Ele estava sozinho e pensativo, coçando a cabeça da fênix Fawkes.

Professor... eu preciso falar com o senhor... todas as noite os sonhos... eu não posso, não posso... o arco não se move... eu matei um deles!

Sente-se, e acalme-se antes de começar. Desde quando tem esses sonhos, minha menina?

Algumas noites, professor. Talvez uma semana.

Como são esses sonhos?

Bem... é um pouco confuso até para mim, mas vou tentar lhe explicar. – ela contou-lhe o sonho, incluindo seus sentimentos com relação a eles. Foi uma tarefa árdua contar a alguém seus maiores pesadelos, seus medos, suas apreensões. Desnudou-se diante dele, e mostrou-se totalmente frágil, trouxe à tona a duras penas a garotinha que ela tentava reprimir. Sabia que apesar de doloroso apenas isso poderia fortalecer-lhe, ao invés de deixar tudo aquilo guardado, pronto para ser usado por qualquer um com más intenções. Contar aquilo a alguém era o primeiro passo para entender melhor o sonho, livrar-se da culpa e do medo, e poder voltar a dormir.

Menina... Você fez muito bem em vir até mim. Nunca fui muito bom em adivinhação, mas está claro como água o significado do seu sonho. O fato de você estar tão próxima do desfecho da trama significa que o fim da nossa trama, a Grande Guerra, está próximo. Terrivelmente próximo. Agora descanse, minha querida. Devo escrever cartas avisando ao Ministério e à Seção de Aurores. Firenze deve avisar os centauros, alguém deve ser mandado aos sereianos... – Virgínia percebeu que não eram palavras dirigidas a ela, por isso largou-se em um sofá.

Dumbledore um dia fizera paz, mas agora fazia guerra, e era igualmente bom nisso. Convocou um Conselho de Guerra, o primeiro que ocorria no mundo bruxo desde os tempos de Merlin, Arthur e a Britannia. Enviou mensageiros aos sereianos, centauros, gigantes, bruxos de toda parte, raça e nação. Convites para alistamento foram mandados a todo bruxo capacitado, até mesmo estudantes do sétimo ano. Assim, aos poucos o exército foi tomando forma.

De acordo com suas capacidades, os soldados do exército de Dumbledore se dividiram em companhias, cada uma das quais comandada por um senhor subordinado a outros, em uma cadeia que finalizava em Harry, Draco e por fim Dumbledore. Acima dele, somente as Quatro Faces da Deusa, que haviam se comprometido a estar presentes na batalha.

Na frente, em três fileiras, ficavam os Feiticeiros. Era um esquema quase simples: a primeira fileira atacava, enquanto a segunda se preparava e a terceira criava uma barreira de proteção. Eles se revezavam, de modo a sempre ter alguém a proteger e alguém a atacar.

Depois, vinha a Artilharia. Era ela que começava a atacar quando lançar feitiços se tornava perigoso por risco de ferir seu próprio exército. Sereianos, homens e algumas poucas mulheres com espadas, lanças, maças.

Então, vinha a companhia correspondente à Cavalaria, os centauros. Atacavam em hordas, galopando como loucos, atacando e trespassando guerreiros com suas lanças, pisoteando-os com seus cascos. Eram temidos por sua fúria, que era rara mas feroz.

Depois deles, vinham alguns Arqueiros. Eles lançariam, no começo da batalha, fogos fabricados pela Zonko's ou Gemialidades, que atingiam o exército oponente a longa distância. Eram responsáveis por deixá-los desorganizados, apavorados e com sorte queimar alguns Comensais, mas geralmente seus feitiços não podiam criar sérios danos ao inimigo, e depois de acabado seu estoque de fogos eles se tornavam a uma Segunda Artilharia

Por fim, vinha a Armada de Dumbledore. Ficavam no final, cobrindo o exército com um campo de magia que o protegia. Assim, estavam vivos e descansados ao final da batalha, quando tomavam a frente para lutar contra os senhores inimigos. Nesta classe estavam localizados os melhores aurores, Ministros da Magia, grandes feiticeiros como Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall e a Armada de Dumbledore original. Isso incluía Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, os grandes trunfos da guerra. O Pendragon seria escolhido imediatamente.

Sianna, como ponte para o poder das sacerdotisas, ficaria a cerca de quinhentos metros da batalha. Ali, defendida pelo poder de Avalon e de poderosos feitiços, usaria seu próprio corpo para transmitir o poder das Damas, e orientar Harry e Draco.

O exército foi abrigado no castelo. Quando esgotaram-se as salas que poderiam ser usadas para quartos, foram armadas barracas nos Jardins, e o exército foi posto à espera. A qualquer hora o inimigo poderia vir para o ataque. Eles seriam previamente avisados por Severus Snape, traidor e espião para Dumbledore.

Draco e Harry ergueram-se do chão. Dormiram um sono inquieto, ansioso, e agora seriam postos à prova. O céu estava cinza-chumbo no dia do teste para o Pendragon. Eles dormiram a céu aberto, ao lado do Altar do Tor. Era uma pedra de cerca de um metro de altura por dois de largura, realmente um altar. Ali estavam as ervas que eles deveriam ingerir. Não se olharam ao despertarem, nem ao cortarem e ingerirem as ervas. Elas eram de um marrom escuro, da grossura de uma varinha, e cortadas em pedaços pequenos. Tinham um cheiro doce e nauseante, eram duras de ser mastigadas, mas eles não deveriam engolir a saliva sequer uma vez antes de a erva ser uma pasta fina. Então, engoliram de uma vez.

Ambos sentiram-se transportar para um plano mais elevado. Não viam a grama, o Altar e nem mesmo o próprio monte coroado por Stonehenge, o Tor, como algo sólido. Eram apenas formas brilhantes, azuis. Sobre o Altar viam agora pequenas harpas. Pegaram-nas e começaram a descer por um caminho que circundava o Tor. Este caminho era uma espiral que acabava no coração do Tor, mas eles continuavam andando e sentiam descer cada vez mais para dentro da terra. De repente, havia uma porta. Nela estava gravada uma melodia de harpa longa, confusa, difícil, lenta. Sem saber o porquê, começaram a tocar. Era um dueto, e a melodia reverberava nas paredes. A porta começou a abrir-se.

Uma nota um pouco mais aguda que o normal quebrou a harmonia, e a porta parou de mexer-se. Mas logo a melodia voltou a correr, e a porta abriu-se até o fim. Eles passaram por ela.

N/A: Sim, a maldosa aki vai acabar o cap aki. Não deu muitas páginas, mas vcs não tem idéia de como foi difícil escrever. Daqui pra frente o clima esquenta! Acabou toda a parte água- com- açúcar da fic, e voltamos à guerra. Difícil essa coisa de separar exército, não? Eu nem imagino a hora de descrever a batalha.

Bia Malfoy: Oi! Q bom q gostou. Eu planejei por mto, mto tmpo esse negocio da magia sem varinhas. Vc gostou desse cap? Se sim, REVIEW JÁ!

Nacilme: não gosta d coisas melosas, chegou sua hora! Acabou o melo da fic, e partimos para a guerra. Comenta, hein?

Miaka: Eu também adoro todo tipo de chega-pra-lá da Ginny. Ela tem a manha... Claro que o Draco abraça, ele tem q dar o apoio! Juntos na eternidade? Hahaha eh mais ou menos o lema da Ultima Jornada. Leiaaaaaa! POR FAVOR!

Fefs Malfoy: Posso matar quem eu quiser? Começo com o Bush! Mas não garanto nada quanto ao Draco. Embora já tenha o final planejado...

Alexiel-chan: eu senti nesse "tirando algumas fics" uma leve tirada de corpo! Mas é verdade, as fics em inglês dão de 10 a 0, tirando algumas fics. Vc é sortuda de conseguir ler em inglês! Eu não tenho paciência!

Pepe: Faltando algo? O quê? Explique-se, mocinho!

Kelly Codell: Gostou do jeito do Draco ou da dificuldade? Boiei! Mas olha essa coisa de magia com os olhos vem da fci Anjos Caídos, não é idéia minha.

UFA! Beijos da Cris!


	14. As provas do Pendragon, parte I

Cap. 13 – As Provas do Pendragon, parte I

Ambos sentiram-se transportar para um plano mais elevado. Não viam a grama, o Altar e nem mesmo o próprio monte coroado por Stonehenge, o Tor, como algo sólido. Eram apenas formas brilhantes, azuis. Sobre o Altar viam agora pequenas harpas. Pegaram-nas e começaram a descer por um caminho que circundava o Tor. Este caminho era uma espiral que acabava no coração do Tor, mas eles continuavam andando e sentiam descer cada vez mais para dentro da terra. De repente, havia uma porta. Nela estava gravada uma melodia de harpa longa, confusa, difícil, lenta. Sem saber o porquê, começaram a tocar. Era um dueto, e a melodia reverberava nas paredes. A porta começou a abrir-se.

Uma nota um pouco mais aguda que o normal quebrou a harmonia, e a porta parou de mexer-se. Mas logo a melodia voltou a correr, e a porta abriu-se até o fim. Eles passaram por ela.

Entraram em um lugar completamente escuro. Não podiam enxergar absolutamente nada no negrume de piche. O cheiro era de terra. Um cheiro forte de terra úmida e fértil. O sentido da audição de nada lhes serviria naquele lugar, pois não havia som algum. Separados, não poderiam enfrentar aquele labirinto de paredes de terra. Perderiam-se, sozinhos, entre os corredores infinitos, morreriam de frio, fome ou loucura, sem jamais conseguir encontrar a saída, fosse ela o caminho que levava a mais perigos, no coração do Tor e ao título de Pendragon ou ao que levava para fora, para a vida e o ar puro.

Aquele labirinto era velho, mais velho do que a humanidade. Fora escavado por criaturas enormes sem nome que viveram antes que o Sol aquecesse a terra: animais enormes, compridos como um trem e seu corpo cilíndrico tinha de circunferência o tamanho de um homem em pé, cuja pele era úmida e fria como as paredes que escavaram, e que se alimentavam de insetos da terra ou de outros como eles, se fosse necessário. Agora esses bichos horrendos não viviam mais, mas seus túneis ainda existiam, e um ar de morte pairava no local. Nunca, jamais um homem conseguiria sair dali sozinho, mas aqueles não eram homens comuns. E quem sabe juntos tivessem uma chance.

A escolha estava clara para ambos: união ou morte. Harry estendeu a mão para Draco, mas este não a apertou. Baixou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos, tentando tomar uma decisão. Vislumbrava o destino terrível que era o seu se não aceitasse: a loucura e a morte debaixo da terra. Mas seu ódio pelo rival, profundamente enraizado em seu coração endurecido, o impedia. Mas em sua cegueira ele viu Virgínia. Não a poderosa sacerdotisa, mas a sua Virgínia, e ela dançava sobre uma colina. Lembrou-se da noite em que se deitara com ela, e de como seus cabelos ruivos voavam ao vento, e de seu riso fácil e perfume doce. E então sentiu seu perfume. Ainda de olhos fechados, farejou o ar e começou a correr. Sentia que não poderia abri-los a não ser que chegasse ao seu destino, e assim fez. Ele correu para o lugar de onde vinha o cheiro por um tempo que pareceram horas, e algumas vezes tropeçou e esfolou os joelhos, mas não abriu os olhos e assim não se rompeu o encanto.

Sentiu que chegava ao fim do caminho, pois o perfume que lhe guiara ficara muito, muito forte, mas então desaparecera. Abriu os olhos, e lá estava a porta. Esta era de carvalho, simples, e encravada nas paredes de um modo estranho. Ele a abriu, e logo ouviu Harry Potter resfolegando atrás dele. Havia se esquecido do companheiro, e levou um susto ao vê-lo, mas ele sorriu, então Draco continuou seu caminho, e o outro veio atrás.

O cômodo em que estavam agora tinha um pequeno parapeito de pedra, aonde estavam, mas era a única parte seca do local. Todo o resto era uma enorme e profunda piscina de águas claras. Aproximaram-se da borda, e então surgiu das águas uma ninfa. As ninfas são espíritos femininos que habitam a natureza. Existiam ninfas nas árvores, rios, fogo, vento, mas esses espíritos morreram aos poucos com a devastação da natureza, e encontrar um desses era raro, se não impossível.

Essa ninfa era das águas, portanto seu corpo era constituído desse material. Ela tinha as formas de uma mulher esguia, de seios pequenos e uma longa cabeleira ondulante. Quando ela falou, eles estremeceram, porque sua voz era terrível.

Vocês desejam a honra do Pendragon, e para isso deverão passar por mim. Mas eu os aconselho: não ousem.

Senhora... como poderemos passar por você? – perguntou Harry, com cautela. A ninfa pareceu surpresa.

Ora, não poderão. Eu vou simplesmente afogá-los. – disse, com simplicidade.

Mas deve haver uma chance. Se não, qual seria o intuito? Passar por um árduo treinamento, passar pelo labirinto, e depois morrer e a terra continuar sem Pendragon? Não creio que seja essa a serventia dessa prova, nem que tão linda senhora das águas queira deixar a terra morrer e os rios secarem. – Disse Harry, e Draco soube que ele os tinha salvado, ou dado-lhes ao menos uma chance, pois os olhos da ninfa brilharam com o elogio. Aquelas criaturas eram vaidosas, e há muito não havia canduras a encantar os ouvidos da ninfa.

Talvez você tenha razão. Pois bem, vou dizer-lhes o que terão de fazer. Vou esvaziar minha água, e reencher aos poucos. Numa das portas está a saída, mas todas as outras os levarão mais perto da morte. Você, garoto da língua de mel, me enganou, mas quando tudo se encher e você sufocar e engolir água, então poderá gritar para mim seus lamentos, mas eu não ouvirei. Seu desafio começou. – ela disse, e sumiu ao mergulhar na água.

Com isso toda a água escoou sem que eles soubessem para onde, e eles puderam ver que no lugar aonde fora o fundo da piscina havia um corredor de pedra que lhes lembrava as masmorras. A cada metro havia uma porta, e cada uma delas era diferente das outras. Altas, baixas, de madeira, metal, ouro, prata, enfeitadas com arabescos ou pinturas ou sem ornamento algum, quadradas, redondas ou apenas um buraco do qual vinha luz. Mas todas, todas gloriosas, cada uma ao seu modo, mas todas elas encantadoras e chamativas, e cada uma delas apelava para ser a escolhida.

Harry andou pelo corredor, observando as portas. Antes que andassem vinte metros a água estava pelos tornozelos, e eles não podiam ver aonde terminavam as portas. Mas então o garoto parou em frente a uma porta que Draco não havia sequer notado. Ela era simples, da altura de um homem, e a madeira já estava velha e podre. Mas havia na porta uma marca que chamara a atenção de Harry, e ele apontou e Draco viu, e então ele entendeu. Na porta mais velha e humilde do lugar estavam gravados em tinta vermelha desbotada quatro símbolos: a lança, a espada, o cálice e o prato. E aqueles eram os símbolos da Magia de Avalon. Por isso escolheram aquela porta e, quando fizeram isso, a ninfa reapareceu.

Meus parabéns. Vocês escolheram a porta mais humilde, mas escolheram com sabedoria. Em frente vocês seguem seu curso, mas agora eu dou-lhes a opção de voltar atrás. Vocês passaram pelas provas da terra e da água, mas à frente estão o ar e o fogo, e a quinta e última câmara. Vocês podem ter sobrevivido até agora, mas a morte os espera à frente, e a dor, mas podem por minha graça voltar atrás, para a vida e a felicidade, e para o sol e a luz do dia.

Senhora, agradeço sua oferta, mas eu irei em frente. E verei a luz do sol, e da lua. Senhora, não me esquecerei de você e sua imagem estará sempre em minha memória. Pode me dizer seu nome, para que eu possa me lembrar dele? – ela sorriu, e enfiou a mão em seu peito, no lugar do coração, e de lá retirou uma pedra. Ela era de um azul claro, totalmente transparente e em formato de gota, e brilhava como uma estrela. Estava presa a uma corrente feita de um material estranho. Era água, mas não água normal. Ele colocou-o no pescoço, e nunca o colar sairia dali sem que Harry o retirasse, porque a mão de qualquer outra pessoa o atravessaria e ele jamais se romperia. - Guarde-o, porque enquanto o tiver você tem minha proteção. Agora vá, querido.

Harry nunca soube seu nome antes do momento de sua morte.

N/A: Pra variar o cap. está curto, mas veio rápido! Eu estou, surpreendentemente, com tempo pra escrever. Agradeço as POUCAS reviews, e respondo no próx. Cap, sim?

Beijos, Cris!


	15. As provas do Pendragon, parte II

Cap. 14- As Provas do Pendragon, parte II

Em algum lugar abaixo do solo, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy adentraram a terceira câmara. Segundo a ninfa, aquela seria a câmara do ar. E, ao que parecia, ela era.

Eles andavam sob o céu azul, e pisavam em um chão de espelho. Era uma peça única que cobria todo o chão, e o engraçado era que ele não refletia o céu. Refletia apenas Harry e Draco, e era extremamente perturbador. Não dava para saber aonde acabava o chão e começava o céu, e por isso eles sentiam como se estivessem em outra dimensão, ou dentro de uma bolha gigantesca.

Andaram um pouco, e enquanto andavam começou a ventar. O vento os envolveu em um turbilhão, e tinha um cheiro adocicado. Draco percebeu que estava sendo drogado, mas nada pôde fazer para impedir.

Em meio à confusão causada pela droga, pelo movimento rotatório do vento e do chão de espelho, eles ouviram vozes. Eram vozes ora doces, femininas, ora autoritárias e masculinas.

Mate-o, querido, ele deve morrer... Mate-o por mim... – e ambos se lembravam de suas mães.

Mate o desgraçado, filho... você sabe que pode... estou mandando... – e então eram seus pais.

As vozes continuavam em seus ouvidos, e por fim convenceram-nos. Olharam para a sua mão direita, e viram que ali havia uma espada. Na mão esquerda, um escudo pesado, e o corpo coberto por uma armadura de guerreiro completa. O escudo de Draco trazia como emblemas a serpente e o dragão, o de Harry um leão e um urso (N/A: o urso é o emblema de Artur). Assim eles atacaram.

Em fúria, Draco começou a atacar. Golpes laterais destinavam-se a baixar a guarda do inimigo, giros rápidos poderiam ser fatais se Harry não tivesse aparado um por um. A velocidade era espantosa, a força dos ataques mortal, mas Harry era um oponente à altura, e desviou os ataques, recuando. Os elmos fechados não permitiam que vissem os rostos um do outro, e eles lutavam com eficiência fria. Houve um momento em que os escudos se chocaram, e os guerreiros travaram um duelo de força. Cada um empurrava de seu lado, mas Draco era mais astuto. Parou de empurrar subitamente, e Harry foi pra frente, desequilibrado, e então Draco passou-lhe uma rasteira e ele caiu girando. Acabou esparramado no chão, apoiado nos cotovelos, com a espada de Draco em sua garganta, e na queda as laterais do seu elmo se abriram.

Harry via agora a morte, na forma de um guerreiro de metal de olhos frios com uma lâmina em sua garganta. Sentiu medo, e seu medo se refletiu em seus olhos. E essa foi a sua salvação. Draco olhou, e viu um par de olhos verde-esmeralda cheios de terror. Esse choque o fez parar por um segundo, e ele retomou a consciência. Voltou a ser Draco, e o mundo voltou ao normal, e as estranhezas foram varridas pelo vento. Reitoru a lâmina, e ajudou Harry a levantar.

Quando fez isso, sumiram as armaduras, e as espadas, e os escudos. O vento soprou novamente, e falou:

Parabéns. Vocês venceram Zéfiro, o vento. Por isso podem passar à próxima câmara, mas não sei dizer se isso é um presente. O fogo os espera. Vão!

O vento os empurrou, e eles meio voaram meio quicaram por quilômetros até um lugar aonde havia, no meio do nada, um espelho retangular, de dois metros de altura por um de largura. O mais incrível é que ele só existia em duas dimensões, portanto você não o veria se olhasse de lado. Os rapazes foram jogados de encontro a ele, e caíram de bunda na câmara do fogo.

A câmara do fogo era surpreendentemente simples. O chão era uma grade de ferro, e cerca de dez metros abaixo havia lava vulcânica. A lava era amarela, luminosa, líquida e viscosa. Era como se estivessem na cratera de um vulcão, e as paredes de pedra subiam até aonde a vista não alcançava. A área tinha cerca de quinhentos metros de diâmetro, e era circular.

Levantaram-se rapidamente pois mesmo nos poucos segundos em que estiveram no chão, o calor da grade chamuscou as calças que usavam. Seus sapatos eram de couro com sola de borracha, e a borracha começava a derreter.

Uma linha de fogo foi traçada no ar, e escreveu a seguinte frase:

Vocês chegaram ao Salão do Fogo, e aqui conhecerão a dor. Não se movam e não gritem, e serão vitoriosos.

Quando a última letra de fogo foi escrita, uma chama os envolveu. Eles pairavam a 30 centímetros do solo, completamente envolvidos em uma labareda que subiu da lava.

A dor foi indescritível. Começou queimando a pele, e esta chiou enquanto agulhas a perfuravam. O calor continuou queimando cada vez mais fundo, pele, carne e osso, até que eles sentiram que seus corpos não passavam de pó e que suas almas seriam usadas como combustível.

Tamanha foi a dor que eles deixaram de senti-la. Transcenderam o corpo, e puderam voltar a pensar como se não houvesse dor alguma. Foi então que sentiram os pés tocarem o solo, e o fogo se foi tão rápido quanto havia chegado. Não havia marca alguma em seus corpos, e a tortura cessou instantaneamente.

Vocês passaram pelo fogo, e o fogo os abençoa e os saúda. Vocês conheceram e venceram os quatro elementos, mas agora virá a última e mais difícil prova. Adeus, e que a Deusa os ajude! – com isso eles foram lançados para o alto, para fora da cratera, e atravessaram uma espécie de névoa vermelha.

Estavam na última câmara, e esperavam que viesse alguém para recebê-los. A câmara era surpreendente. As paredes, o teto , o chão, era tudo de veludo vermelho. Não haviam linhas retas, apenas curvas, e isso fazia com que o cômodo parecesse pulsar como... um coração! Era exatamente o que parecia: que estavam dentro de um coração vivo, vermelho e pulsante. Nada poderia ser melhor para a última câmara: a Carne, a união dos quatro elementos!

Sem esperar que qualquer um se apresentasse, adentraram uma pequena sala. Ali, no meio da sala redonda com abóbada, havia um trono. A inscrição gravada nele a ouro dizia, com todas as letras, embora eles nem sequer conhecessem a língua na qual estava escrita:

"Sentai aqui, e serás rei."

A frase surtiu efeitos diversos em cada um dos dois. Harry desejava o trono, e como o desejava. Se fosse rei poderia finalmente fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Com justiça governaria, e sob sua mão de ferro todo o mundo viveria em paz. Sem Comensais, sem órfãos nem sofrimentos. E o povo o adoraria, como ele merecia pelos seus esforços. Ele finalmente seria reconhecido como o que era: um rei, e todos viriam se ajoelhar e pedir desculpas pelas ofensas. Mas ele sabia que aquele trono não lhe pertencia, e seguiu em frente.

Já para Draco o trono foi uma tentação enorme. Imaginava-se sentado no trono, com Virgínia ao lado e uma multidão aos seus pés. Aquele trono era o seu lugar, acima de toda a escória, e seus pés começaram a mover-se para ele. Mas ele não seria rei de um reino de mentira. Era rei de toda a Britannia, e a responsabilidade devolveu-lhe à razão. A guerra dependia dele, Virgínia dependia dele, Avalon também. Assim ele seguiu para a próxima sala, e venceu a soberba.

Na próxima sala, Harry não parou nem por um segundo. Pilhas de moedas de ouro, enormes, jóias, pérolas, coroas, pedras preciosas. Ele passou quase direto pela montanha de tesouros que estavam ali. O que ele faria com ouro debaixo da terra? Ouro ele tinha, e isto não o tentava pois jamais foi o ouro a salvar sua vida. Draco parou ali por um tempo. Os cofres dos Malfoy não estavam completamente cheios. Mas ele não era mais o velho Draco, e pôde abandonar os tesouros. Ambos venceram facilmente a avareza.

Luxúria. Era esta a próxima sala, e luxúria era o que estava escrito em cada uma das moças nuas que se estendiam ali. Elas os chamavam, movendo os quadris, amontoadas umas sobre as outras. Eram uma multidão de peles, carnes, cabelos. Não havia sequer uma peça de roupa nelas: moviam-se como gatas no cio, de quatro, deitadas ou esfregando-se nas paredes, chamando por eles. Ali, pela primeira vez, eles estiveram a ponto de serem vencidos. A pulsação das paredes, os cheiros, a nudez, seus próprios membros intumescidos, tudo fazia com que desejassem ficar ali, entregues ao prazer.

Draco foi o que venceu a luxúria primeiro. Seu amor por Virgínia era demais para que pudesse fazer aquilo, e ele seguiu em frente. O que salvou Harry foi a ninfa. Antes que ele sucumbisse, começou a sentir o toque da água fria. A sensação se espalhou a partir do colar em seu pescoço, e se espalhou pelo seu corpo. Sua volúpia se foi, e ele agradeceu a bênção da ninfa.

Na sala seguinte, Draco lutava com a ira. Ele observava, atônito, um Comensal correr atrás de Virgínia em um beco escuro. Viu-a tropeçar e cair, e o maldito alcançá-la. Seu corpo não se mexia, e ele foi obrigado a assistir imóvel ao estupro de sua mulher. Ainda por cima virgem, era o que denunciava o sangue entre as pernas da garota e o grito de dor quando o maldito homem a penetrou. Então, o Comensal passou-lhe uma faca na garganta. Os gritos e o choro soluçante cessaram imediatamente, e ele viu o chão inundar-se em sangue. A figura de negro voltou-se para ele e deixou cair o capuz. Era Lúcio, e ele tinha um sorriso frio de vingança no rosto idêntico ao seu.

A fúria de Draco foi imensa. Ele foi tomado pela ira, e jamais poderia se livrar dela sozinho. Correu de encontro ao pai, o punho cerrado pronto para socá-lo até não mais poder. As lágrimas banhavam sua face, e vinham-lhe lembranças de Ginny. Era o seu amor, sua sacerdotisa, sua confidente, a garota que ele fez mulher. A garota que ele fez mulher. Essa lembrança veio como um soco. Aquilo era falso! Falso! Ele fizera de Virgínia uma mulher. Como ela poderia ter a virgindade roubada, então? A realidade novamente veio à tona, e Draco se acalmou. Lúcio já estava morto, e Virgínia fora aberta por ele. Lá fora ela o esperava. Com isso, ele se acalmou.

A ira de Harry foi diferente. Ele assistiu a outra cena. Assistiu, dos braços de sua mãe Voldemort adentrar sua casa, e matar seu pai. Ouviu os gritos de sua mãe, e ouviu-a implorar pela sua própria vida. E viu-a morrer, e ouviu os risos histéricos de Voldemort. Quando ele estava na sua frente, varinha em riste, pronto para matá-lo, Harry sente seu corpo voltar a ser o de sempre: o de um rapaz de dezesseis anos, louco de ira. Ele se adiantou para Voldemort, mas uma mão segurou seu punho.

Potter! POTTER! OLHE PRA MIM! – Draco tentou imobilizar Harry contra o chão. – Eles estão mortos.

Eu sei! Então me solte pra eu poder acabar com o canalha que os matou!

Olhe pra mim, Potter! Não vai adiantar matar esse aqui! – disse, apontando para Voldemort. A cena tinha sido congelada pela intromissão de Draco, e somente se ele saísse ela iria voltar a rodar. - O canalha de verdade está lá fora, lembra? Você está aqui para ganhar o direito de lutar contra ele! Acorda, caramba! – Aquela técnica parecia não funcionar, então ele tentou apelar para o coração mole do companheiro - Tente... tente se lembrar da sangue-ruim.. qual o primeiro nome dela? Hermione! Lembra-se? Lembra-se do Ronald, da Virgínia?

Me solta! Preciso acabar com esse cara! – é, não funcionou. Seria necessário algum tipo de choque. Um tapa na cara devia servir.

AI! – Harry chacoalhou a cabeça. – Que diabos! - Ele olhou para o lado, e viu Voldemort congelado na cena. A posição em que ele parara estava engraçadíssima, e Harry começou rir. – Ok, ok, Draco, pode me soltar. Vamos em frente.

A ira se desmanchou em risos, e assim eles continuaram.

A próxima sala era a gula, cheia de doces e toda a espécie de guloseima. Harry ficou levemente atraído, graças à sua horrível dieta com os Dursley, mas nenhum deles foi duramente tentado pela gula.

A inveja os esperava. Lá, antigas rixas vieram à tona. Harry invejava Draco por ele ter Virgínia. Draco invejava Harry pelo que ele era: sempre um herói, sempre amado. E assim a inveja começou a fervilhar em seus corações. Mas a inveja não conseguiu agarrá-los: a inveja sempre estivera presente no coração de Draco, e ele já havia aprendido a lidar com ela. E Harry... bem, seu coração agora não pertencia mais a Virgínia. Para apagar os últimos vestígios de inveja, abraçaram-se como irmãos. Era o que eram agora, pois um salvara a vida do outro, e eles criaram uma ligação forte.

Avançaram para a próxima sala, juntos. Mas assim que pisaram ali suas pestanas começaram a pesar, o pensamento correu lento. Era a sala da preguiça. Seu corpo os chamava para um cochilo. "Nós merecemos", pensavam. "já chegamos até aqui!" Mas aquele sono era como um Imperio, e o corpo de Harry, acostumado, reagiu. Aquele pequeno pedaço consciente gritou alto, respondendo: "Chegaram até aqui, e se dormirem agora terá sido tudo em vão! Desperte!". Harry, cheio de força de vontade, ergueu-se do chão no qual não se lembrava de ter deitado. Assim que plantou os pés no chão, a sonolência desapareceu. Ele chacoalhou Draco, que despertou com dificuldade. Apontou a porta. Draco negou com a cabeça. Com um sorriso malicioso, pensou: "Bem, eu tentei.". O sorriso se alargou, e ele encheu a mão na cara do loiro, com a alegria da vingança.

Draco finalmente despertou, esfregando a bochecha.

Ok, ok. Mas eu não bati tão forte assim! – ele disse, e ambos riram.

Harry afastou a cortina, a última peça de veludo vermelho que eles desejavam ver em muito tempo, e ambos passaram.

Do outro lado, a mudança de cenário foi chocante. Estavam em uma floresta, e um ser magnífico os esperava ali. Era Cernunnos, o Deus Chifrudo, o maior deus masculino. Não se podia pronunciar seu nome na sua presença.

Eu os saúdo. – mudos de espanto, eles se ajoelharam. – vocês venceram a Terra, a Água, o Ar e o Fogo. Mas, mais que isso: venceram as tentações da carne. Passaram pela soberba, avareza, luxúria, ira, gula, inveja e preguiça, e assim venceram a si mesmos. Vocês são dignos do título de Pendragon, e quando saírem daqui verão o mundo de uma forma diferente. Vão, e que minha bênção os acompanhe. – quando ele estendeu o braço, eles caíram ao chão.

Acordaram juntos, tendo por travesseiro a relva do Tor, e por teto a noite coroada de estrelas.

N/A: uau! Amei escrever isso aki! Olha gnt esses são os sete pecados capitais, e eu acho que combinaram apesar de serem da religião cristã. Eu passei um tempão tentando me decidir entre os pecados e uma floresta para a quinta câmara, mas acabei me decidindo por eles mesmo.

Quem gostou? Quem ficou horrorizado com as minhas moças do pecado da luxúria? QUERO REVIEEEEWS!

Nacilme: ação, ação e ação. Mas eu achei que ficaram até um pouco fluffys as partes das tentações. Era sempre a lembrança das mulheres q salvava eles heheheheeh... o salto da história é tudo culpa das Crônicas de Artur. Eu fiquei enjoada de enrolação e água-com-acúcar, saicoméquié. Beijos, continue deixando reviews para esta pobre escritora!

Miaka: bem vinda ao time, amiga P. mas olha... pode ser que morram os dois, não é? Vai saber! Hehehehe bjuus

G.W.M.: é da sua fic sim. Eu adorei ela mas enjoei um pouco depois que eles ficam felizes e etc etc . a crônicas são ótimas, mas eu fiquei triste com o final. Qual a graça do Derfel virar um velho alquebrado em um mosteiro, ainda por cima subordinado ao Sansum! Eu continuo preferindo as Brumas pra contar essa historia, mas renego o prólogo, aonde a Morgana vira freira.

Nathoca Malfoy: olha, eu estou tentando! Está saindo bem mais rápido agora. De longe uma das suas preferidas? UAU! Não achava que eu fosse tudo isso hehe... olha tenta ler Yellowred, Pichi e Flora Farfield. Essas aí são as mais antigas e as melhores hauahauha, em especial A beleza dos imperfeitos da Yellowred, Cruel Intentions da Pichi e uma que eu (que vergonha!) não lembro o nome que é da Flora. Beijoos!

Pepe: loko por guerra? Hehehe eu tbm! Mas eh mto difícil escrever... to com saudades suas aparece mais no MSN!

Alexiel-chan: eu adoro acertar nas frases do final... valeu o elogio! Beijos!

G.W.M.: isso aí! Leitora pontual tem que bater cartão! Brilhante, a minha humilde fic? Naaahhhh... hauhauahua brigada! Olha vc naum entendeu bem... na verdade eu acho que ficou confuso mesmo. O Draco é o Pendragon oficial, mas como vão precisar de dois pra completar a profecia o Harry se tornou Pendragon honorário. Se o draquitcho morrer na batalha, então o Harry vira Pendragon oficial. Entendeu? Quer meu tempo, quebra a perna. P. foi o q aconteceu comigo, e eu to cansada de mofar em ksa.

Nathoca Malfoy: (essa eh a resposta da review do cap 13) eu tentei balancear um poko... algumas eles passam juntos, as outras eu fui equilibrando, pra não ficar meio que "o draco é melhor então ele vai sobreviver", e vice-versa. Viciada em fics? Acho que todas somos...

Kelly Codell: Capitão Planeta foi a minha infância... e você quase acertou: a união dá em coração, não em capitão planeta hauahauhauah... Boa aventura? Bem, obrigada. Eu acho que se começo a escrever só romance eu exagero, e minha própria fic começa a me dar engulhos. Foi meio o que aconteceu n'o Leão e a Serpente. Meu truque pra descrever bem é... imaginar bem. Eu não consigo imaginar a cena sem cenário, então eu imagino e descrevo pra vocês não ficarem muito perdidas... hehe beijos!

Dark-Bride: NC super! Gente eu tava quase esquecendo da minha NC. Na vida real não é assim? Vai saber, quem sabe não tem um Draco esperando por aí... Se tiver, é MEU! Obrigada, beijos!

UUUUUUFFFFFAAAAAAA essa N/A deu uma pág e meia. Argh. Cansativo. Beijos da Cris!


	16. O chamado da fênix

N/A: gente, deixa eu explicar uma coisinha... esse cap. acontece AO MESMO TEMPO em que o Harry e o Draco estão fazendo o teste, ok?

Cap. 15 – O chamado da Fênix

Virgínia lavou-se num riacho dentro da Floresta Negra. As águas eram correntes frias que vinham da neve eterna das montanhas que contornavam Hogwarts. Ela saiu da água, tremendo, e envolveu-se em toalhas macias de pele, secou-se rapidamente e vestiu a túnica de sacerdotisa. Apesar de não ser uma sacerdotisa tatuada (N/A: todas as noviças de Avalon, após a sua iniciação como uma prova na qual elas deveriam convocar sozinhas as Brumas, recebiam a tatuagem que era marca de sua ascensão a sacerdotisa, uma lua crescente azul entre as sobrancelhas.), ela sentia que já tinha poder e controle o suficiente para ajudar Draco em sua missão.

Uma dificuldade havia interposto-se no seu caminho. Dumbledore não permitiu que ela ajudasse Draco e Harry: ele achava que não era permitido, e que eles deveriam conseguir sozinhos. Mas ela os amava, como homem e como irmão, e não podia ficar sem fazer nada. Ela deveria entrar em transe, sabia, mas como sem as ervas mágicas de Merlin?

Virgínia por dias procurara em sua mente uma solução. Vasculhou todas as suas lembranças, mas foi em uma lembrança desta vida que encontrou sua resposta. Lembrou-se de quando, ao lado de sua mãe, fiava lã. Fiar, cerzir e tecer eram coisas que fora ensinada desde pequena, e se lembrou disso. Do ritmo pesado da roca, e de como desligava-se do mundo ao fiar. Não era aquilo uma espécie de transe? Era, sim, foi o que sua mente respondeu. E foi assim que escondeu em uma pequena caverna sua roca e punhados de lã tosquiada.

Agora, estava ali. Já purificada pela água corrente do rio, e vestida com vestes de sacerdotisa. Sentou-se em uma pedra da gruta, pegou um punhado de lã e começou a fiar. O fio saía liso e perfeito, e a roca fiava. Não era necessária atenção quando você tem habilidade e prática, e ela deixou a mente vagar, aberta. O transe veio logo.

Abriu as asas cobertas de penas marrom- claras e correu os olhos pelo chão. Enxergava cada folha de grama com uma clareza extraordinária. Voava através do vento, sentindo o movimento dele nas penas, o ar quente que a elevava, nuances que jamais percebera. Via tocas de coelho, sabia aonde achar água, mas não estava com fome e só queria voar com calma, curtir o vento. De repente, o cenário e sua percepção mudaram.

Via um bando de cavalos correndo sobre pradarias, as crinas e caudas revoando, alguns relinchavam. Sentiu-se abandonar o corpo do falcão, e descer gradativamente até aonde corriam os cavalos. Passou, então, a ser um dos cavalos, uma égua baia de pêlo cor de mel. Corria com o vento, a brisa fazendo voar a sua crina, a velocidade alucinante. O ritmo dos cascos no chão, a terra sob as patas e o seu sobre a cabeça. Relinchou de pura alegria, saltando à frente, correndo. Era uma sensação deliciosa, que a fazia sentir-se presa, de alguma forma, ao solo, ao chão, à Mãe Terra. Mas mais uma vez mudaram os cenários.

Sob a luz da lua, ela caçava. Era agora um lobo, de pêlo longo, sedoso e prateado. As árvores da floresta formavam um teto sobre a sua cabeça, e ela seguia furtivamente. Suas patas não faziam barulho, nem a respiração. Farejava o ar, e seguia o rastro de um pequeno animal. Encontrou-o atrás de um arbusto: um coelho. Sentiu-lhe o pavor no cheiro, e viu-o nos olhos arregalados do bichinho. A sensação de poder que a invadiu foi deliciosa. Fechou os dentes na carne macia, e sentiu o sangue quente e doce escorrer. O júbilo foi imediato. No mundo real, a roca fiava.

Começou a tentar dirigir o transe. Focou toda a sua vontade em Draco. Forçou todo fiapo de pensamento que pôde encontrar a voltar-se para ele. Sua mente voltou a abandonar o corpo em que se encontrava, e correu por sobre campos e colinas. Encontrou, no meio do mar de grama, uma estrada antiga, de terra batida, que circundava colinas e vales. Por ela foi seguindo, sempre chamando por Draco, a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Até que a estrada começou a subir, circulando um monte coroado por pedras. Seguindo o impulso da rotação, Virgínia subiu cerca de trinta metros acima do monte, rodando, e então disparou como um foguete bem no centro das pedras, em direção ao chão. Ao invés de bater no solo, atravessou-o, e continuou atravessando terra e pedra até o centro do monte, aonde encontrou um calor em brasa. Caíra direto na câmara do fogo, no centro vivo e pulsante de fogo. Ali, seu espírito tomou forma: uma ave de fogo, uma fênix. Ficou voando em meio à lava, mergulhando e ressurgindo, inteira feita de fogo. Sem saber porquê, fez soar seu canto.

Ele saiu da sua garganta como um lamento. Correu seu corpo todo, da cauda ao bico, e entoou o canto que ouvira sair da harpa e Draco tanto tempo atrás. Mergulhou na lava, voou nas correntes de ar, rodopiou e dançou em meio ao fogo, sempre cantando seu lamento, sempre chamando por Draco. Mas chegou um momento em que sentiu-se esfriar, seu corpo enregelado chamou por ela, e ela teve de voltar às amarras do corpo. Nesse momento, Draco atingia a câmara da água.

Virgínia voltou ao seu corpo enrijecido. A fome e principalmente o frio a consumiam. Trêmula, agarrou o manto que estava sobre uma pedra da gruta e saiu, cobrindo com ela a cabeça. Lá fora estava noite, uma noite estrelada de lua minguante, quase nova. Como uma figura na escuridão, cruzou a Floresta em direção às luzes e o barulho do Castelo de Hogwarts. Tremia, chorava e esfregava os braços. Estava fraca, trôpega, febril. Quando alcançou a porta do castelo, apenas conseguiu atravessar o saguão e parar à entrada do Salão Principal. Ali, desmaiou.

Dumbledore levantou-se imediatamente de sua cadeira.

Menina tola! – disse, e correu até o corpo inconsciente, com todos no Salão olhando abobados. Apanhou-a nos braços, como faria com uma criança, e com inesperado vigor levantou-a e correu com ela até a Enfermaria. Ali, deitou-a sobre uma cama, chamando Minerva.

Rápido, Minerva. Vá até as Estufas e me traga Athelas. Se não houver lá, procure na floresta.

Athelas, Alvo? – disse ela, torcendo as mãos, nervosa.

Folha- do- rei! – Alvo estava ficando irritado. O estado de Virgínia era grave ela estava coberta de suor. Virou-se, e Minerva ainda estava ali. – VAI!

Folha-do-rei... claro, claro. – disse, virando-se, e saiu apressada.

Alguém ponha água pra esquentar! – Madame Pomfrey saiu, apressada. – Severus! Rápido, comece a preparar a poção antídoto da poção do Morto-vivo.

Não seria um exagero, Alvo? Uma infusão de Athelas pode dar conta do recado. – Snape disse, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Severus, ouça este pobre velho. Ela prolongou demais o transe, demais. A vida dela corre riscos, e ela está ardendo em febre. Não sei como conseguiu chegar até aqui. Agora corra, meu querido! A vida dela agora está em nossas mãos, e escorre por entre nossos dedos.

Assim, Dumbledore cuidou dela ininterruptamente por cerca de quatro dias. A febre recuava e depois voltava a subir, e às vezes Virgínia deixava escapar murmúrios delirantes por entre os lábios, e debatia-se na cama. Dormiu um sono agitado por quatro dias inteiros, até que, numa noite, despertou com um grito.

Eles voltaram. – disse, abrindo os olhos castanho -escuros cercados por profundas olheiras. Dumbledore despertou de seu breve cochilo aos pés da cama, e os olhos profundamente azuis encararam uma Virgínia desperta, abatida e feliz.

Dumbledore sorriu, pela primeira vez em longos dias insones.

Eu te disse, não foi, menina? Te disse que você não devia ter ido! Mas você conseguiu sozinha. Eles realmente voltaram? – disse, com uma voz que misturava censura e orgulho, como um mestre que repreende e parabeniza um aluno por sua ousadia e sucesso.

Sim. Estão de volta. – disse, sorrindo ainda mais. – Os dois, professor, os dois! Temos que mandar alguém para buscá-los?

Calma, Virgínia. Tudo será arranjado. Você mandou muita força pr'aqueles dois nesses dias, não foi? Está muito fraca ainda. Descanse, e os espere nos portões de Hogwarts daqui a quinze dias, com o exército em formação. Daqui a quinze dias, meu doce, virá a guerra.

N/A: yupi! Novo cap! bom, nesse cap ficou bem explicadinho a força q a Ginny deu pro Draco, a coisa toda do labirinto e eu pude preparar caminho pra uma das pequenas surpresas da fic. Ah, e claro, a guerra vem aí!

Essa coisa da roca está totalmente retirada das Brumas. A Morgana matou sei lá quem assim, segurando o manto do cara, ela começa a fiar e então ela entra no corpo d um javali q o carinha tava caçando e mata ele. Prático, não? Vou comprar uma roca.

Thank you for reviews!Foram só 4…. Vcs não sabem como eu preciso delas. Mas o maldito não me deixa retribuir: sabe deus por que, minhas reviews não aparecem. BUAAAAAA... c mais alguém estiver com esse problema, e ainda assim quiser deixar reviews, manda pelo email: Crismalfoyhot, ok?

G.W.M.: num quer mesmo quebrar a perna? Ah, que pena. Não dói nada! espirro de lado que soa com uma semelhança enorme à palavra MENTIRA ei, calma com as ameaças de morte. Eu mato quem quiser matar e pronto! mentira de novo, meu coraçãozinho parava c eu matasse alguém como... a Gina. Ela é a única que eu garanto que não morre... bom... sobre os finais... não seria uma boa poder reescrevê-los? Eu acho. Beijos!

Nathoca Malfoy: que assanhada, menina! Hauahauha brincadeira! Bom eu acho que seria uma boa cena pra ser colocada em um filme, mas não ficou muuuuito boa escrita. Virou escritora? Opa! Vou ver se leio a sua fic...

Miaka: uma eternidade? Que pena... bom eu tento escrever o mais rápido possível, mas não é muito realmente. A melhor de todas as provas foram os sete pecados? Bom, é a última e a que me deu mais trabalho. Eu gostei especialmente de escrever a do ar e do fogo também. Voldemort ferrado? É quase certeza! Mas não se esqueça que um deles morre no final. Vlw a review! Bjus!

Kelly Codell: Oi! Nenhum deles morreu agora porque eles dois são necessários na batalha, por isso aquele que matar o Voldie morre como oferenda, ou algo assim. Você gostou da ira? Legal! Foi uma idéia que me veio meio espontaneamente. Ficou bom, não foi! Adorei a sua review! Continua lendo! Bjuuuxxxxx

Bjaum pa todos, da Cris!


	17. A Senhora do Lago

Cap. 16 – A Senhora do Lago

Guerra! Era isso que estava sendo feito. O que estava sendo esperado. O que todos diziam, ansiavam e temiam. Mas não ela! Ah, não, não a Ginny. Ela tinha que ficar trancada ali naquela caverna, _meditando._ Estava certo, tinha que se preparar para a consagração de sacerdotisa, e depois disso receber o poder das Deusas e passá-lo ao exército da Luz, mas de que adiantava todo o seu treinamento prático se apenas ficaria ali, esperando?

Deixou esses pensamentos de lado. Como sacerdotisa treinada, cabia a ela ser paciente, e fazer o que lhe era esperado. Deitou-se sobre a cama que lhe haviam preparado.

Sem esperar por isso, adormeceu. Quando despertou, não podia saber se havia dormido dois dias ou duas horas. Levantou-se, tonta, e viu que à sua frente se encontravam as quatro figurar encapuzadas das Deusas. Como sempre, estavam paradas, etéreas porém reais, na penumbra. Abaixaram sincronizadamente os capuzes, e Virgínia pôde ver seus rostos divinos. Postou-se de joelhos imediatamente, abaixando a cabeça, como fazem os chineses para seu Imperador.

Virgínia, venha. Chegou a hora do seu teste. – Quem lhe falava era Igraine, a Virgem, a Primavera. Ela era símbolo de juventude e renascimento, e era um bom augúrio que fosse ela a falar. Mas, ainda assim, Virgínia tremeu ao encarar o destino que se abatia sobre ela.

Em Avalon, as sacerdotisas eram testadas por um método simples. Elas eram abandonadas do lado de fora, na outra margem do lago. Tinham de esperar uma noite inteira sozinhas, e então elas deveriam tentar convocar as Brumas e retornar a Avalon. Se não fossem capazes disso, voltavam pra casa, desconsoladas, e jamais poderiam retornar a Avalon. Era um teste assustador e terrível, e Virgínia imaginava como seria o dela, afinal, nessa época não havia Avalon à qual retornar, e as Damas empregariam um novo teste.

A moça trêmula acompanhou as Quatro através da Floresta. Era dia, e havia acabado de chover. A terra estava molhada e o céu clareando após a chuva. Quando atingiram os campos, na orla da floresta, todo o exército se calou. As Deusas haviam erguido os capuzes, e lembravam Dementadores de um modo assustador, escondidas nas sombras. Continuaram seu caminho através do acampamento improvisado, e todos desviavam-se para que pudessem passar, num misto de curiosidade e terror. Virgínia seguia atrás delas, cabisbaixa.

Inacreditavelmente, quando saíram do exército ninguém as seguiu. Todos foram deixados para trás, olhando, enquanto elas seguiam em direção ao Lago. Subiram a última colina até o Lago, e finalmente puderam vê-lo. O lago negro refletia maravilhosamente as nuvens iluminadas pelo sol poente. O céu estava laranja, as nuvens cor-de-rosa, e Virgínia ficou sem fôlego ao deitar os olhos sobre tão linda paisagem.

Pararam por alguns instantes ali. Gina guardou tudo na memória. Ela sentia-se como um condenado indo para a forca, e apreciava cada segundo que lhe restava. Cada respiração era de ouro, cada cor a mais linda. O vento no rosto era delicioso como jamais antes.

Mas antes que fosse tempo suficiente (e ela sentia que jamais seria, e que gostaria de ficar ali para sempre), as Sacerdotisas retomaram seu caminho, e pararam à beira do Lago. Ali, viraram-se para ela, e começaram a falar juntas, naquela voz assombrosa que ecoava dentro da alma.

Na Avalon de antigamente, as aprendizes chamavam as Brumas. Tua prova, Sianna, é diferente, porque tua sina é diferente. Tua prova é mais difícil, pois assim é teu destino. Na paz, era-se necessário dominar a Natureza. Mas agora existe a guerra, Avalon já não existe mais. Tu deverás chamá-la através dos tempos! Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! – as sacerdotisas rodopiavam à sua volta. Ela, assustada, via seus rostos. Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno. Primavera, Verão, Outono, Inverno. Elas rodavam na direção do Sol, no rumo da Vida, no rumo do Tempo. Era isso! Se tinha que vencer o tempo...

Descalçou os pés. Eles tocaram a grama molhada, sentindo a terra úmida. Estabelecida esta ligação com a terra, ela abriu os braços, e começou a rodar na direção contrária ao sol. O movimento lhe custava enorme energia, era como se tivesse de vencer uma força que a levava a rodar na direção contrária. Ela estava mudando o rumo do Tempo.

Enquanto lutava contra a força que a tentava deter, lançou um chamado inconsciente. Confusamente, fechou os olhos, e começou a pensar em Avalon. Somente Avalon.

Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! – as sacerdotisas cantavam enquanto rodopiavam em torno dela, sempre na direção do Sol.

Os pés pisavam a terra revolvida, os braços abertos, e ela rodava contra o Sol, contra o Tempo. A mente chamava Avalon, e chamava desesperadamente. Lembrava-se de cada árvore, do Pomar e das casas, da floresta de aveleiras, e das noviças, e dos campos e das plantações. Chamava o riacho, e o Poço Sagrado, e as sacerdotisas, e os rituais, e o Povo dos Pântanos. Novamente tornou-se todos os animais que eram seus totens. Foi a águia a voar sobre os campos de trigo, e então um cavalo empinando e rodando sobre as patas de trás, pisoteando a grama das margens do Lago, e foi o Lobo a uivar para a lua cheia de dentro da floresta de aveleiras. Chamava toda a aura de Avalon com uma saudade que não era sua. Sianna chamava por seu lar .

Ela vencia o Tempo, e chamava Avalon, mas faltava ainda uma coisa. Ela tinha de chamar as brumas, a neblina sagrada que protege Avalon daqueles que não devem pisar o solo sagrado. Se a neblina não viesse, era tudo inútil.

Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! Chama Avalon! Vence o Tempo! – e elas todas rodavam, e rodavam, e rodavam.

Virgínia, sem abrir os olhos ou parar de rodar, cantou o canto da fênix. De dentro de seu coração veio o lamento agudo e cadenciado, o som maravilhoso que era o canto da ave dourada. Quando começou a cantar, sentiu passar por seu corpo uma espécie de energia. Era tudo tão confuso, e tão maravilhoso! Um feixe de energia subiu da terra, utilizando como ponte o corpo de Virgínia, enquanto o tempo voltava pelo movimento rotatório, Avalon voltava pelo chamado de Sianna, e tudo cobriu-se de névoa pelo canto doce e triste.

De repente, Virgínia abriu os olhos, e soltou um grito de susto, e caiu de joelhos na grama. No centro do Lago de Hogwarts, erguia-se uma ilha encoberta pela neblina. Atordoada, Virgínia levantou-se com dificuldade. As quatro figuras se puseram à sua frente, lado a lado, entre ela e a Ilha de Avalon, Ynys Wydryn, a ilha de vidro, que erguia-se sobre a água magicamente.

Você conseguiu, Sianna. Trouxe-nos Avalon. Venceu tua prova. Leva, então, a nossa bênção. – elas quatro estenderam as mãos. Virgínia desceu sobre apenas um joelho, o que simbolizava que não era mais uma pessoa qualquer. Aquela era a posição da sacerdotisa. – Deste a tua vida à Deusa. Deste a tua vida a Avalon. Que sua necessidade seja esmagada pela necessidade de Avalon, e que teu desejo seja o Dela e não o teu. Ergue-te agora como Sianna, a Sacerdotisa de Avalon e a Senhora do Lago! – Virgínia ergueu-se, sentindo-se como se algo tivesse se soltado dentro dela. Um poder não conhecido libertou-se, e ela sentiu uma chama fria lamber-lhe a testa e entrar em sua mente.

Meu nome é Sianna, e sou para sempre a Senhora de Avalon. Que minha vontade seja forte, meu punho firme e meu coração sábio para guiar o Povo da Deusa! – exclamou. As Quatro Damas sorriram.

Sianna, nós lhe entregamos uma dádiva. Quando chegar a tua hora, tu partirás em paz. Teu coração vai parar de bater, e a alma vai deixar o corpo suavemente. Seguirá sem pressa para a Casa Além-Mar, aonde repousam as almas cansadas, e lá restará até que o mundo lhe chame. Além disso, te damos três que lhe são caros. Saberá aonde encontrá-los por seus sonhos. Estes presentes lhe damos em troca de Avalon. É cumprida tua tarefa. Agora vai... – uma brisa soprou, docemente, e as Quatro Damas se foram.

Virgínia abaixou-se sobre o lago, aonde viu seu reflexo. À noite, as estrelas brilhavam na superfície do lago, e uma meia-lua prateada reluzia em sua testa. Sorriu. O brilho da estrela diminuiu e diminuiu até que não mais se podia ver a lua. Quando ela apagou-se totalmente, Virgínia deixou de sentir o fogo gelado na testa, saiu da posição que estava, olhou em volta e seguiu até a sala de Dumbledore. Ela finalmente estava pronta para a guerra.

N/A: sabe quando vc fica dias sem saber o que escrever, totalmente empacada?

Bom, aconteceu comigo, então eu fui reler a fic. E sabe aquele clic q te dá? Eu me lembrei que a gina ainda não era sacerdotisa, e, bom, precisávamos de um ritual. Ta aí!

Explicando uma coisinha só, a tatuagem das sacerdotisas era uma lua AZUL MARINHO, que elas retocavam sempre com tinta, mas acontece que a Gin é especial. Qualquer um que visse alguém com uma lua na testa ia saber que era ela, e numa época de guerra isso realmente não seria bom.

Mais alguém AMA os bichinhos totêmicos da Gina? Eu amo. São meus animais preferidos, sério, e acho que o meu seria o lobo...

REVIEEEEWS!

Kelly Codell: você não pensou? Bom, eh pra isso q serve essa kbecinha aki...C vc naum gosta da guerra, deu sorte, pq ganhou mais um cap antes dela! Quanto a manter o Harry e o Draco vivos, sinto muito... um deles tem que morrer, isso é certeza. Trato é trato, e deus me livre quebrar promessa com Deuses! Heheheh bjinhus crisss

Amanda Pucey: Oi! Tadinha da Gina? C vc leu a fic toda percebeu que a coitada soh c estrupia. Tá virando amigona da Madame Pomfrey! Q bom q vc gostou da fic... leitores novos são sempre ótimos! Obrigada pela review! Beijins

Miaka: juraa? Heueheuheeuh...bom, é verdade. Mas ela não ta só agoniada por eles, ela tem toda uma responsabilidade nessa guerra que não pode ser deixada de lado. Beijos, Cris.

G.W.M: CADÊ OS VENDEDORES DE ROCAS? Tudo bem que o pai da Bela Adormecida queimou todas as rocas do reino dele mas até hoje já devem ter construído alguma. PRECISAMOS DE ROCAS AKI! Será que estão esgotados todos os príncipes encantados E AS ROCAS TAMBÈM? Oh, malditos contos de fadas. Acabam com o material disponível. E ainda casam os príncipes com princesas com bafo, porque depois de dormir 100 anos... Quanto à Athelas, totalmente Lord of The Rings. Esse, por sinal, é um livro que eu amo tanto quanto HP. Quem não quer um Legolas da vida?

Dark-Bride: oba oba review! Gina? Fodona? Nah. Hauhauahauah ela eh A MAIS FODONICA! Vc quer a Guerra logo? Ui... conversa com a Kelly... ela não quer... mas alguma hora a guerra sai. Por sinal, deixa uma reviewzinha aí pra eu poder me animar mais a escrever! Bjinhu, Crissssssss

Nathoca Malfoy: a gina naum tah doida! Ela soh tah meio febril heueheuehu... q bom q vc gosta da minha fic! Pq eu AMO escrever ela. Às xs eu amo mais meu MSN, mas eu amo ela tbm... é, vc tah certa. Com a Guerra, perde um pouco do romance na fic. Mas ta cheio de água-com-açúcar por aí, c precisar d romance dah uma lidinha numa short qlqr... bjus da Cris!

Nacilme: Ah, tudo bem. Desde que deixe review no próximo... bom, vc TAMBEM quer guerra logo. 2x1, vcs venceram. GUERRA! Bjinhus!

Thai: Senhor dos anéis eh TUDO! Que bom q gostou da fic! Continua dexando review hein, senhorita? Heueheuh beijinhos

BJUUUUUS CRIS!


	18. A nuvem de morcegos

Cap 17 - A nuvem de morcegos

Escudeiros vestiram em Draco a armadura de prata, cingiram-lhe e puseram sobre seus ombros uma capa vermelho-sangue. Retiraram-se rapidamente do aposento. Virou-se para o espelho de corpo inteiro, e estranhou a própria aparência. Seu corpo estava estranhamente rígido, e não havia músculo que não estivesse sob domínio absoluto do cérebro. Ele ganhara uma estranha consciência corporal depois de sair do coração do Tor. O rosto estava um pouco mais magro, e o cabelo louro-platinado fora cortado mais curto para não atrapalhar durante a luta. Seus olhos estavam profundamente chumbo, escuros como jamais foram, e contrastavam com a capa vermelha de modo elegante. Suspirou; sentia falta da sua ruivinha.

Andou até o outro canto da tenda branca em que estivera alojado nos últimos dias, pegou a espada que estava sobre uma mesa, e desembainhou-a lentamente. Passou o dedo pelo desenho de cobras verdes que se enroscavam na lâmina. Sabia que Harry possuía a gêmea desta, a espada de Griffindor. Deixando a bainha sobre a mesa, começou a girar a lâmina no ar, treinar alguns golpes, lutando contra um inimigo imaginário. Manejava a espada longa com habilidade. Um, dois, três, estocada, um dois três, salta, um dois três, ataca por cima, um, dois, três, estocada.

Ouviu um barulho. De repente, girou, e lançou a espada no ar. A espada fincou-se em uma viga de madeira, a cerca de três milímetros da orelha esquerda de Harry.

Poxa Draco, não esperava essa recepção. – disse Harry, com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Desculpe, mas você não devia entrar tão silenciosamente. Me assustou. – Draco refletiu o sorriso escarninho. Inesperadamente (e ruidosamente, graças às armaduras), eles se abraçaram. – Como foi com os trolls, seu filho de uma mãe? – uma leve sombra de tristeza passou pelo rosto de Harry. Ele acabara de voltar das montanhas, pois fora mandado como embaixador na tentativa de recrutar alguns trolls.

Pior do que esperávamos. Nenhum deles quis se juntar a nós. Eles vão engrossar as fileiras de Voldemort, ou eu sou um sapo. – disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

E Shacklebolt? – perguntou o sonserino, inclinando a cabeça.

Ficou lá, para resolver alguns assuntos pessoais. – disse, despreocupado. Draco suspirou, revirando os olhos. Ele sabia que Quim havia ficado para trás para abater alguns trolls antes da batalha, mas Harry, o grande grifinório, não poderia concordar com isso, então fora enganado. Deu de ombros, e continuou a conversa.

Caminhavam pelas barracas do exército, comentando sobre coisas da guerra. Por onde passavam, alguns cochichos, algumas pessoas vindo olhar. Muitos estranhavam a nova amizade dos arquiinimigos, mas era impossível entenderem os laços que se formaram entre os dois. Embaixo da terra estabeleceram dependência mútua, e um confiou ao outro sua vida. Essa ligação os tornou próximos como velhos amigos.

Um garotinho franzino de cabelos castanhos, que vinha correndo, escorregou na lama e caiu. Harry amparou sua queda.

Cuidado, amigo. Você poderia ter torcido o tornozelo. Não queremos você incapacitado na hora da batalha. – o garotinho olhou pra cima com adoração. Deveria ter uns 10 anos. Olhou pra Harry, depois pra Draco, e abriu um enorme sorriso.

Eu estava procurando vocês! – disse ele, e então lembrou-se de com quem estava falando. Contorceu o rosto em uma expressão séria, fez uma reverência desengonçada e disse – Senhor Potter, senhor Malfoy, vocês estão sendo esperados para o almoço na Tenda Principal. Venham, eu os guiarei. – E saiu saltitando, levando-os até a tenda central do acampamento, aonde eram feitos conselhos e refeições dos capitães.

O garoto, que mais tarde descobririam se chamar Sammy Fuernlend, postou-se à entrada. Harry afastou a cortina na porta e entrou, seguido por Draco. Ali dentro, sentados em volta de uma mesa redonda (N/A:clichê, não?), todos calaram-se ao vê-los entrar. Em torno da mesa sentavam-se representantes e generais, comandantes e marechais. Draco e Harry sentaram-se um de cada lado de Dumbledore, que era obviamente o chefe.

Draco, Harry, sejam bem-vindos. Bem, agora que já chegaram podemos começar a nos servir. Ao banquete! – disse alegremente, e todos começaram a servir-se das travessas cheias à sua frente. Conversavam enquanto comiam, e o assunto se dirigiu para a possibilidade de utilizar trestrálios e hipogrifos junto à cavalaria.

Eu acho uma ótima idéia. Além disso, Hagrid tem ambas as espécies bem treinadas...

Discordo. Já imaginou se eles se descontrolam durante a batalha? O prejuízo para nosso exército seria enorme e...

Mas precisamos de um reforço aéreo! Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado irá trazer toda sorte de criatura aérea maléfica.

Carlinhos Weasley cuidará disso, dizem que trará dragões.

Ora, isso é uma fofoca sem cabimento. Dragões? Há!

E conversas desse tipo povoavam a mesa. Porém, todos calaram-se ao ouvir um estampido forte, e de repente Severus Snape estava ao lado do diretor. Suor polvilhava sua testa, as mãos fechadas em punhos tremiam, o peito subia e descia descompassado. Era necessário enorme esforço para aparatar dentro da concentração do exército, mesmo com permissão.

Diretor, Voldemort vai atacar. – disse, com a voz baixa e esganiçada.

Quando? – disse Dumbledore, levantando-se imediatamente.

Já! – ele estava nervoso, agitava os braços. – O exército dele está pronto, e já estão marchando. Estarão aqui pela manhã.

Quantos são?

Hum. Há quatrocentos Feiticeiros, e o dobro na Artilharia. Ele não tem Cavalaria, pois nenhum animal de quatro patas quis servi-lo, porém ele terá cerca de duzentos homens voando em pássaros negros, e trezentos Arqueiros. – Snape fazia as contas rapidamente. - São trinta Gigantes, todos os dementadores, cem dos antigos Comensais. No todo, creio que serão vinte mil (N/A: a um exército juntam-se todo tipo de mercenários, a fim de ficar com os espólios. Se vocês forem contar as categorias enumeradas, serão menos de 2.000 homens, mas somando-se os não-humanos e os "agregados"...).

Senhores, - disse Dumbledore, virando-se para a mesa novamente. – reúnam suas tropas. O exército inimigo está vindo. – todos levantaram-se imediatamente. Lá fora, uma corneta soou.

Em cerca de três horas, o exército estava formado. Armadilhas de feitiços e mesmo do tipo trouxa foram criadas no percurso que o Exército Negro deveria percorrer. O local aonde se posicionava o exército era flanqueado por montanhas cobertas por uma floresta densa, e a retaguarda era guardada por um rio fundo e veloz. No topo da montanha mais alta da cadeia estaria Virgínia.

Virgínia. Ela fora trazida imediatamente, e correra ao encontro de Draco. O rapaz virara-se, e de repente alguma coisa pesada chocou-se contra ele, e tudo que ele podia ver era um mar de cabelos vermelhos. Abraçou-a rapidamente, com força. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

Senti sua falta. – disse Gina, querendo dizer que morrera de medo de perdê-lo, e que sofrera tanto com sua ausência, e que tentara lhe ajudar durante a prova, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam, enozadas na garganta. De qualquer modo, Draco simplesmente percebeu-o implícito naquelas simples três palavras. Sorriu.

Também senti a sua, ruivinha. – disse, beijando-lhe a boca com suavidade. Ela afastou-se um passo, segurando as mãos frias dele.

Espere, quero mostrar-lhe uma coisa. – ela disse, e fechou os olhos. Concentrou-se. Devagar, sentiu a chama fria a lamber-lhe a testa. Draco arregalou os olhos. No meio da testa da menina, reluzia uma lua crescente azul-prateada. Ela sorriu, e abriu os olhos. – Sou uma Sacerdotisa, Draco. Sou a Senhora do Lago. E estou pronta pra te ajudar. Por sinal...

Durante as provas? Sim, você estava lá. – foi a vez dele sorrir. – eu não teria conseguido sem você. Nem sem Harry. Harry! Vem cá! – o moreno olhou para eles, e sorriu. Veio andando rápido, e Draco passou o braço pelos ombros dele. O queixo de Ginny cairia, se ela não tivesse ouvido o boato. Abraçou o garoto de olhos esmeralda.

Esperava me assustar com essa, Draco? Eu já sabia! Mas estou felicíssima por vocês. Só uma coisa. – sentiu-se subitamente desconfortável. – Harry... você não... você disse que... bem...

Virgínia, - ele fez uma leve reverência – tenho o prazer de lhe informar que... estou apaixonado. – ela abriu a boca. – Não, não é por você. Na verdade eu nem sei o nome dela, mas... - ele tocou o pingente em seu pescoço. Com um sorriso bobo, contou-lhe toda a história da ninfa das águas que guarda a Sala da Água. Virgínia abriu um largo sorriso quando ele terminou.

Ah, Harry, que romântico! – tocou o cristal no peito de Harry. – Parece que agora ambos temos nossos amuletos. – ela olhou carinhosamente para o anel vermelho em seu dedo. A pedra faiscou em reconhecimento. Alguém cutucou Virgínia, e ela virou-se. Não viu ninguém, estranhou. Puxaram suas vestes. Ela olhou pra baixo, e era Dobby.

Menina Weasley, você ter que subir, professor Dumbledore mandar. Venha, menina Weasley, venha! – ele a puxava pelas vestes. Gina olhou pra trás, e Draco não estava mais ali. Seguiu o elfo-doméstico através do acampamento. Ele a levava até aonde estava a chave de portal que a transportaria até a montanha.

Enquanto caminhava apressadamente, uma sombra tapou por um segundo a luz do sol. Ela olhou pra cima. Lá no alto, uma nuvem de pequenos morcegos negros bloqueava a luz do sol. Incrivelmente, eles entraram em formação. A nuvem tomou o formato da caveira com a língua de serpente, como se Voldemort tivesse criado um subsitituto criativo para o feitiço Morsmordre. Eram na certa espiões. Aqueles morcegos eram verdadeiros? Só havia um meio de saber.

Virgínia fechou os olhos, e abriu os braços. Esperou alguns segundos, só por garantia, e então bateu as asas. Asas? É, asas. Todos lá embaixo olharam boquiabertos para o enorme pássaro dourado e vermelho que se ergueu, batendo as asas, opondo-se à nuvem maléfica. Subiu aos céus com sua cauda esvoaçante a fênix, a ave dourada. O pássaro, então, começou a cantar, um lamento gutural que saía em borbotões do fundo da garganta.

Os morcegos ficaram transtornados. A música interferia em seu sonar, de modo que eles estavam cegos. Voaram em debandada, espalhando-se em todas as direções, alguns se chocando contra o chão ou contra as barracas. A nuvem foi dissipada. Voldemort perdera seus espiões.

A ave de fogo continuou subindo, fazendo grandes círculos no céu. Sua passagem deu novo ânimo ao exército, que sentiu como se estivesse abençoado. Virgínia subiu ao topo mais alto da montanha , e enquanto pousava perdeu o corpo de fênix, e foram pés humanos que pousaram no chão. Virou-se. Nesse momento, a primeira fileira de soldados inimigos despontava no horizonte.

N/A: E aí, quem gostou? Euheuehe

Bom tivemos o esperado reencontro, a amizade entre Draco e Harry (alguém achou forçado?), a nuvem de espiões e como um bônus, a fênix. Por sinal dessa vez a Ginny REALMENTE virou uma fênix, no estilo animago e não "corpo espiritual" como aconteceu na câmara do fogo.

G.W.M.: Claro! É sempre culpa dos fessores! Mas pra mim eles só dão criatividade. C tem q ver os desenhos q saem na aula d história! Ah, e poemas na d inglês, e fics na de matemática, e rabiscos na de ciências... como eu passo de ano? Mistério!

Nathoca Malfoy: Eu li a sua fic, e AMEI. Eu já tava lendo, na verdade... mas bom, vc não pode dizer que eu sumi com o romance. Eu fiz, pelo menos, eles darem uma esbarrada... por sinal estou curtindo muito escrever guerra. Usar umas coisinhas que eu aprendi por aí... A Saga do Graal, O Senhor dos Anéis, A Saga Otori, As Crônicas de Arthur... eu nem sabia que tinha tanto conhecimento bélico! Heheheheeh

Miaka: bom, ta aí. O começo da batalha!

Dark-Bride: esforçado o suficiente? Eehueheuehu muito obrigada pela sua review! Ah e vc eh do sul? YES! To indo pr'aí terça feira, pra Gramado, festinha d 15 da primenha. EBA!

UEhueheuehu REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSS!

EU NÃO VOU COLOCAR O PRÓX CAP C NAUM TIVER 100 REVIEWS!

SIMSIMSIM SOU MÁÁÁ!1

Bjus da Cris.


	19. A armadura da cura

N/A: desculpaaaaaaa! Essa $&$&&¨&¨& do não me deixava logar! Fiquei com medo e não vou mais responder as reviews no cap, vou fazer isso por email, então por favor loguem antes de deixar a review!

Cap. 18 – A armadura da cura

A ave de fogo continuou subindo, fazendo grandes círculos no céu. Sua passagem deu novo ânimo ao exército, que sentiu como se estivesse abençoado. Virgínia subiu ao topo mais alto da montanha , e enquanto pousava perdeu o corpo de fênix, e foram pés humanos que pousaram no chão. Virou-se. Nesse momento, a primeira fileira de soldados inimigos despontava no horizonte.

Logo apareceram mais e mais fileiras do exército negro. Eram muitos... simplesmente inimigos demais. Fileiras e mais fileiras de comensais vestidos de preto escorriam por sobre as colinas. Ao fundo, uma enorme nuvem de pássaros sem penas voava, com montarias em suas costas. O exército marchou até cerca de quinhentos metros, aonde parou. Ficou ali, durante minutos que pareceram horas, uma massa negra emporcalhando a grama. Os generais retiveram o exército, e Rúbeo Hagrid sentiu medo. Quando viu que eles simplesmente não iriam se mexer, decidiu tomar uma atitude.

Do meio do exército da Luz, surgiu um gigante barbudo. Hagrid ultrapassou a linha da primeira fileira em cerca de cinco passos, virou-se de costas e expôs as nádegas branquelas. Os Comensais urraram de raiva. Cobriu a traseira enorme, virou-se de frente e começou a sacudir obscenamente os quadris, chamando-os de maricas com sua voz poderosa. Os generais do exército inimigo tentaram conter os soldados da escuridão, em vão.

Hagrid era tudo aquilo que eles odiavam: um mestiço, fruto de um trouxa e uma giganta, e ainda por cima não era nem sequer apto a fazer magia. Era uma aberração, um monstro, algo ofensivo e impuro, que não deveria viver. Sua presença era irritante. Seu desafio era irritante. Mas suas provocações foram a gota d'água.

Os Comensais, mortos de ódio e desejo do sangue daquele horrível mestiço, desataram a correr. Uns atrás dos outros, desabalados, tropeçando e voltando a correr. A linha se rompeu, e eles correram livres até a morte.

Assim que os comensais começaram a correr, Hagrid sorriu. Puxou uma longa corneta, e a fez soar em seu toque potente, vibrante. Um barulho enorme se seguiu. Das florestas que flanqueavam o campo de batalha, surgiu um ruído horrendo. Milhões de patinhas se movendo, correndo, com fome. A arriscada armadilha de Hagrid fora armada e posta em ação e agora Aragogue e sua cria estavam à solta.

Os comensais pararam no meio da corrida. Antes que dessem dois passos de volta às suas fileiras, à segurança, milhões de aranhas de todos os tamanhos os alcançaram. Iam desde trinta centímetros a dois metros de altura, as menores miniaturas das mais velhas. A maior e mais aterradora, Aragogue, veio por último, correndo loucamente.

Negras, enormes, peludas, rebatiam todo tipo de feitiço e seu veneno era letal. Arrancavam cabeças de alguns desatentos, seus longos pêlos eram paralisantes. No exército inimigo, o pavor se instalou. Quando mataram todos os que haviam se precipitado e corrido, arrancando membros e distribuindo mordidas venenosas, voltaram-se contra o exército em armação. Mas ali não puderam atacar: os feitiços eram muito fortes, e aqueles homens estavam sob controle e eram letais.

Desistindo, os aracnídeos medonhos começaram seu trabalho nos corpos caídos. Envolviam os cadáveres em mortalhas feitas de fios de teia longos e grossos, enrolando com as patas, de modo a transformar os corpos em casulos. Depois, arrastaram-nos até a floresta, sumindo sob a sombra das árvores. A cena causou um estremecimento em toda a platéia espantada. Hagrid voltou satisfeito ao seu posto.

Um comensal montado em uma besta alada desceu dos céus. O chão gemeu sob as patas do pássaro escamoso. Trazia uma flâmula branca, o símbolo do mensageiro. Era Bellatrix Lestrange, que esperava com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. Draco se adiantou, em seu cavalo.

- Quem diria, o traidorzinho!

- Lestrange, não me venha com essa ladainha sem propósito. O que você quer? – ela se fez de ofendida, mas continuou, com ar esnobe.

- Meu lorde exige Harry Potter vivo, o título de Ministro da Magia e o castelo e terreno de Hogwarts, até o pôr-do-sol de amanhã. Se essas exigências forem cumpridas, nenhuma gota de sangue será derramada, e vocês, seres patéticos, poderão voltar pra casa vivos e em paz. – disse, com ar superior. Draco soltou uma gargalhada.

- Voldemort realmente espera que concordemos com esses termos? – riu de novo – Seu lorde está fraco dos miolos, Bella. Harry Potter, a menina- dos- olhos de Dumbledore, o castelo de Hogwarts, um dos últimos lugares seguros no mundo, e o título de Ministro da Magia, com o qual Voldemort pode simplesmente governar o mundo? Sinto muito, Lestrange.

- Não se preocupe, querido Draco, que não merece ser chamado Malfoy. A saúde mental de milorde está perfeitamente bem. Ainda não terminei a proposta. Existem algumas cartas a serem mostradas... – Bellatrix fez o pássaro que estava deitado erguer-se sobre as pernas. Ali, algemadas e amordaçadas, estavam duas mulheres. Uma delas com o cabelo ruivo, vivo, acobreado. A outra, de cabelos louro-platinados. Eram Virgínia Weasley e Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco desmontou do cavalo e tentou se aproximar. O pássaro de Bellatrix o afastou com uma bicada que passou perigosamente perto de seu pescoço. Ele voltou-se e subiu novamente no lombo do bicho: a olhada que dera nas mulheres fora suficiente.

- Cartas falsas, Bella, cartas falsas. Mamãe, pare de teatro. Seus pulsos estão algemados mas não estão sequer marcados ou vermelhos... O lorde não é de tanta gentileza com traidores. Você está fingindo. E você! Não sei como conseguiu um pedaço de Virgínia para a Poção Polissuco, mas ainda assim... você é um péssimo ator. Há uma vida nela que você não conseguiu e não consegue captar. – os olhos de "Ginny" faiscaram, raivosos. O cavalo de Draco estava nervoso pela presença do animal alado. Ele relinchava, e chegou a empinar. Quando o garanhão tirou as patas do solo, Draco o fez girar, e gritou para a mensageira:

- Essa guerra tem de acontecer, Bellatrix! Gente como você não pode simplesmente continuar à solta por aí. Au revoir, e não espere que eu seja tão gentil em batalha! – quando o cavalo voltou ao chão, já estava virado para a direção que Draco queria tomar: de volta ao exército. Enfiou as esporas no lombo do cavalo, e ele foi trotando. O pássaro de Bella levantou vôo com um enorme bater de asas, levando as duas mulheres. Soltou-as em qualquer canto dentro do limite do exército, e tomou a frente da batalha.

Os comensais estavam ansiosos. Estavam cautelosos graças ao ataque-surpresa das medonhas aranhas gigantes, mas queriam vingança pelos seus que haviam sido mortos. Queriam sangue. Suas tatuagens queimavam, e a dor os incitava à batalha. Depois de sentirem um latejamento particularmente forte, a voz de Voldemort chegou às suas mentes.

"Meus queridos servos... chegou a nossa hora! A hora de finalmente expurgar o mundo dos amantes- de- trouxas, dos sangues-ruins imundos, de toda essa escória que envergonha a raça bruxa! Avante, Comensais da Morte, avante para o poder!"

Fragmentos dessa mensagem atingiram o exército da Luz. "expurgar", "sangues-ruins imundos" e "escória" foram alguns deles. Foi o suficiente para enfurecê-los. O Exército avançou em conjunto. Eram uma só alma, um só ser, um só objetivo. Uma coisa enorme, uma força. Eram como abelhas de uma mesma colméia, todas juntas, partes de um todo, de algo maior. Eram como muitas velas unidas em uma única chama... eles eram a Luz.

(N/A: recomendo q vcs dêem uma olhada no cap. 12... eu descrevi todos os componentes do exército, e tal. Fica mais fácil de entender a batalha e os termos que eu vou usar.)

Os Feiticeiros começaram a agir. Em trios, seus feitiços eram ininterruptos e atingiam em cheio os inimigos, e sempre protegidos pelo escudo gerado pelo terceiro. A sincronia era perfeita, os feitiços ritmados, a proteção impermeável.

Do outro lado, vieram também feiticeiros, mas em formação diferente. Os Feiticeiros Negros não jogavam feitiços comuns: a preparação era mais longa, e por isso eles vinham em duplas: o primeiro preparava um feitiço das Artes das Trevas, que geralmente atingia cerca de três ou quatro inimigos (se conseguisse furar a proteção), enquanto o segundo mantinha o escudo. Apesar de tudo, sua proteção era mais fraca: eles conheciam muitas maldições, mas poucas defesas. Fazia parte da política de Voldemort, "a defesa é o melhor ataque".

Sem que esperassem, vieram ataques de cima. Os gigantescos pássaros escamosos desciam sobre o exército da Luz, os Comensais montados lançando feitiços e os animais com ataques fortíssimos de suas caudas pesadas. Subitamente, a posição de defensor se tornou a mais cansativa das três. O dano causado pelos pássaros era enorme. Os escudos rachavam, e um ou dois de cada Trio era abatido.

A resposta do exército veio com os Arqueiros. Os fogos de artifício Weasley foram da maior utilidade, mas não eram suficientes. Cerca de um terço das bestas foram abatidas antes que acabasse a munição, e elas continuavam a abater amigos. Do alto da montanha, Virgínia Weasley estava impotente, entrando em transe. Começava a receber poderes com os quais teria de lidar. Poderes que teria da canalizar, teria de utilizar, e não sabia como. Mas logo sua aflição foi atenuada: surgia no horizonte a resposta às suas preces. Carlinhos vinha. E com dragões.

Três enormes dragões surgiram no horizonte. Montados neles com celas especiais vinham Carlinhos Weasley e mais dois guerreiros. Seus dragões eram muito diferentes. Carlinhos vinha em um Fireball, o dragão vermelho comumente encontrado na China. Seu corpo era bastante alongado, e tinha barbichas no focinho. Ao seu lado direito, uma mulher montava um dragão verde de escamas triangulares e enormes. Ele soltava fumaça pelas narinas. Por fim, à esquerda, vinha um homem montando um enorme dragão negro. A ponta de seu rabo tinha chifres enormes, e sua aparência era a mais assustadora.

Os dragões desceram sobre os pássaros alados com fúria. Além das poderosas chamas, eles usavam dentes e garras, e até mesmo a cauda. Queimavam quatro bestas com uma única labareda de fogo, derrubavam pássaros com rabadas, o Fireball enrolava seu corpo em pássaros e os esmagava.

Enquanto o embate acontecia no céu, a batalha era travada na terra, e Virgínia enchia-se de poder. Sentia-se completamente preenchida por aquele poder, e temia que pudesse transbordar. Nesse momento, sentiu uma facada invisível no lado direito do peito, caindo de joelhos. Lá embaixo, nos campos, o primeiro soldado do Exército da Luz era ferido por uma espada nesse mesmo ponto.

Virgínia sentiu vibrar uma ligação com o Exército. Ao mesmo tempo, inconscientemente, utilizou a magia para curar o ferimento no peito. Sem querer, curou o soldado atingido. Com uma sensibilidade igual a que experimentara ao invocar Avalon, ela conseguiu perceber sua ligação com a alma do exército. Impondo-lhe as mãos (N/A: leia-se estender as mãos espalmadas na direção do exército), começou a drenar o poder dentro dela, e doá-lo ao Exército. De olhos fechados, ajoelhada porém erguida, sentiu o poder atingi-la vindo da terra, e deixá-la pelas palmas das mãos. Jogava todo o seu poder para o Exército, e na proporção que dava recebia: suas reservas de força não diminuíam.

Lá embaixo, os Comensais receberam um choque. Uma armadura translúcida, leitosa e colorida cobria os seus oponentes. Eles viam-na reluzir por alguns segundos quando eles se moviam. A proteção mágica aparecia e desaparecia, brincalhona, conforme a luz. Todo ferimento que o Exército recebia por ela era curado. Os Comensais começavam a ficar amedrontados. Perceberam que não lutavam somente contra homens, lutavam contra deuses. A Magia de Avalon entrara em ação.

N/A: bom, ta aí. Antes que caiam matando dizendo que o Draco e o Harry não apareceram, não se esqueçam que eles só aparecem mais pro final da batalha...

As armaduras são totalmente tiradas do livro O senhor da chuva, do André Vianco (Quem jah leu André Vianco? O cara eh foda! Um dos melhores autores brasileiros!), e talvez eu até tire mais idéias desse mesmo livro, mas...

DESCULPEM A DEMORA! Eu viajei, tive provas, meu querido paizinho tah mudando d emprego... enfim, o universo conspirou contra a publicação do cap, mas acabei conseguindo...

100 era muito, mas chegou! Sim, eu atingi o lugar histórico de autora com fic com 100 reviews! Eu dedico essa vitória a vocês, meus leitores, que me elevaram a esse pedestal tão sagrado. Através do seu companheirismo (30 min d discurso político), Agradecendo especialmente a aqueles que me acompanham desde o início, batendo cartão em cada cap. Não vou dizer nomes, pq eles sabem qm são...

Ei, alguém me diz PQ o fanfiction não aceita mais resposta de review aki? Desgraçado, isso sim! Mas eu vou continuar, de birra. Ninguém vai denunciar né?

Pekena: Bom, sabe que não é só o Harry não. Vai olhar na mitologia grego-romana: tem muitos heróis metidos a besta q c apaixonam por ninfas... Quanto ao Rony e à Mione, vou ser sincera. Não gosto deles, e pronto. Não se encaixam direito na fic, não tem utilidade prática, não entram. Ok? Hehe bjuss

G.W.M.: Bom, guerra é guerra, fica difícil fazer romance no meio, mas eu prometo um NC d presente depois do fim da fic. E eu preparei uma surpresinha também, que eu espero q vc goste... hehueheuh.

Miaka: que bom que você achou! Mas bem, sinto muito, mas o Harry realmente caiu fora na disputa da Ginny. O amor dele por ela era metade fraternal, metade orgulho ferido por ela não gostar mais dele. Mas de qualquer jeito ainda existem alguns obstáculos quanto à Gin e o Draco ficarem juntos. Alguns? Muitos! Um exército, pra começar.

Dark-Bride: é uma honra meu humilde chappie te lembrar desses livros. Mas, claro, tem uma explicação: minha base de vocabulário bélico saiu daí... heuheueheueh. Mais reviews? Sim? Sim?

Nick Malfoy (chap. 18): pero sim

2.

Nick Malfoy (chap. 17): (caso não tenha entendido minha piadinha olha as reviews...) mas assim, eu jah sabia q o naum dexa. Chato, né? Eu preferia que deixasse... Má noticia pra vc: acabar com a minha raça não é fácil! Minha família é grande ;-) mas agora que vc tem o cap, naum precisa tentar acabar com ela. Acabo de salvar a vida dos meus irmãos! E nem saí no jornal! Sacanagem!

Yne-chan: UMA TARDE? NOOOUSSAA! Vc eh boa hein? Heuehueheue. Nem eu pra ler td isso em uma tarde! Mas, bem, que bom q gostou. Posso contar com vc pra bater cartão? Quanto à sua fic, bom... eu comecei a ler, mas não tive tempo de terminar. Além disso não curto personagens próprios...

Kelly Codell: Que confuso! Uma review no chap. 17 falando do 16, e uma no 18 falando do 17, foi isso? Cafundiu... heuehu... perfeição? Oba! Gostei dessa. Fala pra minha prof. De português, que me deu 8,5 em uma redação. Mas ela é meio que nem akele professor da Isabel da Marca de uma Lágrima: 8 só pras melhores, 9 só pra ela e 10, só pra Deus!

Q N/A enorme! Bjinhus da Cris. Ah, e um pedido especial: "loguem" (logg in) antes de deixar review, só pra eu poder responder por email...


	20. O feitiço dos corpos eternos

N/A: chegueeei! De volta dos mortos! EU LI HARRY POTTER 6! QUEM QUER SABER QM MORRE MO FINAL? EU CONTO! PERGUNTA NA REVIEW!

Cap. 19 – O Feitiço dos Corpos Eternos

Nos campos manchados de sangue, bruxos e comensais duelavam. O sangue manchava o chão, e gritos eram ouvidos. A batalha chegara ao momento da carnificina, quando se punham de lado as varinhas e se sacavam as lâminas. As espadas do exército da luz brilharam douradas na luz do sol, enquanto as armas dos comensais emitiam um brio frio.

O tilintar das espadas, os gritos de dor, os agudíssimos e aterradores sons produzidos pelos pássaros negros quando eram abatidos pelos dragões. Forçadamente à parte de tudo isso estavam os comandantes, a última e melhor sortida de homens à disposição do Exército. Ali estavam os grandes bruxos, os aurores e a Armada de Dumbledore, incluindo Draco e Harry.

Encarregados de prover as defesas, mas rapidamente suplantados pela bênção divina, estavam ajudando Dumbledore a executar um feitiço complicado. Formavam círculos ou faziam marcas em lugares estranhos, enquanto Dumbledore, no centro de tudo, murmurava palavras estranhas. Sem aviso, ergueu os braços. Aparentemente, nada tinha acontecido, até que Tonks apontou, estupefata, para o limiar do campo de batalha. Ali, inacreditavelmente, flutuavam corpos etéreos a alguns centímetros do chão.

A visão era mais clara para os que estavam na linha de frente: todo aquele que caía, morto por um ferimento que a magia não pudera curar, trazia os braços cruzados sobre o peito e flutuava cerca de trinta centímetros acima dos solo. Os companheiros passavam sobre eles sem tocá-los, de modo que os corpos dos mortos não pudessem ser maculados pela sujeira da batalha. Isso era um conforto para os corações dos covardes. A morte, naqueles rostos tranqüilos, parecia serena, e o sacrifício digno. Pelas nossas crianças, diziam aqueles rostos pétreos e belos em sua tristeza silenciosa.

Animado pela inesperada vantagem, os golpes ganharam vigor. A Cavalaria foi liberada pelos capitães. Os centauros lançaram-se à frente, galopando sobre seus cascos prateados. O sol brilhava em seus cabelos, a vingança em seus olhos. Com uma fúria animal, lançaram-se sobre os comensais, cantando enquanto matavam. Eram canções resgatadas da Antigüidade, sendo pouco características dos centauros de agora: cadenciadas em staccato, roucas, guturais, falando de sangue e de morte. Hagrid uniu-se a eles, girando sobre a cabeça um machado colossal. Quebrava escudos com seus golpes, cantava com alegria, revelando que o sangue de gigante em suas veias ainda tinha algum poder.

Com esse ataque, que lançou o Branco contra o Negro, as barreiras dos comensais foram perfuradas. O Exército da Luz avançou, invadindo o Exército das Trevas com uma formação em V. Quando os comensais estavam prestes a ter suas forças divididas pelas hordas bruxas, o terror se abateu sobre os centauros e o exército. O próprio Voldemort, o Senhor das Trevas, surgiu, trazendo a escuridão. Seu horror, mais que seus feitiços, foi suficiente para conter e expulsar os avanços da Cavalaria.

Voldemort avançava, incólume, enquanto que todo aquele no seu caminho caía sobre os joelhos, chorando e gritando, subjugados pelo terror e a sombra impostos pela presença de Voldemort. Seu poder crescera a ponto de toldar a luz no coração alheio ante a sua simples vontade. Matava quantos eram possíveis, e em sua ira seu poder era maior. O ataque montado foi rechaçado, e Voldemort incitou seus comensais para que continuassem no duelo.

Depois dessa última surpresa, a batalha estabilizou-se. O número de Comensais ainda superava enormemente o de bruxos, mas graças às bênçãos eles mantinham-se firmes. Voldemort havia voltado para a retaguarda, esperando o momento certo de realmente participar da luta, e os centauros haviam sido dizimados por seu ataque. A luta continuava, com enormes perdas para ambos os lados.

Na linha de frente da batalha, Simas Finnigan estava exausto. À euforia da batalha sucedera-se o cansaço, e agora as espadas desciam com menos força, dançavam com menos graça. Muitos dos seus já haviam caído, percebeu olhando em volta, e ainda assim a maré de inimigos não perdia força. As capas negras continuavam vindo, uma depois da outra, e sendo abatidas pela sua espada.

Ao seu lado um rosto desconhecido porém companheiro gritava enquanto todas as ligações de seu braço eram curadas por magia. Sem mais tempo de olhar, continuou a duelar com o Comensal que o atacava. Finalmente conseguiu enfiar a espada longa em seu peito, mas a espada do inimigo fez um corte não muito profundo em seu braço. Dessa vez, porém, a magia não chegou a curá-lo.

Novamente, correu rapidamente os olhos à sua volta. O seu pelotão de Artilheiros estava extremamente desfalcado. Não sabia se durariam muito tempo. Não sabia se _a batalha_ duraria muito tempo. Uma onda de temor o invadiu. Logo, pensou ele, logo virão os generais...

A ordem de Dumbledore foi clara: preparem-se. Draco e Harry desembainharam as espadas, sincronizadamente.

- Ouçam, meus amigos. Hoje, tudo depende de nós. A vida ou a morte, Luz ou Escuridão. Lutem como sei que podem lutar: com bravura, com o coração. Vamos avançar através do exército, e tomar a frente da batalha. Não se separem, protejam os Escolhidos com as suas vidas se necessário, e não temam a morte. Há destinos piores do que este. – Dumbledore ergueu a espada em saudação, e apontou para a linha de batalha.

O espírito do Pendragon despertou e ardeu em fúria nos corações daqueles que eram dignos dele. As espadas gêmeas se ergueram, Draco e Harry dispararam na frente, com toda a Armada atrás. Dentro de segundos, alcançaram os primeiros Comensais. As espadas zuniram, descendo sobre os inimigos.

No topo da montanha, Sianna guiava os movimentos dos Escolhidos, a lua da sacerdotisa queimando, fria, em sua testa. Empunhando uma espada imaginária atacava e defendia e, nos campos, Draco e Harry os imitavam. Naquele momento eles eram zumbis movidos por uma única mente e um único propósito: matar.

Os inimigos eram sumariamente abatidos. Sem desperdiço de movimentos, de energia, de tempo. Naquele momento, os corpos de Harry e Draco eram verdadeiras máquinas de matar. Pouco se defendiam, apenas atacavam. As espadas gêmeas subiam e desciam, cortando pele, carne e osso. Fosse por sorte, habilidade ou destino, seus corpos não foram atingidos por uma lâmina sequer. Abriram uma ferida nas fileiras adversárias, e por ali derramavam-se seus amigos, dizimando os Comensais.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois convergiram para o mesmo ponto. Haviam avançado demais, chegando ao coração do Exército da Escuridão, tinham de defender-se de todos os lados, e buscaram então unir suas forças. Abrindo caminho por entre os inimigos, se encontraram, colocando-se costas contra costas. Em algum momento antes, o resto do Exército não conseguira acompanhá-los, bloqueado pelos comensais. Estavam sozinhos no meio da Treva.

De repente, os comensais em volta deles pararam de lutar e se afastaram, deixando-os no centro de um círculo de cerca de cinco metros. Um dos Comensais da Morte se adiantou. Baixando o capuz e retirando a máscara, revelou seu rosto. Era Voldemort, porém seu rosto estava novamente belo. O Lorde das Trevas estava novamente com a aparência que tinha aos seus dezesseis anos: um jovem alto, de cabelos e olhos escuros.

Voldemort sorriu, e recolocou a máscara e o capuz. Estáticos, Harry e Draco nada puderam fazer para impedir que ele se misturasse ao restante dos Comensais, que começaram a girar. Mudavam de lugar uns com os outros aleatoriamente, e rapidamente. Invariavelmente, perderam Voldemort de vista.

Virgínia desesperou-se. Aquela cena parecia-se demais com os sonhos que tivera há tempos. Só faltava o comensal arqueiro... Ela tinha de chegar até lá. Só não sabia como... vasculhou a memória em busca de algum feitiço, de alguma lembrança. Precisava correr rápido... rápido como o vento...

Correu, abrindo os braços, que ganharam penas em tonalidade vermelha. Alçou vôo, batendo as asas com suavidade e força para ganhar altura. Subiu o mais alto que pôde, desviando das nojentas aves negras e do fogo dos dragões. Procurava pelo brilho das armaduras de Harry e Draco em meio ao negro das capas dos comensais. Ali! Mergulhou, a toda velocidade, na direção em que os avistara.

Os Escolhidos estavam temerosos. O que era toda aquela movimentação? Por que não os atacavam? Draco percebeu, um segundo tarde demais, as respostas para suas perguntas. Sem que tivessem percebido, um dos comensais erguera um arco dourado, armado com uma flecha dourada, que voava em sua direção.

Virgínia, em pleno mergulho, viu o Comensal erguer o arco... "mais rápido!"... viu-o disparar a flecha... "ele vai acertar Draco!"... viu a flecha voando, certeira, em direção ao coração do seu amor... "NÃO!"... e viu Harry pular na frente, recebendo a flecha em seu peito.

Abriu as asas, diminuindo a velocidade, de modo que já voltara à forma humana quando seus pés tocaram o chão. Correu até onde Harry estava caído. Ele já não respirava. Começando como uma pontada em seu peito, e depois espalhando-a e preenchendo-a, a raiva a dominou. Seus olhos brilhavam, o cabelo voava como labaredas de fogo. Virou-se para Tom, que ainda segurava o arco dourado.

-Você! – gritou, lançando com seu Anel uma onda que ergueu Voldemort do chão e o fez cair sobre as nádegas cerca de dois metros depois. – Como você OUSA? – o chão começava a tremer – Tom Riddle, olhe em volta. Olhe para as pessoas caídas no chão, mortas. A maioria delas tem filhos, Tom. Tire essa máscara! – com mais um aceno da mão do Anel, o capuz dele caiu para trás e a máscara voou longe. Dessa vez, todos os comensais em volta sofreram o impacto da onda de fúria. – Você está vendo, Tom? Está vendo o que você causou? Quantas crianças terão que ter uma infância como a sua, e por sua culpa?

Calmamente, Riddle se levantou, limpou a poeira dos ombros, mirou Virgínia nos olhos e disse com voz fria:

- Tom Riddle não existe mais. Meu nome é Lord Voldemort! – com um movimento rápido, ele ergueu a varinha, que lançou um jato de luz negra na direção de Virgínia. Com reflexos rápidos, ela juntou as mãos abertas à frente do rosto, detendo o feitiço.

-É mentira! Não se pode esquecer de quem se é, Tom! E você, – ela disse, tremendo – você não passa de uma criança mimada! Seus pais te abandonaram, Tom Marvolo Riddle, mas isso não justifica NADA!

Seus olhos castanhos faiscaram, e dois feixes de fogo, um vermelho e um azul, envolveram o jato de luz negra. Rapidamente chegaram à mão da varinha de Voldemort, envolvendo-a. Ele soltou um grito de terror, tentando soltar o braço. Depois de longos segundos de dor, Sianna recolheu o fogo. As labaredas retornaram, rodopiando, e mergulharam em seu anel, cuja pedra escureceu. Os cabelos e olhos dela voltaram ao normal, e ela caiu de joelhos. Olhou pra cima, com olhar cansado, e sorriu.

- Eu retirei-lhe todos os poderes mágicos. Acabe com ele por mim, Draco.

Draco sorriu ao ver que ela estava bem. Entrou em posição de luta, as cobras verdes desenhadas ao longo da espada banhadas em sangue. Voldemort, que havia caído apoiado nos joelhos e nas mãos, ergueu-se com dificuldade. Parecia estranhamente apatetado, como se sua inteligência e sarcasmo tivessem sido levados com sua mágica.

- Tome uma espada e lute por sua vida, monstro. – Draco disse, entre dentes. – Não sei por quanto tempo posso manter essa posição. Rabicho, seu verme! Entregue-lhe sua espada. – o comensal avançou, tremendo, e estendeu o punho de sua espada, uma arma curta de lâmina grossa, para seu mestre.

Voldemort pegou a lâmina. O instinto de sobrevivência se acendeu nele ao tocar o punho decorado, e ele atacou subitamente. Draco, em posição de ataque, teve de se defender com um movimento desesperado, por trás das costas, mas rapidamente executou um giro, e contra-atacou. A batalha parou para ver a luta: o destino do mundo era traçado pelo fio das espadas.

Draco, mais pesado porém mais ágil, e com a espada longa, mantinha um ritmo constante de ataque.Voldemort, um tanto incapacitado por sua falta de habilidade com espadas curtas (as menos indicadas para seu porte físico), só conseguia defender-se. Porém o fazia com habilidade: as investidas de Draco mostravam-se inúteis, e Voldemort não sofrera sequer um arranhão. As espadas continuavam a tilintar, a bater, a chocar-se.

Com um movimento rápido que Draco não pôde prever, Voldemort abaixou-se e pegou a espada de um dos comensais à volta. Era uma lâmina mais comprida, de cerca de 75cm, porém mais fina e, portanto, frágil. Voldemort pareceu adaptar-se bem à arma, pois agora o combate travava-se de igual para igual. Ataques e contra-ataques eram comuns, sem que qualquer dos dois levasse vantagem sobre outro.

Aos poucos, o embate foi se deslocando, de modo que o círculo de comensais acompanhava os combatentes, o centro da roda sendo palco do espetáculo mortal. Virgínia temeu pelo corpo de Harry, e engatinhou até ele. Os comensais se aproximavam deles, num cerco cada vez mais fechado. Com a mão esquerda, afastou uma mecha do rosto de Harry. Quase gritou ao perceber que ele ainda vivia, e respirava.

Encarou os comensais à sua volta. Logo um deles daria o primeiro passo em direção a eles, e então seria tarde demais. Ela estava fraca demais para se proteger, quanto mais proteger Harry... o que poderia fazer? Nem sequer o seu anel ela poderia usar... a pedra nunca mais brilharia em vermelho...

Pé ante pé, os Comensais se aproximavam dos dois. Virgínia, com a cabeça do moreno em seu colo, pensava furiosamente. Ali perto, Draco e Voldemort lutavam, as espadas retinindo no silêncio pesado do campo de batalha.

N/A: hihihihih volteeei! Essa fic parece a Fawkes, vive ressurgindo das cinzas...

Que tal o cap.? gostaram? Demoreeeei pra escrever.. tudo culpa do Word, que apagou metade dele. Quero reviews!por favoooooor!

Estrelinha W.M: acabar a guerra ainda não acabou, mas já avançou bastante, não foi? Continua deixando review!

G.W.M.: Lembrou, é? Bom... é que eu tenho umas bases de guerra em SdA, Crônicas de Artur e os livros do André Vianco... Minha surpresa ta pronta, só esperando o momento certo pra ser utilizada. O NC ainda falta escrever... mas tudo ao seu tmpo, agora vc lê esse cap. Bjokas!

Shéliza: Vlw! Q bom q c gostou, pq essa parte eh idéia original minha msmo! Bom, a continuação ta aqui, agora tem q deixar review!

Miaka: oi! Bom, foi isso msmo... pq c faz um resumo do cap. na review? O.o ehuehe a Gina não fica realmente ferida, ela só sente a dor deles...

Shéliza: oi d novo! Só tenhu a dizer q eu escrevo no meu ritmo, num adianta tentar apressar, ok? Hehe, mas d qlqr jeito tah ai o chap

Dark-Bride: Oi! Saudade da fic? Eu também, um pouco... mas não tava inspirada pra escrever.. provas e talz... mas chegou o cap! e com mto draco e harry! Espero q c tenha gostado...

Gabriela: já atualizei... mas aviso q o prox cap. demora...hehehehe bjos

Bjos, povo! Ateh o prox. Cap! num esqçam d bater cartão!


	21. Sofridos Adeus

Cap. 20 – Sofridos "Adeus"

Pé ante pé, os Comensais se aproximavam dos dois. Virgínia, com a cabeça do moreno em seu colo, pensava furiosamente. Ali perto, Draco e Voldemort lutavam, as espadas retinindo no silêncio pesado do campo de batalha.

Guiada por um instinto divino, Sianna levou os dedos aos lábios e emitiu um longo assovio. Os segundos se arrastaram em suspense, até que um Comensal, vendo que nada ocorrera, arriscou um passo na direção dos inimigos caídos. Hesitantemente ergueu uma espada, mas antes que pudesse desferir qualquer golpe, um guincho que arrepiou os cabelos da nuca dos comensais se fez ouvir.

Descendo do céu em vôo rasante, um falcão gigantesco atacou o Comensal. Antes que este pudesse reagir, teve o rosto arranhado por longas garras afiadas, um dos arranhões vazando seu olho direito. O enorme falcão bateu as asas e novamente subiu às alturas.

Logo depois do ataque fulminante, um lobo prateado, de porte majestoso, saltou pela abertura que o Comensal morto deixara no círculo que se fechava em torno de Sianna e Harry. Mostrou os dentes apenas, em posição de ataque, e desferiu uma dentada a um novo atacante. Vendo ameaças em todo o perímetro do círculo, o lobo circundou os dois amigos, rosnando, desferindo dentadas no ar onde antes estiveram partes do corpo de comensais.

Ao mesmo tempo aliviada e apreensiva, Virgínia checou o estado de Harry. Tinham de sair logo dali, ou ele morreria. A interferência dos animais enviados pela Deusa lhes dera algum tempo, mas ainda tinham de achar um jeito de escapar... Subitamente ela reparou em algo. Não eram aqueles os animais que tinha visto, que tinha _sido_ em seu transe? Sim, eram! "Além disso, te damos três que lhe são caros. Saberá aonde encontrá-los por seus sonhos.", disseram as Quatro Faces da Deusa. E, sendo assim, não faltava...

Um relincho alto confirmou suas expectativas. Logo saltava para dentro do círculo uma égua baia e cor de mel. Aterrissando graciosamente, ela inclinou a cabeça, posicionada ao lado de Virgínia. Quando esta não se mexeu, a égua pateou o chão. Acordando de seu estado de alegria atônita, sugou energia mágica que pairava na região como neblina, graças à imensa quantidade de feitiços praticados ali, e, não sem esforço, ergueu Harry e o depositou sobre o lombo da égua através de magia sem varinhas. Afinal, os conhecimentos passados por Dumbledore se faziam úteis...

Montou atrás de Harry e segurou firmemente a crina dura da égua. Dali de cima, finalmente conseguia ver o que se passava na batalha entre Draco e Voldemort...

A batalha, perfeitamente equilibrada, se seguia. Ataques e contra-ataques, defesas, esquivas, sem pausa para respirar. O tinir das espadas e a respiração dos combatentes era tudo o que se ouvia. Até que, por fim, algo destruiu o equilíbrio entre as forças dos oponentes. Draco tropeçou no pé traiçoeiro de um Comensal, que o deixara ali com este propósito. Aproveitando-se da queda, Voldemort lançou-se em um salto, espada acima da cabeça, para o golpe fatal. Subitamente, o ar faiscou com magia e o tempo correu mais devagar. Draco, a poucos centímetros do chão, sustentado por magia, erguia sua espada como uma estaca... e nela Voldemort foi empalado.

Draco empurrou para o lado o corpo ferido e inútil, cujo sangue se esvaía, e com ele a vida do mais poderoso Bruxo das Trevas que jamais nascera. Contudo, com a fraqueza de Voldemort, a parte da alma que um dia repousara em um diário e que por anos fora lacrada e contida, veio à tona. Junto com um jorro de sangue, e após algumas tossidas, Tom chamou por Ginny.

Virgínia deixou Harry e a égua aos cuidados de Draco com um sinal de cabeça, e andou até Tom.

- Olá, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Estou feliz que tenha conseguido vencê-lo ao final das contas, meu velho amigo.

- Apenas com a sua ajuda, Ginny. Ele era forte demais... nunca consegui dominá-lo sozinho.

- Shh, shh... não faz mal. Eu estou aqui. – disse ela, com um sorriso cálido.

- Sim, aqui para um último adeus. Nosso tempo nesse mundo diminui a cada gota de sangue que suja o solo. Eu devo partir agora... sim, partir, para a eternidade. – ele disse, e sorriu. Sorriu um sorriso de um rapaz de dezessete anos que, após mais de cinqüenta anos de prisão, consegue sua liberdade.

As almas de Tom Riddle e Lord Voldemort, que por anos lutaram dentro de um mesmo corpo, subiram para o céu, ou para qualquer que fosse o lugar destinado a elas. Sorrindo e chorando, Sianna abençoou-os com o antigo sinal da Deusa, fechou seus olhos e enxugou as próprias lágrimas. Erguendo-se, majestosa, abraçou Draco e beijou-o.

De mãos dadas, guiaram a égua até o acampamento, com Harry, ferido, mas ainda capaz de equilibrar-se, em seu lombo. O lobo e o falcão os seguiam, em um cortejo silencioso. Tal foi a magia, o encanto e a força daquele momento que não houve quem ousasse, amigo ou inimigo, tentar detê-los. Assim, gloriosos, retornaram ao acampamento.

Mais tarde os bardos cantariam os cabelos ao vento, as armaduras brilhantes, o porte majestoso, mas, na realidade, para Draco e Virgínia, Pendragon e Senhora do Lago, aquele era um momento triste. Acima do regozijo pela vitória havia o sangue, a dor e os amigos perdidos. Acima de qualquer alegria havia o conhecimento, gélido e torturante, de que o amigo que a égua carregava não sobreviveria.

Estava escrito. Esse era o preço a pagar pela vitória, sabiam desde o início: um dos dois teria de morrer. Por escolha própria, aquele que daria sua vida pela dos outros era Harry Potter.

Com cuidado, desceram Harry e o colocaram em um quarto da Enfermaria improvisada do acampamento. Com cuidado e amor, banharam seu corpo, fizeram-lhe um curativo e puseram-lhe roupas limpas de linho branco. Deitaram-no sobre uma cama e, dia e noite, velaram seu sono, enquanto lá fora o tempo corria, e uma batalha tinha de ser finalizada.

Ao final, como formigas sem o comando da rainha, os Comensais foram rapidamente dominados e capturados. Dumbledore tomava as devidas providências para limpar a bagunça decorrente: os corpos dos comensais mortos foram identificados e cremados, e as cinzas foram colocadas em jarros com nomes, para que as famílias pudessem levá-las. Já os corpos dos Guerreiros da Luz...

Estes pairavam sobre o campo, intactos, imóveis, fantasmagóricos e belos. As famílias deixavam uma única rosa vermelha sob o corpo de cada ente querido. Ao final, centenas de rosas repousavam sobre o campo. Mais tarde, os corpos desapareceriam, e só voltariam a aparecer sob a luz da lua cheia. O campo, anos depois, passou a ser conhecido como o Campo das Rosas de Sangue.

Por três dias e três noites Draco e Virgínia velaram o sono de Harry Potter. Às vezes, Dumbledore vinha acompanhá-los em sua vigília. Harry murmurava coisas desconexas, entre elas se distinguindo as palavras "ninfa", "Draco" e "Virgínia", e apertava a mão de Sianna. Ao final da terceira noite, os olhos de esmeralda se abriram. Com mãos débeis e fracas, ele ergueu o pingente translúcido e brilhante que carregava desde que a ninfa das águas lho dera. O pingente faiscou em azul, e Harry disse, com voz fraca.

-Seren. Ela se chama Seren. Seren quer dizer estrela. – ele sorriu e suspirou, olhando diretamente para Draco e Virgínia. – Adeus, amigos.

Então, os olhos de esmeraldas se fecharam para sempre.

N/A: tá, tá, eu sei que demorou, me desculpem. Tá, tá, eu sei que tá curto, imploro seu perdão. Mas deixem reviews que eu prometo colocar o epílogo rapidinho, e ele já ta na metade! Eu escrevi esse capítulo de uma sentada, sabe? "Deixa eu resolver logo isso, que não dá mais pra enrolar" hehehehe eu tava meio puta porque o pc tinha apagado esse capítulo e mais o epílogo, mas deu pra reescrever, afinal...

Beijos da sumidissíssima Cris.


	22. A volta de Avalon

Cap. 21 – A volta de Avalon

Todo o mundo mágico chorava a morte de um herói. Do Campo das Rosas de Sangue até os terrenos de Hogwarts, o corpo de Harry Potter foi levado nos ombros de seus antigos amigos e colegas. Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley, Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood, Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan carregaram o caixão de carvalho. Liderando o cortejo fúnebre iam Sianna, a Senhora do Lago, Alvo Dumbledore, o Merlim da Bretanha, e Draco Malfoy, o Pendragon, e nunca houve maior honra para um guerreiro.

Mais atrás seguia a família Weasley, com seus flamejantes cabelos e porte altivo. As lágrimas eram abundantes mas silenciosas nos rostos desses guerreiros. Por fim, seguia-se todo o exército, humanos e criaturas, velando o corpo do homem que se sacrificara por eles.

Às margens do caminho, crianças, mulheres e idosos aguardavam a passagem do cortejo, polvilhando o chão por onde passariam com pétalas de flor, e à noite acendiam velas para guiar o caminho. Por quilômetros a fio, por um dia e uma noite, o cortejo seguiu. Ao encontrar seus parentes, o povo à margem da estrada se unia à massa se guerreiros, e ao amanhecer do segundo dia chegaram a Hogwarts.

Em uma espécie de altar às margens do Lago colocaram o caixão, e por toda a manhã homens, mulheres e crianças prestaram seu último adeus a Harry Potter, passando em fila à frente do caixão. O rosto dele estava sereno, e havia flores vermelhas e brancas à sua volta. Após um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, a fila finalmente acabou. Dumbledore ergueu a mão e disse:

-É hora. Não há sobre o que discorrer aqui: não há no mundo alguém que não tenha ouvido falar da coragem, honra e valor de Harry Potter. Esse homem sacrificou sua vida pelos outros, marcado desde menino com esse propósito. Por anos, ele carregou nos ombros um fardo terrível, até que Virgínia e Draco viessem aliviar seu sofrimento. O sacrifício de sua vida foi necessário, mas ainda assim devemos lamentar a morte desse herói. Que o nome Harry Potter jamais seja esquecido! Ele viverá enquanto sua memória viver.

Draco fez sinal para Dumbledore, que recuou um passo, e o Pendragon retomou o discurso:

- Peço também que não se esqueçam de cada vida ceifada nessa batalha. Cada um desses guerreiros prestou seu próprio sacrifício, lutando com coragem para proteger suas famílias. Seus corpos, eternizados, repousam agora no Campo das Rosas de Sangue, e na Lua Cheia aparecem, para relembrar àqueles que ficaram o sacrifício feito por vocês. Quanto a Harry Potter... não consigo descrever a dor de perder esse amigo. Sua alma nobre já partiu, mas seu corpo deverá permanecer no Lago, guardando a entrada para a Avalon que ele conquistou.

Sianna, que trajava o manto de sacerdotisa, um punhal de prata na cintura e o anel escurecido no dedo e que tinha a meia-lua queimando na testa, majestosa e bela em seu poder, deu um passo à frente, e falou:

- Lembrem-se para sempre, filhos da Deusa, que a vitória veio pela mão Dela. A Deusa nos emprestou seu poder e salvou incontáveis vidas em troca de uma. A Dama Branca mais uma vez apareceu nesse mundo, e deve ser louvada. Não há quem não a conheça: ela é a flor na primavera, o riso de uma criança, um campo fértil, a Lua no céu, e a morte que liberta os moribundos. E ela é cada um de nós, porque nós somos Seus filhos, e é Dela que vem nosso poder. Avalon está de volta. – ela disse, e ergueu as mãos. Sentiu o poder fluir, e convocou as Brumas, que logo cobriram o chão e anuviaram o ar. Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Das brumas sobre o lago, surgiu a Ninfa das Águas. Ela falou, com uma voz triste porém forte:

- Sou Seren, filha da estrela e do rio, e venho reclamar de volta meu coração. – Todos deram um passo para o lado, e Seren tomou nos braços o corpo de Harry, e abriu as águas do lago ao meio. No coração do lago, um altar de ouro brilhava. – Ele repousará nesse Lago para todo o sempre. Seu corpo não irá se desintegrar, e sua espada não enferrujará. Quanto a mim, meu tempo nesse mundo acabou. Devo seguir com ele agora.

A Ninfa carregou Harry até o altar de ouro, e deitou-o lá, depositou a espada sobre seu peito, e debruçou-se sobre ele para beijá-lo nos lábios. Ao tocar os lábios dele, ela se desintegrou em vapor, e a água do lago voltou ao seu lugar em câmera lenta.

Sianna falou mais uma vez:

- Por séculos não haverá novamente tão honrado guerreiro. Que repouse em paz, Harry Potter, meu amigo. Agora, ouçam! Na tristeza da morte, esquecemos a alegria da vitória. Em Hogwarts, nos esperam banquete e festa. O Mal se foi, comemoremos!

Por três dias, houve festa e comilança. A comida foi farta, a música boa, e a alegria visível. No almoço do terceiro dia, um bardo se ergueu, fez uma mesura e pediu para declamar alguns versos.

Dumbledore consentiu, e o Salão Principal de Hogwarts ficou em silêncio. O bardo postou-se com uma lira, e começou a tocar. Seus versos eram assim:

"Viverá entre nós a lembrança de um guerreiro

sua armadura reluzente, seu porte era altaneiro

os olhos de esmeralda, de ébano os cabelos

no peito carregava a Lágrima de Estrela

No seu sangue, dois sangues,

Ó filho de dois reis. Fez testar a sua sorte,

A vida o fez mais forte, e por correr de encontro à morte

Sobreviveu

Amou uma donzela de beleza exuberante

Sempre foi amada, nunca foi amante

Seu nome era Seren, a estrela do rio

E junto a ele para o outro mundo ela partiu

No Campo das Rosas brandiu a sua espada

Gentil era na paz porém terrível na batalha

Dourado seu corcel, vermelha a sua capa

E assim ele ostentava as cores de sua Casa

Sobre a grama ele dançou a Dança da Morte

Mas ali divina maldição quebrou a sua sorte

Terrível d'ouro flecha seu peito trespassou

E do mundo seu espírito pra sempre se despediu

O Lago foi feito sua última morada

Seu corpo foi entregue nos braços de sua amada

E repousa eternamente em sono profundo

No leito das águas até o fim do mundo

Assim termina a história de Harry, o Sereno

Herdeiro das Casas de Griffindor e Slytherin

Druida, bardo, auror e guerreiro

Mas acima de tudo um amigo verdadeiro."

Ao final da canção, choveram vivas. Essa canção tornou-se famosa como a Canção de Harry Potter, e por anos e anos foi cantada em Avalon. Ao final do terceiro dia, Sianna e o Pendragon retiraram-se para Avalon, e de lá raramente saíram em sua vida, exceto para festas em Hogwarts. Jamais se casaram, embora pertencessem um ao outro, pois a Senhora de Avalon não poderia se casar, e tampouco era necessária uma cerimônia para atar um laço que já existia e era tão forte.

O corpo de Tom Riddle foi cremado, e as cinzas espalhadas pelo Campo das Rosas de Sangue, em uma grande cerimônia que tomou parte alguns dias depois.

Com o correr dos anos, donzelas e rapazes eram mandados ou optavam por ir receber os ensinamentos que Avalon tinha a oferecer. Sacerdotisas se formaram, e Bardos, e Sacerdotes, e a cada ano eram celebrados os rituais antigos. Instituiu-se uma tradição, e todos os anos uma noite e um dia eram dedicados à memória da Batalha do Campo das Rosas Eternas, relembrando o valor dos guerreiros em poemas e canções. Avalon floresceu em vida e sabedoria durante a vida de Virgínia e Draco Malfoy.

Virgínia e Draco viveram suas vidas em alegria, participando de todos os rituais, ensinando e aprendendo com os jovens que vinham em busca de sabedoria, e louvando a Deusa. Os três animais presenteados a Virgínia pela Deusa acompanharam-na durante toda a vida, fazendo-lhe sempre companhia, amparando-a e guiando-a. O casal teve apenas uma filha, mas criaram os filhos das fogueiras, crianças que eram concebidas no festival de Beltane e tidas como filhas da Deusa. Draco morreu muitos anos depois, velho e sábio, e o título de Pendragon foi passado para um rapaz que desposou Nimue, a filha do casal e futura Senhora do Lago. Esse rapaz chamava-se Samuel Fuernlend, e havia vivido em Avalon desde que perdera os pais na Batalha.

Virgínia partiu logo depois de Draco, pois não quis viver sem ele. Numa manhã ensolarada, ela deixou seu punhal e seu anel sobre a cama de sua filha, representando que seria ela sua sucessora como Senhora do Lago, e se envolveu na neblina às margens do Lago, junto com seus animais. Acredita-se que tenha usado a dádiva da Deusa, de dar seu último suspiro sem dor. Durante séculos, entretanto, ela foi vista, fosse correndo entre as árvores ou dançando sobre a grama, como uma jovem de cabelos flamejantes com uma lua na testa, como um lobo, uma égua ou um falcão. Dizia-se também que, nas fogueiras de Beltane, uma fêniz surgia entre as chamas e juntava seu canto à música. O espírito de Virgínia nunca deixou Avalon.

N/A: finalmente terminei essa história. Ai que alívio! Dá um gostinho de trabalho bem-feito hehehehehe. Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, porque são elas que incentivam o autor e dão dicas de como continuar. Espero que tenham gostado... Ah, alguns comentários: a canção do bardo deu uma trabalheira danada, e era a surpresa que eu tinha prometido. O novo Pendragon depois do Draco é aquele menininho do cap. 17, que esbarra no Harry e os "dois sangues" mencionados são Griffindor e a parte Slytherin que ele "absorveu" do Voldemort. Pra quem não entendeu, Tom Riddle era a parte da alma boa de Voldemort que ele tinha seccionado e colocado na Horcrux, e que voltou pra ele mas não pôde ser reabsorvida pelo Lord porque Tom não quis, então foi dominada e silenciada até que Voldemort foi enfraquecido, à beira da morte. É, acho que é isso. Obrigada! Beijos da Cris!


End file.
